Tour in the Dimension
by Aika Asakura
Summary: O.O Por fin, el engreido Lobo pierde la paciencia y en una brutal batalla le revelara a Len Tao la amargura de sentirse traicionado Càp. !DIEZ !ARRIBA! XD... n.n HHXL HXL YXA Lobo v.s Len Horo v.s Mirai Len XD...
1. Chapter 1

_Aika-chan por aquí recuerden que: Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen, es más si así fuera no sufriría esperanzada por una segunda temporada. Es gracias al ingenio de Hiroyuki – el autor y dueño de los derechos reservados de Shaman King- que mi mente vuela para escribir esta secuela nacida de mi loca cabeza._

_Esto es un MalexMale, Así que si no eres partidario de este género del anime, mejor no sigas leyendo. Por el resto disfrútenlo nn_

**"Tour in the Dimension"**

**Shaman King**

**_By Aika Asakura_**

**Cáp.1: "¿Eres Len?"**

Después de un largo año de no ver a sus amigos Yoh espera ansioso la llegada de los muchachos ara la víspera de la fiestas navideñas.

-¡Todo está tan callado! – con su habitual pereza emocional replica un castaño en la parte trasera de la casa – ¡Ojalá que los chicos no se tarden en venir! – continuo diciendo al subir y bajar afanosamente en sus diez mil flexiones del día.

-¡No se preocupe Amo Yoh, seguro que el joven Len y demás muchachos ya vienen en camino – sono optimista la voz del Espíritu acompañante del joven.

-Ji,ji,ji ¡Cierto! – sonrió gustoso borrando con su acción el baje melancólico del ambiente - ellos vendrán – aseguro sin dejar de cumplir con su rutina Yoh Asakura, actualmente de 16 años.

-"¡Yoh!" - y hablando de la Reina del Hielo (¡ups! Rika no) sono la dulce voz de Annita (nnU) desde el interior de la pensión.

-¡Glups! Que habré olvidado hacer – pensó Yoh al sudar la gota gorda. Sin embargo.

Inclinó del suelo al correr hacia la entrada de la pensión. Cuando diviso al lado de Anna a un sujeto con extravagante cabellera negra y traje blanco con camisa morada por dentro al estilo Jeans Bond, peinándose vanidosamente frente al espejo retrovisor de su motocicleta.

-¡Don Yoh! – exclamó Ryu y su espada de madera al divisar a su adorado Don Yoh e inmediato se abalanzó a abrazarlo balbuceando entre gemidos frases como: "No sabe cuanto lo extrañe" "Me hizo mucho falta" "Se ve en muy buen estado" "Don Yoh"

-A mi también me da gusto volverte a ver Ryu – sonrió complacido con al Shaman de Tokagero.

-¡Ya déjense de boberías! – replico Anna al encaminarse al interior de la casa.

-"Doña Ana" a usted también la extrañe, es mas en esta ocasión le traje un obsequio de la fabulosa ciudad de Nagoya – replico mientras sacaba un fino paquete de su motocicleta – son unas sabrosas galletas de especias.

La rubia retrocedió inmediatamente desde el solar a tomar sin menor ceremonia la elegante cajita murmurando un leve ¡Gracias! Termino por retirarse.

-oo?

-nnU

-¡Yoh! – una chillona vocecita llamó la atención de los dos shamanes.

-¡Manta! – maravillado volteó el castaño encontrándose con la sorpresa de que él pequeñín seguía siendo igual de pequeño y que además venía en compañía de Horo Horo.

-¡Hola Yoh! – replico la, ahora, voz grave del nativo Ainu sonriente con esa chispa coqueta y juguetona en su mirada.

-¡Vaya Hoto Hoto ya viniste! – saludo Yoh con la mano alzada haciéndose el gracioso – y tú también Pilika – termino de saludar.

-¡Hola Yoh! - gritó Pilika contenta al alzar su brazo para dejar, inconscientemente al descubierto su cuerpo de adolescente.

– Y Anna? – pregunto, sin notar el estado de embobamiento de Ryu y un suspicaz Manta, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Yoh ya que su hermano se desquitaba con el Asakura por haberlo llamado "Hoto Hoto".

-¿A quién llamas Hoto Hoto¡eh! Tonto - reclamo entre dientes el Shaman de hielo al caerle encima, casi abrazándole por la espalda, a Yoh al halar los cachetes de este.

-En la sala – masculló el castaño forcejeando con Horohoro – eso creo... ¡Horo Horo suéltame¡pesas mucho! – entre risitas gritó Yoh a su amigo.

-¡Hermano suelta a Yoh¡Pobrecito el es mas delgado que tú, no seas bestia! – reprocho Pilika ante la actitud infantil de su hermano mayor.

-¡Vamos Horo Horo suelta a Don Yoh, lo vas a asfixiar! – exclamo apresurado Ryu apoyado por Manta.

-¡Al parecer ustedes dos siguen siendo los mismos niños de siempre! – una suave y sensual voz masculina, extrañamente familiar, interrumpió el barullo de los chicos.

Los tonos de sus miradas se entrecruzaron. El gran e ilustre Len Tao arribaba. Un top café oscuro de pantalones chinos en combinación con un abrigo negro componían el atuendo del Shaman de china cuyo cabello violáceo, casi negro permanece exactamente igual a no ser de unas alborotadas patillas y unos traviesos mechones en su frente. Aún con ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia con un toque sensual.

-"Len" - en coro saludaron los presentes con un leve sonrojo uno que otro de ellos. Al momento en que el chino les respondía con una sincera sonrisa.

Finalmente estaban reunidos, Lyserg y Chocolove llegarían en la noche, así lo confirmaron en la mañana por la demora de sus respectivas agencias de vuelos.

En el paralelo de la realidad de nuestros amigos. En un Japón despoblado, olvidado por las fuerzas malignas del ente supremo dueño de los Grandes Espíritus.

-¡Todo está listo! – replico, frente de un enorme circulo con diversos kanjis dibujados en el suelo, una joven aprendiz de cabello rubio liso atado en una corta trencita.

-¡excelente! – respondió un joven de ropas oscuras - ¡entonces demos inicio a todo esto! – concluyó al incorporarse desde el sillón que ocupaba.

-¡Joven Len! – con las mejillas sonrojadas sin alzar la vista y al expectativas de los demás , la chica replica – por favor tenga cuidado.

-Si – dijo cortante y sin mayor preámbulo ingreso a una especie de campo protector creado una sacerdotisa en el centro de la habitación

dentro de un circulo mas grande que el de la aprendiza.

-¡Recuerda que debes permanecer con la mente en blanco! – menciono la firme, pero delicada voz de la sacerdotisa que apenas era visible en el interior del campo.

Asintió, mientras en el exterior los demás shamanes aguardan nerviosos por el resultado del experimento en un compartimiento aparte. separados por una puerta corrediza

-¿Ya dio inicio? – pregunto el recién llegado.

-Si – fue respondido.

-¡_Por favor regresa con bien Len_! – llevó sus pensamientos al conejito de india que se ofreció como voluntario _- ¡Por favor amor mío!_

En Fumbari Oka:

-Y después de revisar el arado por varias horas, uno de los ayudantes de la granja descubrió que le faltaba gasolina – relataba Pilika.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! – se carcajeaban a costa de un Horohoro sonrojado.

-¡Grksss! Como iba a saberlo soy un Shaman no un mecánico – reprocho con los brazos cruzados.

-No es para tanto Horohoro, todos sabemos que no era tu intención Ji,ji,ji – sonrió Yoh dándole de palmadas.

-"Tu no digas nada" – grito el Ainu.

-¡Cierto! No podemos exigir mucho de Hoto Hoto – replico Len viendo con malicia al peli azul – el es muy lento para ese tipo de cosas.

-"¿A quién llamas "Lento"? –se exaltó.

-A ti – simplifico.

-¿Grksss¿Len? – se abalanzó contra el chino dispuesto a coscorronearle, pero.

-¿Qué pasa? – extraño replicaron en cuanto una enorme luz rosada les invadió.

-¡Muchachos! – llamo Yoh con un feo presentimiento.

-¡Hermano! – chilló Pilika al ver como su hermano se desvanecía poco a poco.

-"Horohoro" – gritó Len al ver a su amigo desaparecer.

-¡Hay ahora si que la hice¿que me pasa? – replicaba Horohoro.

-¡Caray! – replico Ryu. Una vez que el Ainu se disolvió en la nada.

-"Horohoro" – Gritaron finalmente temerosos.

¿Qué sucedió? – alarmado Len no apartaba su mirada del lugar – Horo – le busco sin éxito alguno.

Abrió lentamente su mirada. Se sentía algo mareado por...?

-¿Dónde estoy? - trago saliva al descubrirse desnudo sobre una sedosas sábanas.

-En mi subconsciente - replico una voz muy familiar.

-¿Len? – agrego con cierta duda.

-Hola Hoto hoto – medio sonrió al percibir el nerviosismo del chico en cuanto se le aproximaba.

En la Pensión...

-¡Grksss! Es un Shaman – menciono Len.

-Y uno con grandes poderes – aprobó Yoh al darle vueltas al asunto.

Uno de sus amigos había desaparecido como si nada y ellos no pudieron evitarlo.

Pilika lloraba desconsolada en su habitación.

-Es un Shaman, pero no esta solo – finalmente Anna decía algo después de tomar su té.

-¿A qué te refieres Anna? – pregunto Manta que desde hace rato tecleaba en su computadora.

-¡A que, él que secuestro a Horohoro estaba protegido por un campo espiritual!

-¡Ya veo es por eso que no logramos percibir su presencia- reiteró Ryu.

-¡Exacto! – afirmó la sacerdotisa – realizaré un conjuro en busca de la persona que protegía al Shaman – saco su rosario – mientras tanto ustedes ocúpense de lavar los traste – agrego.

-Pero Annita – protesto Yoh – tenemos que ayudar a Horohoro.

-Pero Nada, no podrán hacer nada por su amigo si no conocen al enemigo, así que mientras estén aquí limpiarán la casa – dijo- llama a Izumo y dile a Tamao que venga.

-¿A tamao? – pregunto con duda. Pero no recibió respuesta.

-Yoh – llamo Len con el rostro oculto entre sus mechones.

-Si, Len – volteó.

-Daré una vuelta – replico al salir de Fumbari.

-Bien, pero no te preocupes verás como se solucionará todo – le sonrió al chino.

-¿eh? – sorprendido.

-Horohoro estará bien, donde quiera que este – susurro al oído del Tao al pasar hacia la cocina – "Ryu ayude con los platos por favor".

-Si Don Yoh – contesto el Shaman.

-Yo también Voy – agrego Manta. Dejando solo a Len en la sala.

"_Si, pero ... _– apretó sus puños con fuerza – _pero no pude evitar que desapareciera _– recordó el suceso - _¡Grksss! Horohoro"_

En algún lugar:

Con el semblante serio.

-¡Seas quien seas, quiero que me expliques "¿qué hago en este lugar y donde esta mi ropa?"! – replico mientras se ataba la sábana a su cintura.

-Bueno, ya te dije en mi subconsciente y si tu no fueses tan apasionado tendrías ropa.

-¿Qué? – sintió subir su sangre a sus mejillas.

-Luces encantador cuando te sonrojas – vio directamente a los ojos del Ainu permaneciendo así por un buen tiempo.

¿Qué sucede¿Por que este tipo se parece tanto a Len? Luce igualito a él, pero su mirada... su mirada... me dice otra cosa... Len – prendado del hermoso fuego dorado de sus pupilas, sintió en su cintura las manos del Tao – ¿Qué? – pronto los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, estaba siendo excitado por aquel sujeto idéntico a su amigo, pero...

-¡Basta¡Ajas, ajas! – aun con el sonrojo en sus mejilla - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - sacudió su cabeza en busca de cordura.

Encontrándose con un sincera sonrisa:

-Len Tao, lo recordarás fácilmente – respondió.

-¿Len? – atónito no creía lo dicho – eso no es cierto, tu no eres Len – balbuceó.

-Si y No – reiteró el sujeto.

-Yo soy Len Tao y vengo de un universo alterno en busca de la ayuda de Yoh y sus amigos para derrotar al Hao de mi mundo- su tono de voz y mirada eran idénticas a las de su amigo, pero con un cierto brillo especial, penso Horohoro – Ese brillo de felicidad, Len no lo tiene.

-¿Gomen? – una gotita apareció en la frente del Ainu.

Suspiró molesto – "¡Eres un tonto¿Que no entiendes eh?" - gritó.

-"¡No soy un tonto, solo que no es sencillo comprender lo que dices! – aclaro.

-¡Muh! – se cruzó de brazos – de acuerdo, yo no soy el Len que tu conoces, soy un Len que viene de otro universo, de un mundo paralelo al tuyo¿entiendes?

-Algo – sinceró con el semblante serio sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su interlocutor.

-En mi mundo Hao Asakura ganó el ultimo torneo de shamanes y desde entonces se las ha arreglado junto a sus cómplices para acabar con toda la humanidad.

-Eso es imposible, si Yoh ...- intento decir.

-Él murió – cortó.

**Continuara**

¡La li ho! Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews.. al menos por piedad T.T Se los agradecería mucho ya que mi doctor dice que estoy al borde la locura XXD... actualización pronto si se logran mas de 5 reviews ...

¡Owariiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	2. Dime quien eres? Por Favor!

**"Tour in the Dimension"**

_**By Aika Asakura**_

_Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen, es más si así fuera no sufriría esperanzada por una segunda temporada. Es gracias al ingenio de Hiroyuki – el autor y dueño de los derechos reservados de Shaman King- que mi mente vuela para escribir esta secuela nacida de mi loca cabeza._

**En el Cáp. Anterior: **

-¡es un Shaman!

"Horohoro se desvaneció misteriosamente de la pensión".

-Len Tao, lo recordarás fácilmente.

"¿Y un Len Tao de otra dimensión nos visita?"

-Él murió.

"¿Yoh?"

**Cáp.2: "¿Dime quién eres¡Por favor!"**

En la pensión Asakura, Anna permanece concentrada en lo sucedido:

"Ese poder espiritual es muy idéntico al de Tamao, no puedo equivocarme, sin embargo..." - meditaba vistiendo su yukata blanca frente a un enorme fogón.

-Si es ella – interrumpió una voz varonil en el recinto.

-Veo que eres muy astuto al aparecer aquí – replico con su habitual semblante.

-Algo – dijo al dirigirse hacia la sacerdotisa – luces realmente muy distinta – afirmo al colocarse en frente de Kyoyama sorprendiéndola.

-¿Len? – extraña le vio, sin embargo supo distinguir la diferencia de poder espiritual en el sujeto - ¿de donde vienes?

-Creo que debí hablar contigo primero – entrecerró su mirada – pero por la costumbre no lo hice.

-¿A qué te refieres? – replico al verle de arriba hacia abajo. Lucía físicamente igual que Len solo que sus ropas eran diferentes.

-A nada en especial...

En ello guiados por la misteriosa aparición del poder espiritual que secuestro a Horohoro, Yoh y los demás irrumpieron en la habitación.

-"Annita" – preocupado por su prometida llamó Yoh.

-¡Con qué aquí estas! – replico Len al desprender su cuchilla contra el sujeto frente a Anna.

-¡Len! – por precaución detuvo Ryu por los hombros.

-¿qué haces tonto¡Suéltame! – forcejeo el chico.

-¡Cálmate Len! – suavizo Yoh, temiendo por Annita.

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme? – reprochó el Chino sin poder visualizar con claridad al intruso.

El sujeto se sonrió a sí mismo:

"Veo que en este mundo no soy tan cerrado con mis sentimientos" – distrayéndose, lo que le costo caro, al caer preso del conjuro de la sacerdotisa. 

-Ahora sí... dinos ¿quién eres tú y donde se encuentra Horohoro?

Se sonrió:

-Ja,ja,ja... tus trucos baratos no me detendrán Sacerdotisa – sonó brusco e inmediato destruyó el rosario de la chica sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Anna! – replico atónito Yoh . Su prometida era derrotada con gran facilidad.

Esta cayó de rodillas viendo sorprendida las cuencas de su rosario rodar por el suelo. Las posesiones espirituales no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ryu! – dijo Yoh con los mechones en su rostro.

-Si – respondió el mencionado. Se dirigió hacia Anna para protegerla.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó Len - ¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!

-¡Cuchilla de Buda! – le siguió Yoh.

Aunque los dos poderes chocaron contra el cuerpo de su enemigo, no le hicieron el menor año, este seguía intacto y era su turno de atacar.

Y ante el asombro de todos una poderosa cuchilla fue desplegada:

-¡Inquisición dorada! – salió de lo labios del sujeto. Una enorme banda dorada se dirigía hacia nuestros amigos, cuando.

-¡Cañón Devastador! – se escuchó decir.

-_Ese ataque_ – pensó Len.

-No tenías que entrometerte – sonrió el sujeto de perfil.

Una capa de vapor se levantaba en la habitación y al abrir sus ojos divisaron delante de ellos una silueta con tabla en mano.

-Horohoro – llamó aliviado Len.

-El mismo – le saludo con el pulgar alzado y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Muh! – musito el Tao de la otra dimensión.

-No tenías que atacar a mis amigos, creí haberte explicado la situación – reprochó el Ainu al sujeto con una familiaridad para desagrado de cierto chico.

-Tenía que hacerlo –disminuyó su poder espiritual, mientras avanzaba hacia la luz – tenía que comprobar sus poderes – se reveló ante todos.

Coro: O.O "¿Len?"

En el aeropuerto:

Un chico de cabellos verdes caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-Espero lograr encontrar algún transporte- se decía así mismo al fijarse en la poca transitada calle. Sin embargo alguien topo contra él.

-¡Gomen! – musito la persona de ropas andrajosas y cabellera desaliñada.

-No se preocupe –Le sonrió e intento sostenerlo del brazo, pero.

-¿Hao? – su rostro se reflejo en las pupilas café oscuro de la persona.

-Yo... – cayó desmayado en los brazos del inglés.

En Fumbari Oka, sentados frente al comedor.

-¡Es increíble lo mucho que se parecen! – con curiosidad dijo Ryu.

-No es verdad – cruzados de brazos replico Len con enfado ya que desde que apareció ese tipo no se separaba de Horohoro.

-Con que eso esta pasando en su mundo – con su típica actitud sonreía Yoh – ¡bien les ayudaremos!.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si hace rato lo estabas atacando – reprocho Len - ¿Y tú di algo no te quedes callado? – asustó a Horohoro quien desde hacía rato no prestaba atención a nada por estar pesando en la actitud tan comprometedora de Mirai Len.

-Yo...

-¡Tranquilízate Len! Todos aquí somos amigos- respondió el Asakura.

-Él no es nuestro amigo – señalo al tipo.

-Si, lo es, no ves que eres tú, solo que de otra dimensión – reiteró Yoh.

-¡Grksss! Aún así no podemos confiar en él – miró de reojo al tipo.

"_Grksss... pero que espectáculo; A leguas se le nota que esta celoso" _–pensó el sujeto con hastío.

-Me crean o no, mi misión es trasladarlos a mi mundo – golpeó con la palma de su mano la mesa. Desafiándose contra si mismo.

-Se ven igual que Yoh con Hao cuando pelearon – resaltó Manta quien hasta entonces permanecía callado.

Coro de Lens: "NO ME COMPARES CON ESOS TONTOS"

-si hasta actúan igual, en definitiva es el otro yo de Len Tao – afirmo Ruy.

-Todo estará listo para mañana en la mañana -Anna apareció en el comedor.

-Annita – con tristeza le vio Yoh. -_"Por que estará tan molesta" _

-¡Perfecto en cuanto antes mejor! – respondió el Len de ropas raras – "!_Demonios es muy poderosa, no se le dificultó el conjuro de transportación como a Tamao-san!"_

-Yoh – dijo la sacerdotisa.

-Si, Annita –

-Llamaste a Tamao como te lo pedí.

-Sip. Pero mi abuela dijo que ella estaba cumpliendo con un entrenamiento en la montaña Ozhore que no vendrá hasta pasado mañana.

-Bien entonces la dejaremos a ella al cuidado de la casa. Puesto que Fausto y Elisa no regresaran de su viaje hasta la semana próxima – se incorporo de su lugar – Ahora todos a dormir.

-¿Ahora? Pero Lyserg y Chocolove aún no han llegado, debemos esperarlos – explicaba el castaño...

-Que duerman afuera, eso les pasa por no venir temprano... ahora todos a dormir – ordenó imposibilidad de vuelta de hoja.

-¿Y yo donde voy a dormir? – preguntó con bochorno el Len del otro mundo.

-Ya que eres tan amigo de Horohoro compartirás la habitación con él – expreso sin voltear a ver.

-¿Qué? - rabió el chino.

-¡Glups¿Conmigo? – preocupado y con cierto sonrojo Horohoro miró al sujeto cuya mirada maliciosa le recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente.

-¡No! Que ocupe mi habitación, yo puedo dormir en la sala, no hay problema – arrancó hacia de ahí con el rostro ardiendo de rojo.

Desilusionando a un Tao, pero tranquilizando a otro.

En la recepción de un hotel.

-Si, joven Diethel le llevaremos lo que nos pide – respondió el recepcionista del hotel. Colgó el auricular y:

-¡Dan, ve y lleva estas cosas para el huésped de la habitación 102 del segundo piso! – entregó un papel al botones cerca.

Mientras en dicha habitación. El lugar permanecía a oscuras, levemente iluminado por los rayos de la luna.

Un peli verde permanecía de pie expectante de los movimientos del indigente que se encontró en la salida del aeropuerto y que ahora dormía plácido.

"_Es idéntico a él..."_ – sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, pero no se atrevió.

"_Hao" – _ese nombre representaba tanto dolor en su vida que aún se cuestionaba el hecho de tener a ese tipo en su habitación.

-¡Muhr! – se removió el desconocido en la cama mientras abría sus ojos.

-¿eh? Te sientes bien – dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Si, eso creo – fue la respuesta que recibió - ¿dónde estoy?

-En una habitación de hotel... te desmayaste en la calle y no sabía donde llevarte así que – intentaba explicarse, sin embargo sentía necesidad de algo más.

-Ya veo... ¡Gomen! Por molestarlo – se incorporo del lecho – prometo pagarle su favor en cuanto tenga algo de dinero, ahora tengo que retirarme.

No podía permitir que se fuera. No. Algo por dentro le gritaba que no.

-No tienes por que irte tan pronto – en ello tocaron a la puerta.

-Momento – respondió. Abrió con cautela la puerta para que no fuese visto su acompañante - ¿si?

-Señor aquí esta lo que pidió a recepción – era un charola con comida y algo de ropa.

-¡Gracias! – Gratifico al botones con una buena propina.

No cerro la puerta hasta asegurarse de que el botones entraba en el ascensor. Suspiro aliviado, como si lo que tenía en el interior de esa habitación fuese algo malo. Bueno tratándose de alguien similar a Hao.

-Necesito irme – le advirtió su acompañante.

-Si, pero antes puedes darte una ducha y ponerte esta ropa, podrás irte después de cenar – no sabía por que decía todo eso. ¿Por qué tantas molestia con el sujeto?

-¿Seguro?– curioso preguntó. Temiendo que aquel chico delicado y de bonito rostro fuese algun aprovechado sexual o traficante de personas.

-¡Si! – le regalo una de esas sonrisas que derritiese a cualquiera, provocando un punzada en el pecho del indigente.

-¡Esta bien! – se dirigió hacia un compartimiento adjunto, lo que supuso el baño. – _"El es el chico con quien he estado soñando últimamente... Lyserg"_

En la pensión...

-¡Argks¡Es muy incómodo dormir aquí! T.T – Horohoro intentaba conciliar el sueño – ¡mejor voy por algo que beber, tal ves así pueda cerrar mis ojitos!

"_Me pregunto si el Len de la otra dimensión habrá podido dormir.. digo no se sentirá extraño en nuestro mundo..." _– pensaba en ello cuando una misteriosa sombra le sujeto por detrás.

-¿Qué rayos? – gimió al sentir como lo acorralaban contra la pared.

-¡Solo quería...! – escuchó la voz de Len y reconoció esos ojos dorados.

-¿Len? – dudó por un momento.

"_No puede ser Len, el jamás haría esto... bueno no él Len de mi mundo, pero si..."_

Trató de profundizar en la mirada de su asechor, pero le fue imposible. Este ya le estaba besando apasionadamente.

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder al percibir los delicados labios del Tao sobre lo suyos, besándolo con una pasión que nunca creyó sentir. Su boca se abrió poco a poco dándole paso a la pequeña lengua de Len para jugar con la suya. Mientras las manos de este exploraban debajo de su camiseta, palmeando cada zona de su musculatura sin pudor alguno.

Cayeron al suelo descuidadamente entre besos y caricias. Horohoro no razonaba sus actos se dejaba arrastrar por esa pasión que despertaba en él esa persona que sentía amaba. Sus caderas se friccionaban peligrosamente excitando mutuamente sus miembros.

-No... – intentaba decir.

-¿Por qué no? – gimió el Tao en su oído.

-Tu... ¡ajas! Tu... – le besó intensificando el abrazo en sus cuerpos y el roce en su hombría.

-¿Yo que? - continuo el chino mirándolo por breves instante a los ojos para después besarle el cuello.

"_Ese brillo_"– reconoció Horohoro, le estaba correspondiendo un beso a un sujeto que apenas conocía – si podía ser el otro yo de su amigo, pero aún así a un desconocido.

-Tu, vienes de otro mundo, no puedes volver a intentar que hagamos esto... – las palabras fueron mágicas. Len le fulminó con la mirada y sin mencionar palabra alguna se apartó del Ainu.

-¡Gomen! – musito Horohoro al verlo retirarse – _pero no puedo corresponderte, pese a que te parezcas mucho a él... eso creo._

"_Si al menos pudiese decirme ¿quien es? Y ¿por qué hace esto conmigo? Acaso, Len y Yo en su mundo somos"_ – se sonrojo - _No... no lo creo.. Len y Yo. Eso es absurdo, pero..._ – sintió el ardor en su parte

íntima. Tendría que bajarse esa sensación de alguna manera.

-Me daré un baño ñ.ñ

En el hotel.

El que sería el trillizo de Hao comía sagazmente ya bañado y limpio bajo la cuidadosa mirada del inglés.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pronunció sin ninguna anestesia.

-¡Glups! – tragó fuerte – No lo sé – respondió al llevar un vaso con agua a su boca.

-Esa no es una respuesta ... – el geniecito de Lyserg afloraba.

-Si, lo es... _No lo sé_, es mi respuesta – con tono pretenciero agregó el sujeto enfadando a Lyserg en sobre manera.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre¿qué hacías en ese lugar? – exasperadamente aclaró.

-Me llaman "**_Yasha_**" y buscaba algo de dinero – expresó con suspicacia.

"Después de todo, el ingles no es un angelito con oréala, tiene su carácter" – eso le agradó al castaño.

-¿**Yasha**? ... ¡Mientes! Tu eres Hao – balbuceó ese nombre con ira y decepción – "Hao Asakura".

Ese nombre le sonaba familiar, el inglés le era conocido. De por sí, juraría que su nombre era Lyserg Diethel ¿pero porque?.

-Hao – reiteró Lyserg ocultando un par de riachuelos en sus mejillas.

El supuesto **"Yasha**" se levanto de su lugar y le abrazó sin decir nada.

-Si quieres que sea ese tal "Hao Asakura" lo seré – susurro en el oído del peli verde, asombrándolo.

-Pero... – se sintió bien en lo brazos de aquel sujeto. Sintió por primera vez la seguridad y fortaleza que siempre deseó. La dicha que busco tanto tiempo. Y sin ser repudiado le besó desesperadamente.

Sus caricias se intensificaban poco a poco. El tímido Lyserg que podría haber visto en sus sueños, le despojaba de sus prendas.

"Si se que lo desea y que yo lo deseo... pero- El Inglés lo tiró a la cama y se sentó sobre su caderas. Sin dejar de besar sus labios, una de las manos del chico masajeaba su miembro, excitándolo. Él se dejaba guiar, tanta pasión despertaba ese chico lindo que no podía dejar de emitir gemidos en cada roce.

-¡Dime!...¡Ajás! – replico entrecortadamente al escapar de los labios del chico - ¿Dime quién eres¡Por Favor!

Ese "Por favor" rompía el encanto, Hao nunca le pediría las cosas amablemente.

Le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos. Tenía que engañarse de nuevo en que "**Yasha**" era su Hao.

-Lyserg Diethel – respondió secamente.

-Lyserg – lo pronunció sin ningún asombro. Su mirada se torno claro oscura con un sentimiento de furia. Arrogancia. La mirada del Hao que Lyserg conoció y del que inconscientemente se había enamorado.

Si, ese era su Hao. Y continuo besándolo haciéndolo suyo hasta el amanecer.

---------------------------------

**_Continuara..._**

**_Notas de Aika-chan_**

!Etto! El segundo,como lo prometi ya esta arriba n.nUU bueno algo demoradito, es que no contaba con la presion de los examenes finales TT. TT !es horrible, horrible!

En fin lo bueno del asunto es que ya tenemos en sig. cap. de Tour, espero que sea de su agrado y los motive para seguir con la historia, y por caridad para cualquier queja, sugerencia o amenazas, solo dejen sus reviews y listo n.n -

Ahora los que donan vida a esta secuela, sus preciosos reviews nOn

**Armys** !Bonito Nick! y bienvenida al club... es tan bello sentirse entre colegas ... y para no afianzar mas nuestra situacion de locura aqui esta la segunda entrega!je! espero que te guste muuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooooo XD... sip, Yoh se murio, pero no se a que te refieres con partida doble con Hao. .

**Alia Asakura** Una mas de la familia, Yoh me ha comentado que somos muchos Asakuras regados por el mundo XD... Bien a lo importante, me alegra que te guste el finc y la actitud de Lencito, pero de cual de los dos? Y no te preocupes Hao no sera ningun estupido, por que el primo ni pizca tiene de serlo. Espero muy pronto su proximo review. !Bye!

**Zahia vlc** !Hola Zahia-san me alegra verla por estos lados! Bienvenida y gracias por leer mi otro fic - que por cierto tengo que actualizar muy pronto n.nU - pues asi va la cosa Yoh esta muertito... XD... pero no el que conocemos todas.

**Rominadark** !La li ho! Gracias por dejarme un review y opinar de los chicos, a mi tambien me fascina la actitud del otro Len T.T !es tan divino! sobre todo por que le causara muchos problemas a nuestra parejita favorita XD... y aqui la actualizacion espero que te gustes y sigas escribiendo.

**Alejamoto Diethel** !Muh! estoy segura que el inglecito no tiene familia, a menos que desciendas de algun hijito del chico... . en fin, eres la unica que ha preguntado por la parejita (HaoXliserg) XD...por algo sera no, bien lo unico que te puedo adelantar es que el inglecito bello estara con su amor, aunque se encuentre con algo terrible en el universo alterno... Si quieres saberlo, sigue con la historia y dejas tu reviews... Saludes...

Esos son todos los reviews, Gracias por escribirme...Y chicas manos a la obra, espero que la historia les guste, se que en esta entrega no especifico mucho de los motivo del otroLen - para la siguiente entrega-sin embargo les regale algo picaron...

!Sayonara, se despide Aika-chan!


	3. La otra Dimensiòn

**En el Cáp. Anterior:**

-Veo que eres muy astuto al aparecer aquí.

" Yoh y compañía conocen al Len de la otra dimensión"

-¿Hao?

-Me llaman **_Yasha_**

"El mayor de los Asakura entra en escena junto al inglesito"

-¡Ese brillo!

"Y Horohoro es acosado por... ¿Len?"

**Cáp.3: "La Otra Dimensión "**

Los rayos del sol sorprendieron su dormido semblante en la pensión. Con cierta nostalgia recorrió con la mirada el sitio.

-¡Horohoro! - susurro al aferrarse a la almohada del futón. Pieza impregnada con el olor del peli azul – Como deseo que estés aquí conmigo – continuo e inmediato se alzó del lecho.

-Y sé, que eso si tiene solución – pronunció emocionado al dirigirse a la regadera.

Por otro lado en la sala:

-¡Caramba!– comentó Ryu al no encontrar al Ainu dormido en el sillón – ya se levantó.

-¡Muh! – sonrió un adormilado Yoh – Horohoro siempre ha sido muy madrugador ¿me preguntó a donde habrá salido?

-Donde quiera que sea, espero que no demore en regresar – replicó Anna al descender de las escaleras.

-¡Buenos Días Doña Anna! – saludó el Shaman de cabello extravagante.

-¡Hola! – dijo Yoh.

-¡Espero que el desayuno ya esté listo Ryu – respondió con severidad la sacerdotisa al dirigirse hacia el comedor.

-¡Por supuesto, doña Anna ahora mismo empiezo a servir! - replicó.

-Yoh, llama a los dos Tao, necesito que todos estén presentes en el comedor- ordenó al moreno.

-Como digas – sonrió, sin embargo divisó a uno de los Shamanes de China descender por las escaleras.

-¡Buenos Días Len! – efusivo saludó – espero que hayas dormido bien ¡Je!

-¡Eh, si! – con leve sonrojo respondió. Su amigo Yoh seguía teniendo esa misteriosa característica de percepción.

-¡Me alegra! – comentó al subir las escaleras y pasar a la par del chino – iré por... ¡Ji! Es gracioso decirlo, pero iré a ver si ya despertaste- agregó con mano en nuca.

-¿Si? – cuestionó con un alce de ceja.

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí – resonó la encantadora voz del otro Tao.

-¡Len! – respondió Yoh.

-"Buenos días" – replicaron casi al unísono los dos Shamanes de la cuchilla, provocando un encuentro en sus miradas.

El ambiente se tensó de un momento otro.

-Bien, Annita y Ryu nos esperan nnU

-¿Y mi hermano? – sorprendió la voz de Pilika a los Shamanes.

-Salió muy temprano – sorprendido – creí que tú lo habías enviado en algún entrenamiento - señaló el castaño desconcertado.

-¡Ay no¡Hermano! – chilló con aflicción.

-¡No te preocupes seguro no tarda! – animó sin mucho éxito.

-¡Buenos Días¡Ah! Hola Anna ¿Yoh ya se levantó? – se escuchó la vocecilla de Manta desde la entrada principal.

En tanto en cierto Hotel.

Su cuerpo desnudo era semi cubierto por las oscuras sábanas de la cama. El inglés permanecía dormido boca abajo abrazo por la espalda por el llamado **_Yasha. _**

-_Aún duerme... ¡que débil! – _pensó el peli largo, al deshacer con cautela su amarre del suave cuerpo del chico.

-¡Muh! Lyserg Diethel ¿eh? – clavó sus pupilas en el tranquilo semblante del peli verde – creo que puedo sacar algo de provecho en todo esto – se asintió a si mismo- pero antes... – se escabulló de entre las sábanas- tengo que resolver algo – se vistió, lavo su rostro y ató su cabellera en una gruesa trenza.

-¡Hao! – susurro Lyserg aún dormido.

-¡Calma inglesito¡tendrás a tu famoso Hao Asakura, para ti por un buen rato! – despidió a Diethel con un cálido beso.

De regreso en Fumbari Oka...

-¿No comprendo que más quieres que les cuente? – Groseramente replico el Len de la otra dimensión.

-Todo, absolutamente "TODO"- recalcó Anna.

-Annita – preocupado Yoh.

-Es indispensable que estemos alerta a los contextos de tu mundo, ya que el salto dimensional que realizaremos puede resultar muy peligroso, sobre todo si Yoh ya está muerto en tu realidad, su presencia puede ocasionar un desorden en el equilibrio natural de los universos – agregó Kyoyama.

-¿Salto dimensional? – sin comprender replico Ryu.

-Se refiere al viaje entre dimensiones que se llevará a cabo, a decir verdad me sorprende que domines ese tipo de campos Anna – sinceró Manta.

-¿Y por qué no? – acotó la sacerdotisa – como la poderosa sacerdotisa que soy, me es sencillo entender esos "asuntos", además el viaje entre universos que atravesaremos será más un viaje astral que uno dimensional –aclaró.

-Sin embargo, si solo nuestras almas realizarán ese trayecto Annita no podremos ayudar a Len en nada para derrotar a Hao- Acreditándose una fiera mirada por parte de la rubia.

-¡digo¡Glups! – remitió Yoh.

-¿entonces doña Anna? – Inquirió Ryu.

-Eso puede resolverse – comentó Len llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Mi familia no solo es famosa por ser una dinastía de asesinos, a decir verdad lo que en verdad causaba terror entre los enemigos de la familia Tao, eran sus habilidades chamanísticas y esotéricas.

-Y el absoluto poder sobre el destino – completó el otro Tao.

-¿Qué? – replico Pilika.

- ¡Je! Con el símbolo del Ying Yang que llevaba en mi espalda podemos realizar ese salto entre el tiempo y el espacio – pretencioso concluyó Len.

-Pero ese símbolo se ha borrado de tu espalda cuando peleamos con tu padre, Len Tao – inquirió Ryu.

-¡Muh! Sin embargo es en sí el símbolo el poderoso, podemos dibujarlo en el suelo y utilizarlo como portal entre las dos dimensiones – respondieron en coro los Tao.

-nnU

-¡Perfecto con ambos podremos realizar el salto con mayor precisión! – replico Anna – ahora a comer.

-Pero, mi hermano – intercedió Pilika.

-Horohoro fue en busca de Tamao y Lyserg a la estación de trenes esta mañana, no vendrá sino hasta el almuerzo.

-¿_Con Tamao? _-molesto retorció su ceja el Tao de la otra dimensión – _solo lo hizo para molestarme_ – destello enojo en su mirada hacia Anna.

-Luego nos seguirás explicando lo que acontece en tu mundo, Len Tao, cuando todos estemos reunidos – acalló e inicio su desayuno.

Mientras, cerca de unas bancas en el parque. Un peli azul afanoso trota sin prestar mayor atención a su recorrido.

-"Quizás él y yo... de todas maneras Len siempre ha sido mi amigo, no le veo nada de malo que los dos..." - piensa - que digo, si Len es un hombre, yo no puedo.. entonces ¿y lo de anoche? - se lía consigo mismo – ¡Grks! Tengo que aclarar esto... ¿por qué Len Tao...? – reprimió sus ideas – es verdad, muchas cosas pudieron haber sucedido en la otra dimensión que quizás hayan provocado que ambos ¡Ah! – sacudió con fuerza su cabeza de un lado a otro - ¡tengo que averiguar de Len y mi persona en ese mundo! – apresuro su paso decidido a investigar.

En algún lado de Tokio...

-Si, es una excelente oportunidad para conseguir el dinero que necesitamos para salir de esta horrenda ciudad.

-¡Esta seguro de eso! – respondió una voz femenina.

-Muy seguro, el idiota que me encontré en el aeropuerto, esta irremediablemente enamorado del recuerdo de un tal Hao Asakura – farfulló.

-¿que se parece mucho a usted.. eh? – con recelo agregó la chica.

-Exacto.. aprovecharemos eso para que el inglesito nos pague los boletos para viajar y por que no, de paso dejarlo en la total ruina...

-¡Mujun! Adoro cuando se pone malo – se aproximo la chica de cabello verde claro con sensual caricias – aunque no me agrada la idea de que sea de ese tonto.

-¡Es un sacrificio que debo hacer para poder conseguir nuestro objetivo! Respondió al besar a la peli verde – _un sacrificio muy placentero_ – pensó para sí el castaño.

Con los Shamanes...

_-_Bien... continuando lo que les relaté ayer...- Mencionó el Tao siendo el centro de atención. En especial de los recién llegados, Lyzerg y Tamao quienes no habían comprendido muy bien con la breve explicación que les habían dado.

"No se asusten, él es Len Tao, pero de otra dimensión que necesita nuestra ayuda"

Anna siempre tan directa n.n

-En mi mundo, Hao Asakura es el rey Shaman, después de la muerte de Yoh se las ha arreglado para hacer desaparecer gran parte de la población humana. En compañía de su hombres, los mismos con los que peleamos en el torneo. Solo algunos Shamanes somos capaces de hacerles frentes.

-¿Algunos?... ¿quienes? – con severidad pregunto Yoh.

-Los mismos de siempre... Ryu, Fausto, Marcus, el equipo del hielo, Lilith, Horohoro y yo – contesto mientras dirigía su mirada conforme mencionaba a los chicos.

-¿Y los demás?- con temor pregunto Manta.

-Nos traicionaron o murieron en los combates – acotó alternando su frívola mirada de Anna a Lyserg.

-¿quiénes? – con seguridad preguntó la Sacerdotisa.

-No puedo revelar ese tipo de información – susurró – no por el momento.

-¿Entonces? – agregó Horohoro.

-Mi deber es llevar lo antes posible a Yoh a mi dimensión para poder desarrollar una técnica especial que desarrollo Tamao-sama.

-¿Tamao-sama? – replicaron todos dirigiendo sus miradas a la peli rosa sonrojándola.

-Ella es la sacerdotisa y entrenadora de los nuevos Shamanes.

-¿Y Annita? – tragó en seco Yoh.

-Es la esposa del rey Shaman –simplificó el Tao con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿QUEEEEEEEE?" – con sus pupilas temblorosas y atónicas replicaron todos.

-Anna... – con cierto dolor en sus palabras pronunció Yoh. Sin inmutar en lo más mínimo a la rubia.

-Así que por eso me tienes desconfianza, Len Tao, es lógico. – mencionó como si nada Kyoyama.

-Hao y ella... – una inquietante punzada, cargada de celos, atravesó el corazón de Lyserg.

-... después de que Hao obtuvo el poder, se adueño de todo lo que pertenecía a la familia Asakura y por más que nos oponemos, sus poderes sobrepasan los nuestros – con notable enfado agrego.

-Sin embargo es ilógico, y sin ofender Tamao, que ella sea tan poderosa ya que estoy segura que Tamao perfeccionó la técnica dimensional – pronunció la sacerdotisa.

-Así es, Tamao-sama, atravesó un intenso entrenamiento para obtener esos poderes... Jeanne fue quien la preparó antes de caer en las manos de Hao.

-¿La Princesa Jeanne?- con apremio replico Lyserg.

-¡Muju! – asintió Mirai Len

-Bien, creo que es suficiente – se incorporo Anna de su lugar – ahora cada quien irá a buscar lo siguiente – extendió un lista de hacia el pequeño Manta – y tu te harás cargo de que cumplan antes de la cena.

-Y.. pero Anna, no esperaremos a que Len nos termine de explicar la situación de su mundo – respondió el bajito Oyamada.

-Cierto Annita, me interesaría mucho saber en que consiste esa técnica especial para vencer a Hao.

-Lo sabrás luego, ahora Tamao y yo tenemos mucho que hacer – respondió la rubia sin mirar de frente a su prometido – Tamao – llamó a la peli rosa quien abrumada intentaba aclarar la información recibida.

-Yoh – replico Mirai Len – podemos hablar un momento a solas.

-¡Eh! Si – dirigió al Tao a una habitación aparte.

-Mantas, amuletos, comida, pinceles, incienso, pintura, chocolate, caramelos... ¿para que necesitará Anna todo esto? – curioso pronunció Oyamada a Ryu.

-Mejor no cuestiones la lista de doña Anna y vayamos por lo que nos pidió – respondió el Botoku no Ryu.

-¡Yo podré conseguir los pinceles, la pintura y los dulces en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando! – mencionó Lyserg.

-¿Te estas hospedando en un hotel? pero por que Lyserg, Anna podrá ser algo gruñona, pero seguro podrá permitirte que pases la noche aquí – tímido declaró Manta con una risita nerviosa al imaginar la respuesta de la sacerdotisa:

"Tendrá que pagar su hospedaje, aunque pensándolo bien le saldrá barato, no encontrará en ninguna otra pensión la comodidad que aquí tenemos"

-Ji,ji,ji.

-Si, claro esa bruja es capaz de dejarte sin un céntimo Lyserg – atacó Horohoro con los brazos tras su nuca.

-¡Je! De todas formas tengo que ir por mis cosas al hotel, ayer que vine al Japón era muy tarde y no creí prudente venir tan noche.

-Como prefieras – resumió Manta – aún así tenemos que conseguirles estas cosas a Anna de lo contrario se enfadará con nosotros.

-¡Cierto! Por ello te acompañaremos a tu hotel Lyserg y te ayudaremos a traer tus cosas, mientras buscamos lo que nos pidió doña Anna – ya se la creía Ryu ilusionado por conocer la habitación de su amado peli verde.

-¡eh¡No, no es necesario joven Ryu! Yo puedo ir solo, además si nos dividimos las cosas de la lista, terminaremos pronto con lo encomendado – Lyserg sudaba la gota fría – _no puedo permitir que vengan conmigo, _Él_ podría estar allí esperándome y no sabré como explicarles a mis amigos su presencia en mi cuarto_.

-¡Buena idea! A ver – emocionado recalcó Manta al dividir la lista – a cada uno nos tocará conseguir dos cosas – entrego sin recibir consentimiento los papelitos y salió guiñando de la mano a Ryu de la pensión.

-¡Ajas! – suspiro tranquilo el peli verde, ignorando a gran escala las tensionadas miradas de sus otros dos amigos, se retiro del lugar.

En una de las habitaciones de la pensión..

-¿Qué necesitas hablar? – desganado pregunto el castaño.

-Más bien prevenirte – refutó el Tao.

-¿eh?

-Anna acudió al lado de Hao poco después de tu muerte – empezó a relatar Len, sin perder detalle de la reacción del Asakura - .

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – con los puños cerrados pronunció Yoh.

-Por que no quiero que nada perturbe esta misión, Yoh, hay muchas vidas en juego y si no estas totalmente concentrado en la técnica que emplearas perderemos todo- reprochó Len.

-¿Qué? – atónito.

-Ya han muerto dos poderosos Shamanes con dicha hazaña y créeme no quisiera volver a vivir tu muerte por segunda ocasión – reveló con tristeza en su mirada desviándola.

-Len.

-Muchos de nuestros amigos, han sacrificado su vida para poder ver realizado tu sueño¡Je! – sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro – al final todos compartimos tu mismo ideal Yoh. ¡Al final todos deseamos vivir tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones! – estalló el Tao.

-Len, yo – sin saber que responder exactamente, Yoh se aproximó a su amigo para abrazarle por los hombros.

Un destello rojizo parpadeo en el ambiente, leve, pero furioso. Sin lograr llamar su atención.

En la Sala de la pensión En.

Ya habían transcurrido dos minutos completos sin decirse nada, sin embargo permanecían ahí, deseando que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo.

El peli azul demasiado sumiso en sus dudas con respecto a la actitud de Mirai Len. Y Len extrañamente molesto por el comportamiento de su ex compañero de equipo.

-Es... irreal lo que nos contó ese sujeto – soltó casi suspirando el Ainu.

Len no contestó, se limito a alzar una ceja y asentir expectante.

-¡Murk! Pues que te sucede te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué? – molesto atacó Horohoro.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo – escabulló Len, avanzando hacia la salida.

-¡Ingrato! Yo solo quería hacer un poco de conversación, ya que desde que llegamos aquí no hemos platicado nada – farfulló con pucheritos al cruzarse de brazos irritado.

-"¡Si quieres conversar hazlo con tu nuevo amigo.. al parecer te llevas de maravillas con él!"– con cierto tono de recelo irrumpió a gritos Len seguido de un portazo.

-¡Ay caray! – de una pieza sorprendido – soy yo o eso me sonó a celos – sonrió con picardía.

En cierto Hotel.

Abrió con cautela la puerta de su habitación.

-Ha... – reprimió pronunciar ese nombre. Desde que despertó esa mañana solo en su cama no había visto al supuesto **_Yasha _**y eso le perturbaba algo. Sobre todo con lo que se enteró en la casa de Yoh. Necesitaba ver al peli castaño.

Aunque la soledad de las cuatro paredes fue lo único que encontró.

"¿a dónde habrá ido?... quisiera preguntarle... por lo que contó ese sujeto tan parecido a Len, pero... ¡Grks! Él y Anna... eso... No, no puedo ir a un mundo donde él esta con otra persona no lo toleraría, sin embargo, Yoh y los demás cuentan con mi apoyo para esa batalla ¡Arks!"

-De acuerdo – predeterminó – iré con Yoh y le contaré lo sucedido.

-¿Quién es Yoh? – sonó una voz muy familiar desde la puerta de la habitación, exaltándolo.

-Tú – replico.

-Si, esperabas a alguien más – indago con suspicacia, molesto – quizás a ese tal Yoh.

-Este.. – no sabía que decir, ni siquiera había pensado que decirle cuando tuviese de frente al otro gemelo de su amado Hao.

Estaba inmóvil. Con la mente en blanco, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, sin las fuerzas o el valor para sacarlas a flote. Él había hecho algo sin pensar, llevado por una emoción que creyó olvidado después de tanto tiempo, pero no fue así y apenas se encontró con un sujeto idéntico al motivo de sus desvelos, viene y se acuesta con él.

Sonaba feo y así era.

-Pregunte – empezó a decir el moreno cuando unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura. _–¿ahora que le pasa?_

-Lo lamento... – alzó su rostro entre sus gruesos mechones verdes para besarle con ternura – tengo que irme – finalizó sin agregar más y salir de la habitación.

"Cometí un error similar en el pasado y no lo volveré a hacer" 

-¿Qué?- dejando en estado de Shock a **_Yasha. _**

Finalmente en una de las habitaciones más amplias de la pensión Asakura.

Todos estaban reunidos preparados para el emocionante y misterioso viaje.

Ambas chicas, la sacerdotisa y la peli rosa sostenían un poderoso conjuro alrededor del enorme Ying Yang de la familia Tao en el suelo.

-Deben hacer su posesión de almas– replico Anna con rosario en mano.

-¿Nuestra posesión de almas? –divertido preguntó Yoh.

-Así sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes podrán atravesar el portal.

-Bien. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo Chocolove no ha venido. Sería muy triste irnos y no avisarle de nada.

-¡Ay! Por lo que te preocupas Yoh – chilló Horohoro.

-Pero es que¿quién lo va a recibir cuando venga?

-No te preocupes, seguro Fausto y la señora Elisa, ya estarán aquí cuando él venga – consoló Manta.

-De todas maneras me hubiese gustado que nos acompañase .

-¡Basta de boberías Yoh! – regaño Mirai Len.

-¡Si!

-¿Listos? – llamó la voz de Kyoyama.

-¡Si! – fue la respuesta general del grupo con sus posesiones activas.

-¡La primera simboliza a mi Madre! – desplegó las cuencas y las posesiones de los Shamanes se intensificó - ¡La segunda simboliza a mi Padre! – instintivamente cada uno se coloco alrededor del enorme Ying Yang con Manta y Tamao intercalados para disminuir en ellos la falta de poder espiritual necesaria en el viaje - ¡La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo! – un leve revoltijo del viento empezó a azotarlos con brusquedad mientras haces de luces desprendían del símbolo Tao - ¡Acude a mi llamado, acude a quien te implora Oh gran Sheng Rei¡Ábrenos las puertas del tiempo y llévanos al mundo reinado por el caos¡Técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna que así sea! – Las nubes cubrieron los rayos del sol, oscureciendo repentinamente el día, el viento frío abría un enorme agujero en el cielo, los haces de luz que desprendían del Ying Yang se unificaron en una sola, los cuerpos de nuestros amigos ascendieron inmediatamente hacia el remolino en el azur, desapareciendo por completo en la poderosa distorsión del tiempo.

Sus conciencias fueron una sola con sus espíritus acompañantes e incluso con el resto, el palpitar de sus corazones y pulso tácitos coincidían en ritmos. Sus pensamientos fueron uno solo.

"Al llegar a mi mundo, no deben de fiarse de ustedes mismos, sus otros yo, no son los de antes" – fue el unánime recuerdo de las advertencias de Mirai Len.

Continuarà...

Notas de Aika-chan:

!Por fin! Si ya se que me demore mas de lo planeado y lo peor del caso es que "Full Class Sport" aun no ha sido actualizado TT.TT !Gomen! Pero prometo actualizar esta semana, ya que por fin estoy de vacaciones o - no se creen diciembre para mi es el mas en el que mas responsabilidades tengo ññUU

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste, tanto como a mi y mi hermanita leerlo nn, sobra RECORDARLES QUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEWs, al menos diciendo !ta bueno! ..U

Y aunque Fanfiction ya me manso tarjeta amarilla con esto de contestar reviews... aquì respondò, ji,ji,ji - que placentero es ir contra la ley .:

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: **!Gracias por decir que mi historia esta genial! pero a ver como que no sabes quien es "Hao"? si Haito, es Haito . y claro que continuamos con la historia, sobre todo ahora que vi por fin el capitulo que tanto me interesa ver - "la oscuridad en mi corazon" - Por cierto tu nick, esta muy original y dificil de pronunciar n.nUU - hablando de Raven ¿donde se habrà metido este guapo conductor de zoids?

**okami reiko:** Hola Okami, me alegra que la historia te tenga intrigada, comporto contigo la emociòn por la presencia de los Len - como negarlo ambos son tan BELLOS - sobretodo cuando uno se las quiere pasar de listo con nuestro Horìn O. Gracias por leerlos y espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Hitomy miwa akimoto:** Konnichi Wa Hito-chan, lamento haberte causado confusiòn con los personajes, pero eso es lo divertido de la historia, si supieras lo que falta por leer todavìa.. Espero verte pronto por estos lados y seguir leyendo tus preciosos reviews.

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: n.nUU cabe vez que leo un review vuestro quedo cada vez mas sorprendida, por casualidad no eres adivina o clarividente - con esto te digo mucho . - pues para que veas que Lyserg no es tan "inocente" como nos lo imaginamos, espero que esta entrega te guste y datos acerca de Hao y su relaciòn" con el ingles pa el proximo càp.

Bueno, esos son todos, los reviews, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo - tarde, pero seguro - espero leer prontos sus comentarios y sugerencias, ya me voy, por que tengo que ir a buscar a Raven, me habìa prometido contestar el los reviews y no vino T.T

!Chaito! Se despide Aika-chan .


	4. La otra cara de la Moneda

**"Tour in the Dimension"**

_Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen, es más si así fuera no sufriría esperanzada por una segunda temporada. Es gracias al ingenio de Hiroyuki – el autor y dueño de los derechos reservados de Shaman King- que mi mente vuela para escribir esta secuela nacida de mi loca cabeza. !Gomen por no poner el disclaimer en el capítulo anterior U.U!_

**En el Cáp. Anterior:**

**-**¡Es la esposa del rey Shaman!

Con que nuestra Annita, esposa de Hao ¿eh?

-_"Cometí un error similar en el pasado y no lo volveré a hacer" _

¿Y Lyserg¿Qué hará al respecto¿Volverá a buscar a Yasha?

- Len, yo.

-Soy yo o eso me sonó a celos.

Por su lado Yoh si que sabe encontrar consuelo (XD) y Horohoro no se queda atrás.

**Cáp.4: "La Otra cara de la moneda"**

Una fuerte sensación de mareo golpeo sus cuerpos. Adoloridos empezaron a removerse en sí mismos, friolentos y aturdidos se incorporaron con dificultad.

-¡Mi cabeza! – gimió Manta.

-¡Muh! Me duele todo el cuerpo – chilló Tamao.

-¡Que sensación tan asquerosa, no debí haberme comido ese Ramen! – se contuvo Horohoro con su mano en el estomago!.

-¡Que delicadito! – espetó Len.

-¡Ay¡Tú no me hables! – reprocho el Ainu - ¡Grks!

-"Silencio" – ordenó Anna – Tenemos compañía – agregó.

E inmediato unas potentes poderes espirituales golpearon los cuerpos de los Shamanes.

-¿Qué rayos? – recriminó Ryu con Tokagero posesionando su espada de madera.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? – azoró Mirai Len con su lanza en mano.

-No me digas que son amigos tuyos – recriminó Horohoro al detener una esfera de poder verde azulada.

-¡Grks!Demonios¿A qué estás jugando Lobo? – exclamó Mirai Len muy molesto.

-¿Lobo? – Balbuceó Yoh quien a duras penas sostenía el enorme poder espiritual que le atacaba.

-No podremos seguir contrarrestando estos ataques – se quejó Horohoro con su segunda posesión en alto.

-¡Senki , Goki! – Pronunció la voz de la sacerdotisa. E inmediato el choque de dos fuerzas inimaginables apareció.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan poderosa - se escucho un brusco tono de voz enronquecido.

_-¡Esa voz!_ – pensó Len al alzar su mirada hacia el horizonte de donde provenían las siluetas de sus atacantes.

Cuatro en total. Dos chicas de esbelta figura y cabellos largos atados en trencillas – Celeste el de una y oscuro el de la mas baja - a la par de otros dos Shamanes varones uno con una pequeña estatuilla en mano con camiseta gris oscura ajustada al cuerpo, pantalón negro con botas sport y un par de muñequeras con toques tradicionales Ainu. Parejo cada uno poseía una especie de oráculo virtual en sus antebrazos.

-¡Demoraron más de lo planeado¡Empezamos a creer que ya no vendrían! – continuo diciendo el misterioso personaje.

-Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti solo – respondió Mirai Len en el mismo tono frívolo y tosco de su hablante.

-¡Munkr! – gruño.

-De todas formas nos alegra que ya estén aquí – irrumpió la conversación el segundo Shaman. Un Chico de cabellos castaños claro, grandes ojos y una estatura no menos baja que la del Shaman Ainu. - ¡Discúlpenos por lo de hace rato, pero necesitábamos comprobar sus poderes! – sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Eh¿probar nuestros poderes? Pues por poco se les pasa la mano no creen – gritó Horohoro.

-"!Cierra la boca Horohoro!" – regaño Len.

-Pero... – intento seguir quejándose, sin embargo prefirió callar, estaba mareado y se sentía muy débil después de esos taques.

-¡Hermano!- chilló Pilikka al tomar por el brazo al bicolor.

En igual angustia, observo con curiosidad la chica Shaman de cabellos celestes.

-Al parecer el viaje fue muy agotador, por favor acompáñenos – ofreció la chica con bandada blanca en su frente con los mismo detalles Ainu del Shaman varón. Ella luce una camisa azul con detalles rosa en conjunto con un short algo corto.

-¿Muh? – _Len nos advirtió de sus compañeros en este mundo, aunque hasta el momento, ignorando el ataque de hace rato, se han comportado muy amable con nosotros_ – pensó Manta mientras analizaba los rostros de cada Shaman frente suyo.

-Muy bien, llévenlos a la fortaleza con los demás – soltó el más alto de los Shamanes en cuanto siguió su camino hacia el frente sin reparar en lo más mínimo en los recién llegados, que le veían con curiosidad, en especial cierto chino con lanza.

-Como usted ordené señor – soltó la chica de cabellos oscuros. A quien Mirai Len observó con fiereza.

-¡Excelente! Me muero de hambre y estoy muy cansada – replico Anna en cuanto emprendió camino hacia la peli celeste.

-¡Señorita Anna!– Tamao le llamó muy leve la atención con nerviosismo.

-Es una idea muy reconfortante – favoreció Yoh al estirar sus músculos con pereza sin dejar de sonreír - tus amigos se comportan muy amables¿No crees que exageraste con lo que nos dijiste Len? – palmeó el castaño al peli violáceo.

-No- susurro este con los mechones de su cabello tapándole el rostro – _él sigue comportándose muy frívolo_.

-¡Yoh! – por su lado gimió con notable nostalgia el Shaman peli castaño claro, al reprimir los deseos de abrazar al castaño Asakura.

-¡Muh! – percibió las intenciones del chico. A lo que sonrió -Soy Yoh Asakura – saludó.

-¿Ah? – replico sorprendido el peli castaño claro - Si – recriminó su mirada desviándola, al empezar a avanzar hacia el horizonte – es mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar, la noche suele ser muy peligrosa.

-¡Ji,ji,ji! Bueno – siguió Yoh.

-¿Te sientes bien hermano? – pregunto Pilikka.

-Si, eso creo solo que me duele el estomago – avanzó el Ainu a la par de su hermana, ambos observados con cautela por la Shaman peli celeste.

-Que sujetos tan extraños – a susurros comentó Ryu a Lyserg.

-Algo – respondió el peli verde curioso por el Shaman que se despidió sin mucha ceremonia.

_-¡La Oscuridad ahora es amiga de ese cabeza de púas_! – por su parte pensó para sus adentros Len Tao.

Mientras en el Tokio de Yoh y los demás...

-¡Changa Manga! Me habré comido el mandado pue, pero no era para que se olvidasen de mí T.T – lloriqueó Chocolove en frente de la pensión En.

Un ligero revoltijo de polvo sacudió la abandonada entrada de la enorme casa.

-TT.TT ¡Qué ingratos! - siguió su sollozo abrazado a su espíritu acompañante - ¡Échele pue, mi Nick, estos cueritos se han olvidado de su mono bananero, y yo que les tenía preparado unos buenos chistes "y me han dejado más plantado que una flor!" – lució una pose triunfante.

-T.TU no tiene chiste si no hay quien se ría de mi chiste – razonó en el instante en que una solitaria hoja de papel cayó cerca suyo.

-¡Ay, pue que será esto¡Una cartita pa la niña!- le hojeó- ¡Esta chino Entenderle! (XD)

-T.T ¡Estos desconsiderados me las pagarán! – prendió la hoja de las puntillas de sus dedos - hago un buen chiste sin nadie pa que se ría de él. Nick vele a ver si tu le entiendes.

De regreso en la dimensión paralela, en la fortaleza de los Shamanes rebeldes. A cada unos de los viajeros dimensiónales les fue asigna una habitación por pareja. Anna con Tamao y Pilikka – las chicas siempre la excepción del mundo (U.U)- Ryu con Manta; Yoh con Lyserg y Horo con Len.

-¡Oye, no crees que en este sitio se percibe un ambiente tenso! – comentó Horohoro al alzar sus manos detrás de su nuca, recostándose en el futón.

-...

-¿Len? ... – llamó hastiado – "Ya"¿hasta cuando mantendrás esa ley de hielo conmigo? – se reclino en dirección del futón de su compañero a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¡Muh! – escuchó decir.

-No creas que...- interrumpió su oración al sentir la fría y suave mano del Shaman de China sobre su frente.

-Para estar enfermo, parloteas demasiado, pelo de púas – farfullo Len.

-Al menos yo busco con que entretenerme – reprochó – pero tú..

-Este sitio no me agrada en lo más mínimo, menos ese sujeto llamado "Lobo" – no dejó que Horohoro continuase hablando – no estoy seguro si hicimos bien viniendo a este lugar.

-¡Je! Lo dices por que de una forma u otra no llevamos las riendas del asunto – con amargura espetó el Ainu – sé a lo que te refieres, a decir verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la situación, pero ¿qué se le hará?.

-¡Todo lo tomas la ligera!- con molestia reprochó Len.

-¡No es verdad!- gruñó el Ainu.

-¡Tonto!

-¡Engreído!

-¡Cabeza Hueca!

-"¿Qué?" ¡Grks¿Quieres pelear? – propuso.

-¡Grks! – estaba apunto de contestarle cuando .

-Los estamos esperando para cenar – la voz de la chica peli celeste inundó la habitación con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Si! "Comida" – chilló Horohoro dejando aún lado su discusión con Len y jalándolo hacia las escaleras descendieron al comedor.

-¡Je! Había olvidado lo espontáneo que era mi hermano – sonrió al principio llenando de nostalgia su comentario.

En cierta parte desolada de Tokio.

-¡Te extrañé¡No sabes cuanto! – susurro al viento el Chico Ainu de cabellos rebeldes bicolor – Len – continuo fijando el azul oscuro de sus pupilas en los tenebrosos mantos del cielo.

"_Ellos dos siempre se entendieron Lobo, es más podría asegurarte que ahora mismos están haciendo de las suyas_" – ese fugaz recuerdo y dolorosas palabras invadieron sus pensamientos.

-¡Grks! – empuñó sus manos, cortándose con sus propias uñas la parte inferior de estas, en un halo furioso de su aura azulina, en menos de tres segundos el lugar estaba congelado por completo.

Casi tras suyo, la silueta blanquecina de una fiera canina rugió.

En el comedor.

-¡Esto es asqueroso! – se escucho la queja de la sacerdotisa. Al estirar su plato al frente.

Los Rumores no se hicieron esperar, en la mesa estaban sentados nuestros Shamanes de la pensión En, los Shamanes que recibieron a los chicos y otras tres personas más.

-Señorita Anna – con temor replico Tamao.

-Pero Annita – expreso Yoh.

-Quiero una cena decente. Venimos desde muy lejos para ayudarles lo menos que merecemos es una deliciosa comida– espetó con los ojos cerrados, causando furia en la rubia cocinera.

-¡_Por fin, la bruja y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo!_ – pensó Horohoro.

La mirada de la sacerdotisa se posó en el peli bicolor.

-¡Glups¡Je! Si me lo permiten yo puedo preparar algo en menos de lo que canta un gallo n.nU – era eso o se despedía de este mundo cruel.

Anna lo mataría por sus pensamientos.

-¡Estupendo, y ya estuvieras moviendo tu trasero de ahí¡ - palmó la mesa con su mano derecha la rubia.

-No, no es necesario, Botoku y mi persona podemos preparar algo, con su permiso – aseguró el peli castaño claro.

-¡Si, claro! – desganado afirmo el llamado Botoku, un hombre flacucho de cabellera negra larga hasta los hombros con un rostro macabro. Unas horrendas ojeras adornan parte de su rostro.

-¡Caray! Parece no haber dormido muy bien últimamente – comentó Yoh preocupado por el estado del sujeto.

-Olviden al idiota de Ryu, se ha comportado extraño desde la muerte de ... – reparó en sus palabras. Al percatar las miradas de los presentes sobre sí. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación por lo que lejos de intimidarse, solo cuido el tono de sus palabras – Yoh.

Algunos dieron cabíz baja, otros solamente se extrañaron por la intervención de Lobo, el más amargado de sus anfitriones, aún más que Mirai Len.

-Como sea, podemos ir hablando de lo que tienen planeado para que Yoh derroté a Hao – cortó Anna.

-Antes, deberán descansar un rato – la sedosa voz de una chica de esbelto cuerpo, cabellos rosados con bucles y ropa casual, contestó a la rubia que apenas erizó los vellos de su cuerpo.

-¿Tamao? – replicaron en coro abrumados los presentes, Tamamura, parecería irreconocible por el tono de su voz y esa acentuada silueta, sin embargo la timidez al dirigirse a la sacerdotisa no se perdía en siglos.

Por otro lado.

-Hemos recibido noticias que los viajeros ya están en nuestro mundo, Señor – menciono un joven con capa verde oscura a la espalda inclinado con rostro al suelo ante quien fuese su señor.

-Ya era hora que vinieran, estoy emocionado por ver que tan fuerte es ese Yoh Asakura – plácido respondió el Shaman de poderosa presencia. Con solemne kimono blanco y un Hakama negro acoge sus largos cabellos castaños oscuros en torno de unos ojos negros de suspicaz mirada.

-¡Youme! Por favor encárgate de que nuestros intrusos ínter dimensiónales reciban mis saludos – agregó sin más preámbulos al desvanecerse.

-Como usted lo desee – respondió el llamado Youme, cuyo rostro es cubierto por una ligera máscara blanca.

-Así que ya están aquí – replico cierta voz femenina. Sin recibir respuesta del enmascarado.

-¡Inepto! – deslizó los bordes de su kimono Rosado bajo con decoraciones de cerezos en flor de delicada armonía con sus gruesos y largos cabellos rubios.

En la fortaleza de los Shamanes.

-Es un placer conocerlos – saludó con plena cortesía y pleno dominio de sus palabras – espero que la llegada de Len, no les haya causado molestias, más de las necesarias – prosiguió al ocupar sitio en el lugar principal de la mesa.

-Ninguno – respondió Yoh, sonriendo.

Chocando miradas con la rosada dama.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – soltó sin preocupación el castaño.

-¿Qué? – se ruborizó Tamamura. El reencontrarse con su primer amor revolvía sus sentimientos, sobre todo por que aún amaba el recuerdo del joven Asakura y tenerlo en frente era un sueño hecho realidad, pero sabía contener sus sentimientos, como había aprendido de la señorita Anna. Su rubor fue nada más a causa de la imprudencia del chico.

-¡Tonto eso, hasta yo lo sé, no se pregunta! – golpeó Horohoro, noqueando al castaño.

-¿Si? – desplegó casi inconsciente y pronto se reincorporo fresco. – solo tengo curiosidad.

Tamamura Sonrió. Dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados nostálgica la presencia de ellos, era ver uno de sus continuos sueños, recuperar lo perdido en las arenas del tiempo, y ahí estaban. Reparó en la figura de su otro Yo, pequeña, tímida, sonrojada y sumisa. Tierna y dependiente de la felicidad de los demás, en especial de la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado¿Qué tanto persistía de esa Tamao, en su interior?

-Diecinueve –contestó por fin.

-Me lo suponía – pensativo dijo Yoh.

-¿Diecinueve? – repitió Manta, al sacar cuentas –¿ viajamos tres años de nuestra realidad a la suya?

-Tres con dos meses – afirmó la chica.

-¡La cena está lista! – el grito provino de la cocina.

-Hablaremos luego.

El viento golpeó el grueso de sus ropas y oleaba con apremió su capa.

No conocían el lugar exacto de donde se ocultaban los incompetentes rebeldes, sin embargo estos nunca pasarían por alto ayudar a una ciudad en peligro.

-¡Ataquen ahora! – fue el grito de guerra por parte de Youme- "En el nombre del gran Hao Asakura, el rey Shaman, morirán todos los humanos de esta ciudad y aquellos Shamanes que osen ir en su contra" – continuo su monótono discurso.

Cuya respuesta obtenida fue el sagaz contraataque de ciertos Shamanes habitantes de la ciudad de Florencia, España.

-¡No permitiremos que destruyan nuestro hogar! – gruñó un sujeto rubio con su posesión de objetos en mano (una especie de pincel torneado)

-¡Estúpido! – respondió su ataque el mismo Youme.

Mientras el resto de su escuadrón, compuesto por "El Trío de la flor" y ... destruían todo a su alcance, Shamanes, humanos y construcciones.

-¡Ustedes no comprenden el deseo del Señor Hao! – replicó la peli naranja con su muñeco de calabaza en alto.

-¡Malditas Brujas! – farfullo, una hermosa chica de rizos con un libro de literatura posesionado - ¡Oh gran hidalgo de la Mancha, ataca! – invocó a su espíritu acompañante, un hombre flacucho con lanza en mano vistiendo armadura medieval.

-¡Mariam, acabará con todos ustedes! – amenazó la Shaman de Billy de Kid u.u.

En cierto cuarto de máquinas. El molesto tintineo de la alarma enloqueció.

El sobresalto en el comedor, no se hizo esperar al escucharse el alboroto.

-¡Es un nuevo ataque! – gimió Tamao (entiéndase que la sacerdotisa)

-¡Grks! Ellos de nuevo – gruñó Mirai Len.

Marimba y compañía se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía todos esos sonidos exasperantes.

-¡Es en España, en la ciudad de Florencia! - dio a conocer el Shaman de cabellos castaños claros, con diestro dominio del teclado de la computadora principal.

-¿Cuántos son? – exigió saber Lobo.

-¡un momento! – dijo sin abandonar su afanosa labor.

-"¡Manta!" – Gruñó sin pensarlo, dejando al descubierto la identidad del muchacho que apenas tuvo tiempo de darle importancia a la imprudencia de su amigo.

-¿Manta?- con un baje de dolor, preguntó Yoh.

-¡Es Youme en compañía del Trío de la flor y otros dos! – aunque decepcionado, el peli castaño claro reveló la información sin levantar la mirada.

-¡Listo! – apresurado Lobo, chequeó su oráculo virtual – partiré ahora mismo hacia allá.

-¡Voy contigo!- dijo Mirai Len.

-No- cortó Tamamura – debes descansar Len, Natsumi y el equipo del Hielo pueden ir con él – Enfáticamente ordenó la peli rosa.

-¡Grks! – se limitó a obedecer y salir de la sala enfadado.

-Podemos ir con ellos – ofreció Lyserg.

-No es necesario – consolidó Natsumi encaminándose con Lobo hacia el exterior de la fortaleza.

En España.

-Ya hemos dado aviso al joven Horokeu – alardeó un chico de rasgos finos.

-Esperemos que vengan a tiempo – lastimosamente susurro una anciana con la mirada pérdida en la sangrienta batalla de los Shamanes.

_-¿Cuánto más demoraran los de la resistencia?_ – pensó Youme inquieto.

Lobo y Natsumi ascendieron hacia la plataforma de la fortaleza, el Ying Yang plasmado en su superficie, con su posesión de objetos activa ocuparon el centro del círculo frente a la sacerdotisa peli rosa, la cual sostenía en sus manos una tablilla de adivinación.

-¿Qué es lo que harán? – curioso pregunto Ryu.

-Canalizara sus habilidades de adivinanzas para transportarlos al lugar de la batalla – contestó Anna sin ningún problema.

-¡_Es increíble¡Anna, siempre tan precisa! – _con un leve sonrojo pensó el Shaman Manta.

-Pero el equipo de hielo no irá con ellos – advirtió Pilikka.

-Ellos, le estarán esperando allá – medio sonrió el macabro Ryu de esa dimensión.

-¿Cómo? – sin temor preguntó la chica Ainu.

-La distribución de nuestros aliados es parcial. Cuando Hao, empezó atacar a las ciudades una por una en todo el mundo, empezamos a dividirnos las regiones – aclaró la Shaman peli celeste.

-El equipo de hielo, esta encargado de esa zona- sombrío agregó Ryu.

Con Youme y el resto de Shamanes.

-¡Tontos! – Mariam, arremetió el ataque de su oponente, una poderosa posesión del hielo de bath.

-¡Pino! – llamó Soya, la Shaman del espíritu la rana glorialmon.

- Estos sujetos no podrán contra nosotros – aseguró a su compañera.- _al menos no, mientras lleguen esos chiquillos._

Los ataques se incrementaban con ahínco; El escuadrón enviado por Hao se incrementaba sin razón aparente, poniendo en aprietos al equipo del hielo, quienes daban lo mejor de sí contra el trío de la flor.

En lo alto de la fortaleza.

Los movimientos acompasados de los labios de Tamamura, indicaban el inicio de la transportación. Todos estaban expectante a la función del símbolo Tao. Y antes de que desaparecieran Lobo y Natsumi, este primero, divisó a Mirai Len recostado en la columna paralela de la plataforma viéndole directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Cuídate! – leyó en los labios de su amado Neko. Provocando una tierna sonrisa de su parte para el peli violáceo. Detalle que no pasó por alto Natsumi, ni Len Tao.

-¡_Es extraño!_ _¡Su comportamiento es extraño! _– analizó Len a la pareja, hasta que uno de ellos se desvaneció al ser transportado.

_Continuarà..._

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquì me tienen con un capitulo màs de "Tour in the dimension" . yo tambien esty emocionada por conocer a los shamanes de la otra diemensiòn, agradezco infinitamente los comentarios de cada uno, no saben cuanto me alientan para seguir actualizando y etto n.nU igual mi onee-chan que esta al pendiente que continue escribiendo T.T casi no me deja leer algùn libro en mi tiempo libre ñ.ñ- de todos modos Arigato!

-Si, si no estoy encima tuyo, no actualizas pronto U.U - una voz muy familiar suena a lo lejos

..? Nani?

Mejor pasemos a sus preciosos reviews nOn:

**Zahia vlc : **!Hola Zahia-chan! Ya me hacìa falta ver su reviews por estos lados, TT.TT me alegra que ya este de regreso. Y bueno n.nU !Gomen por confundirla con el personaje de Yasha, pero prontito le aseguro que aclarare el origen de este castaño, tan chulo - eso si, lo que puedo adelantarle es que durante los siguietes capitulos, posiblemente le confunda un poquito màs. Espero que esta entrega le guste y deje su importante comentario por aquì, nos leemos.

**Okami Reiko!**Celos, celos y màs celos tendremos, pero creo que ya no tanto de nuestroLencito! nOn y por supuesto que le sacaremos a Mirai Len lo de su relaciòn con Horo en su mundo, asì tenga que ser con cuchara . - y como lo prometì, aquì ya tiene la actualizaciòn y cuantos màs reviews reciba pronto tendremos arriba el quinto capitulo :

**Alejamoto: H**ola Ale-chan n.n, siempre me emociona recibir un reviews tuyo, es que eres la ùnica que pregunta por Liserg y Haito - T.T ellos tambien son mi pareja favorito, claro despuès de Len y Horìn (XD) , en fin Yasha es...!Gomen, pero creo que lo sabràs mas adelante en la historia! Eso si, no te preocupes por lyserg, ya que resultò ser mejor Ladròn que Yasha, si sabes a lo que me refiero - Aika con mirada pìcara. - y como ya habràs leìdo en este capìtulo Hao tiene a su general a la disposiciòn, dime no te agrada Youme XD...

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: **Gracias por lo de "raro" - eso creo n.nU - y si Lyserg, pobre que pecado estarà pagando para pasarla tan mal ñ.ñ, en fin, ya te enteraràs de la personalidad de cada uno de los shamanes de la otra dimensiòn!je! igual estoy emocionada por conocerlos y esto, que soy la escribo el fanfic. Espero que este capitulo te guste igual que los otros. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Armys: A**rmys!Armys! TT,TT me alegra tener de regreso a la primera que se atreviò a dejarme un reviews wn Tour" me hizo falta en los otros capitulos, creì que ya no volverìa. Pero aquì esta y si emocionante se esta poniendo la historia y aùn falta màs por seguir leyendo, espero leer muy pronto su opiniòn de este capitulo.

Y finish de los reviews, cinco en un solo capitulo, eh! creo que volvimos al ritmo inicial y espero que no lo perdamos, por lo pronto solo les agrego "espero que este capitulo les guste y sigan dejando sus **REVIEWS**, entre màs tenga, màs pronto actualizare"

**Diccionario: **

**Yasha** Demonio.

**Youme** Fantasma.

!Matta Ne!Aika Asakura! n.n


	5. Temores e identidades

**En el Cáp. Anterior:**

-De todas formas nos alegra que ya estén aquí

"Por Fin, los chicos han llegado a la otra dimensión n.n"

-TT.TT ¡Qué ingratos!

"Pobrecito de Chocolove¿quién quiere hacerle compañía?

-Quiero una cena decente.

"Ahora si que están en problemas"

-Hablaremos luego.

"¿Y por que tan misteriosos los Shamanes de la otra dimensión"

-¡Youme! Por favor encárgate de que nuestros intrusos ínter dimensiónales reciban mis saludos.

"!Youme¡Lobo¡Manta¿Y estos?"

**Cáp.5 "Temores e identidades"**

_In memoriam de Carlos Alemán_

Observo con cuidado el paisaje. Transportarse hacia diferentes puntos del mundo, no era nuevo, pese, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a sentirse algo mareado después de uno.

-¡Están a unos metros de aquí! – replico la voz de Natsumi.

-¡Si! – apenas dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron sin miramientos hacia el lugar de donde provenían los choques espirituales y las múltiples explosiones. Sin preámbulos, ya tenían en frente el campo de batalla, en el cual para su asombro.

-¿Qué, pero ¿Qué es todo esto? – balbuceó Lobo.

-El joven Oyamada se equivoco en el diagnostico – dudó la Shaman con la mitad de los aliados de Hao delante suyo.

-¡Arks! No importa – pronunció alterado - ¡**Fuyu Ryo**! – ordenó el ainu a su espíritu acompañante, un hermoso y feroz Lobo de las frías montañas de Hokkaido - ¡Fusión de Almas!- reveló.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Qué? – fue la sorpresa general en los Shamanes de la pensión Asakura.

-¿Ese es...? – con temblorosas pupilas replico Pilikka.

-Es Fuyu Ryo, no puedo equivocarme es la bestia mitológica de Hokkaido – atónito señaló Horohoro – _pero por que la tiene ese sujeto, si se supone que solo los hijos de..._ – pensó sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Vaya es un espíritu mega impresionante! – elogió Ryu.

-¡Si, es un Lobo muy hermoso, va con su Shaman! – sonriente comentó Yoh. Sin perder detalle de la aflicción en el rostro de Manta.

_¡Se suponía que los oponentes eran solo seis¿de donde salieron los demás!_

-¡Ja! Es un tonto, debió haber hecho su posesión de objetos y no esa fusión de almas, pronto estará en aprietos – farfulló Len.

-Él sabe lo que hace – mencionó la Shaman Peli celeste.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un golpe tras otro, la velocidad del Ainu era incomparable con la destreza de sus oponentes. El Shaman esquivaba sin problemas los ataques del Trío de la flor, una vez que Tino había agotado su poder espiritual.

-¡No podrán vencerme! – ladró el Shaman.

Mientras el resto de sus aliados disminuían conforme aumentaba la presencia de los aliados de Youme. Natsumi se las arreglaba enfrentando a dos colegas de sus enemigos con su poderosa posesión de objetos - una espada plateada con haces azulinos "**Tensai Ao**".

Los poderes incrementaban en igual numero sus enemigos, tanto el Ainu como la chica persistían, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del equipo de hielo y demás Shamanes Españoles.

-¡Son demasiados! – visualizó Natsumi, resistiendo las técnicas de sus rivales – necesitamos, urgentemente ayuda – expresó la peli oscuro en dirección del cielo, segura que Tamao-sama le observaría.

-¡Grks! – se quejó Lobo - ¡Basta de jueguitos, Fuyu! – expulsó su espíritu acompañante de su cuerpo para hacer la posesión de objetos en una labrada, en forma de daga, estatuilla.

La figura poderosa del Lobo blanco alzó a su Shaman sobre su lomo.

-¡A ellas! – derribo sin más al Trío de la flor.

-¡Sorprendente, Lobo, ya te estabas demorando!- cínico Youme hizo frente al agotado Ainu.

-"¡Youme!"- gritó en su ataque al enmascarado, cuya posesión espiritual es una sensual vampiresa con alas de murciélagos extendida a los lados.

En la fortaleza.

-¡No debería permitir esto, no ahora! – preocupada remetía Tamao-sama a los Shamanes en el interior del Ying Yang.

-Ji,ji,ji pero si no vamos Lobo y esa chica podrían salir lastimados -sonrió Yoh.

-Ellos podrán contra el enemigo – mencionó Anna con los brazos cruzados viendo de reojo a la peli rosa.

-Aún así, no están preparados para luchar contra Youme y el resto de Shamanes malvados – respondió e inmediatamente cruzó mirada con Mirai Len.

-¿Y qué? No llegaremos a saber que tan buenos somos si no nos enfrentamos a ese canalla de Youme – refutó Ryu con su espada de madera al hombro.

-¡Cierto! ya es hora de entrar en acción¡- celebró Tokagero a su Shaman.

-¿Qué dices Bason? – alardeó Len.

-Estoy preparado para lo que sea señorito - respondió el robusto caballero de China apareciendo detrás del peli violáceo.

-¡Koloro! – llamó Horohoro.

-¡Ku,kurururu! – danzó el kropopus alrededor del Ainu.

-¡Morphin! – suave replico Lyserg. Recibiendo un "Si" mudo del Ada.

-¡Bien! – suspiró Tamao-sama – Manta-san, Ryu-san, Len y Pili-chan ¡cuiden de nuestros invitados¡por favor! – replico. En seguida dio inicio a la plegaria de transportación.

-¿Pili-chan? – sonrojada pregunto Pilikka.

-¿Qué? Mi hermana también es una... – se quejó Horohoro en cuanto se desvaneció de la plataforma junto a sus demás amigos.

-¡Ah! Yo también soy un Shaman!que emocionante¿cuál será mi espíritu acompañante?- emocionada decía Pilikka a Anna.

-¡Una Shaman¡Esta niña siempre me ha asombrado! – sin entusiasmo dijo Kyoyama a Tamao.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Tamao-sama, Yoh y los muchachos sabrán regresar con bien – por su parte animó el pequeño Manta a la sacerdotisa.

Entre las oscuras siluetas de los árboles.

-¡Si al menos, hubiese llegado a tiempo! – el sollozo de una preciosa doncella se escuchaba entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles en el bosque.

La cual alzó su niníve rostro al cielo, bañado en lágrimas. Ajena a la cálida presencia espiritual que intentaba consolarle.

España, Florencia.

-¡Auchg! Eso si dolió – se quejó Ryu.

-¡Quítate de encima, Ryu! – regañó Len con el cuerpo del Botoku sobre sí.

-¿Ya llegamos? – intento ubicarse Lyserg.

-Si, estamos en Florencia – contestó Mirai Len desenvainando su espada "Horaiken"- y es hora de combatir – presuroso desapareció entre la espesa vegetación del bosque a donde fueron transportado, con escasos metros de la ciudad.

-¡Es mejor darnos prisa! – siguió el casi zombis de Ryu.

-¡Len, Ryu! – llamó Manta - ¡espérenos!

-Hay que alcanzarlos, ellos no podrán solo – prosiguió Lyserg junto a Ryu, Manta, Len e Yoh.

-¡Her...- reprimió el vocablo – ¿te sientes bien?

-Más o menos -asintió al tomar la mano de Pilikka para incorporarse del suelo - algo me dice que no podré acostumbrarme a estos viajes – respondió Horohoro aturdido.

-¡Es mejor que aguardes aquí un rato, mientras te recuperas, digo, supongo que aún sientes malestares de su viaje dimensional- la chica intentó recostar al peli bi color.

-Y dejar que luches, para nada – se rehusó Horohoro -no sé que estará pensando mi otro _yo_ de este mundo, pero Horokeu Usui, no permitirá que pelees, puede ser muy peligroso. Quédate a mi lado – avanzó tomado de la mano de Pilikka.

"_Hermano_" – pensó Pilikka al evocar el recuerdo de cuanto se convirtió en Shaman, para poder luchar al lado de su hermano mayor contra las fuerzas malignas de Hao Asakura.

"_Fue el mismo día, en que perdí la cálida sensación protectora de mi hermano mayor, durante el entrenamiento, en las montañas de Hokkaido"_

Ese invierno, fue más frío de lo normal. Y Jeanne llevaba cinco meses entrenándolos.

En la batalla.

El cuerpo de Lobo lucía gastado y cansado delante de la inquebrantable presencia de Youme.

-¡Llegaron los invitados de honor! – replico al sentir las, familiares y a la vez ajenas, presencias de los Shamanes del Tokio alterno.

-¿Eh? – se giró Lobo.

Mirai Len, Ryu, Yoh, Len, Lyserg y Manta desplegaban sus respectivas posesiones de objetos contra el enemigo, derribándoles con cierta dificultad.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto desconcertado.

-¡Muh! Veo que no te anima ver a tus amigos – figuró Youme. Pronto dio un certero golpeo al hocico de Fuyu, noqueándolo – pues yo les daré un saludo de parte del señor Hao – gruñó con su posesión al máximo.

-"¡**Hime Makai**¡Apocalipsis Fantasmagórico!" – una enorme bola de poder oscuro envuelta entre alas de murciélago golpeó de en lleno a Yoh y los demás, desvaneciendo instantáneamente sus posesiones.

-¡Es... imposible! – con las pupilas temblorosas Horohoro vio como sus amigos eran vencidos con tal facilidad que nos le dio tiempo de hacer sus posesiones más poderosas. Yoh, Len, Ryu y Lyserg yacían lastimados entre los escombros de aquella ciudad, entre fuego y cenizas.

Toda una devastación total. De la encantadora ciudad de Florencia solo quedaba ruinas prendadas de cuerpos humanos sin vidas. Únicamente Mirai Len, Manta y el dark Ryu permanecían en pie con sus posesiones a la defensiva.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! – se carcajeó el enmascarado – ¿y estos son los sujetos que derrotarán al señor Hao, Ja,ja,ja... Si no son más que unos chiquillos!

-¡Sin vergüenza! – espetó Lobo sosteniendo su costado ensangrentado.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! – menos precio el general de Hao - ¡Acabaré con ellos en este preciso instante! – reveló sus intenciones en seguida de desprender otro ataque a los chicos.

Ataque que en esta ocasión fue detenido por la enorme posesión del espíritu de Horohoro. – Koloro.

-No tan de prisa, enmascarado ¡Grks!- contrarrestó Horo, el poder enviado.

-¡Horohoro! – sorprendido replico Mirai Len.

-Tú – intrigado vio Youme a ese insolente – Horokeu Usui, sino me equivoco – continuo.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Horohoro.

-El general en jefe de las tropas del Señor Hao, Youme, el enmascarado y Hime Makai, es mi espíritu acompañante – presumió percatándose del despertad de Yoh y demás Shamanes.

-¡Horohoro! – susurro Yoh.

-¿Se encuentran Bien?- medio les vio sobre su hombro, sin bajar la guardia.

-¡Por supuesto! – contestó Len.

-¡Ese ataque nos tomó desprevenidos! – estiró sus músculos Ryu.

-¡Estamos bien Horohoro! – finalizó el ingles.

-Entonces, a...- entusiasmado decía el Ainu, pero.

-Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión – interrumpió Youme entrecerrando su mirada – es mejor dejar las cosas así, después podré aniquilarlos – agregó e inmediato se desvaneció del lugar.

-¿Qué? – decepcionado Horokeu, sollozo un par lagrimitas tontas- ¡Justo cuando pelearíamos en serio!.

-Solo querían alardear – pronunció Manta.

-Fue muy cruel de su parte, destruir una ciudad completa solo para hacer eso – delató Len.

-Así actúan los hombres de Hao, en especial ese tal Youme –aseguró Pilikka.

-¡Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí! – con dolor vio a su alrededor Mirai Len.

-Ayudaré al equipo del hielo- soltó dark Ryu.

-Volvamos- de entre los arbustos apareció Lobo tambaleándose hasta Mirai Len y compañía.

Luego...

La soledad de la noche se ha vuelto cómplice de sus encuentros. Ambos corazones palpitan por el otro impregnados del olor a sangre.

-¡Tienen valor, pero no son de temer mi señor Hao! – susurro Youme al oído del Rey.

-Eso espero... – jadeo el castaño mientras descubría el rostro de su secreto Koi para besarle apasionadamente.

Las sombras de la sala real encubrían sus clandestinos encuentros en esas apasionadas noches, les ocultaban de todo, menos de la indignada mirada de la esposa del Rey Shaman.

Con los Shamanes de la fortaleza.

- Está vez su ataque fue más poderoso – reconocía Manta.

-Y por poco nos dejan sin el único medio para derrotar a Hao - rabió Lobo al golpear la mesa.

-¿Eh? – replicó Pilikka.

-Teníamos la situación controlada. – prosiguió el Ainu.

-¡Eres un insensato, Tino, Soya y Karibahime estaban mal heridos y sin sus poderes espirituales, además Natsumi pidió refuerzos! – refutó Mirai Len acalorado.

-¡Fuese como fuese! No tenían por que haber llevado consigo a esos Shamanes, ellos, pese a su enorme poder espiritual no están preparados para sostener un combate contra los hombres de Hao – recalcó furioso el Ainu, sosteniéndole la mirada al chino.

-¡Olvidas la intervención de Horohoro! – los ojos del peli violáceo brillaron orgullosos, encelando a Lobo.

-¡Eso sólo fue suerte! Y por que además la intención de Youme, no era destruirlos por completos, simplemente estaba jugando con nuestro orgullo.

-¿Jugando¿Jugando dices? Aplicó su "Apocalipsis Fantasmagórico" ¿y dices que estaba jugando? – desafió Mirai Len.

-¡Grks!

-"Ya basta de discusiones" ¡Len, Lobo! – chilló Tamao–sama- con pelearnos entre nosotros mismo no conseguiremos nada útil, lo que haya sucedido esta tarde en Florencia, sucedió y tenía que ser así.

-¿Tamao-sama? – pronunció Pilikka - ¿A qué se refiere?

-Tanto Hao como Youme son astutos, nos prepararon esa trampa para observar el nivel espiritual de Yoh y sus amigos y admito que fue un error haberlos enviarlos.

-No teníamos otra salida – Manta intentaba componer las cosas.

-Si la había, solo que nosotros también deseábamos ponerlos a prueba – confesó la peli rosa – después de todo, es difícil volver a confiar en ellos – con la mirada dolorida agregó- ... en él.

-¡Esto es absurdo! – refutó Lobo – me retiro.

-¡Hermano, espérame te ayudaré a sanar tu herida!- replico Pilikka.

-No es necesario – respondió indiferente al salir.

-Hay que ir a descansar, mañana será un día perturbador – advirtió – dejaremos las mascaras a un lado y se empezará a entrenar a Yoh y los demás. Len, por favor, tu que ya conviviste con ellos, los pondrás al tanto – finalizó la sacerdotisa rosada al abandonar la sala de controles.

-Si – respondió sin desviar su mirada del rumbo seguido por Lobo.

-Sin embargo, ellos ya se imaginarán la situación, de por sí, nosotros nos hemos venido delatando a lo largo de esta tarde-comentó Manta sin despegar su mirada del marco de la computadora principal.

-¡Je! Quisiera ver la cara que pondrá _él_, en cuanto sepa de la identidad de Lobo – sonrió triste el Shaman de china.

En las habitaciones.

Pilikka no paraba de hablar de su "posible encantador espíritu acompañante" mientras Tamao luchaba para que se durmiese sin tener que lidiar con el genio de Anna, la cual brillaba por su ausencia.

Manta, Ryu y Lyserg por más que pretendía descansar, les resultaba imposible apartar los sucesos de esa tarde y la vida de sus respectivos otros _Yo. _Preguntas del por que la diferencia entre ellos era un gran brecha les inquietaba y llenaba de curiosidad, en especial al peli verde.-

"_Aún no lo hemos visto¿cómo será Hao? Y... ¿ mi otro yo?"_

Yoh por su parte, observaba "aparentemente" plácido el brillo de la luna desde la terraza de esa dormida fortaleza.

-¿Por qué no estás descansando? – escuchó el monótono tono de voz de su prometida.

-¡Je! Si, es que no logró conciliar el sueño - sonriente respondió a la rubia al voltear a verla.

Lucía bella, como siempre, inquebrantable y segura de si misma; Él, Aunque intentaba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza le era difícil, Yoh se preguntaba¿por qué Anna acudiría al lado de Hao, en su ausencia?.

¿Acaso no sentía nada especial por él, que en cuanto falló, corrió al lado de su gemelo, el imponente Hao Asakura, Rey de los Shamanes?.

Necesitaba preguntarle a ella¿Qué le faltaba¿Qué estaría, posiblemente, haciendo mal, para que su amada Annita, no se sintiese segura a su lado¿Qué?.

-No importa, ve a dormir – replico la rubia.

Ella, había leído en los ojos de su prometido, algo que nunca deseo encontrar "_duda_" él dudaba de ella y no era para más, si en esa realidad al parecer su ambición y razón la llevaron a traicionar el amor, o por defecto, el recuerdo de su Yoh.

-Si, Annita – adolorido respondió, sin valor a replicar sus temores y sentimientos a la rubia, ocultando en sus mechones castaños el rostro, iluminado por los rayos de la luna- _¿porqué?_

"_Créeme, ni yo misma lo sé" –_ avanzó Anna entre los pasillos oscuros de la fortaleza.

Por otro lado.

Espalda contra espalda, Horohoro permanecía con los ojos abiertos, en cambio Len aparentaba dormir.

-Son muy poderosos – susurro Horohoro – recibieron el impacto de Youme igual que ustedes, pero ellos permanecieron en pie.

-¡Nos tomó desprevenido! – contestó Len, abriendo sus ojos.

-Quiero creer en ello – reveló el ainu removiéndose en dirección de su amigo quien ya estaba volteado viéndole.

-Hasta tu mismo le hiciste frente a ese pretenciero de Youme, Horohoro.

-Koloro aplicó todas sus energías en ese contraataque, Len, hubiese terminado igual que Tino y sus amigos, si... – intentó decir cuando la mano de Len silencio sus labios.

-Olvídalo– dijo en un susurro, sin perder el contacto visual con su compañero. Ambos estaban sonrojados, sin notarse gracias a la oscuridad de su habitación, con una convulsión en sus estómagos y gargantas.

Len deseó seguir sus impulsos¿desde hacía cuando sentía esa atracción por el cabeza hueca de Horohoro¿Quién sabe?.

En tanto Horohoro, volvió a sentir esa pasión, descubierta por el "atrevido" comportamiento de Mirai Len, hacia Len.– _"¿Acaso él y yo?" –_

¡Gran momento para sentirse nervioso¡Sobretodo si sentía aproximar su cuerpo inconscientemente al de Len, si su cintura era rodeada por las manos de su _amigo _y peor si él mismo se acurrucaba en el pecho de este.

-¿Len? – susurro.

-¡Duérmete Horohoro! – ordenó quedito Len Tao, mientras afianzaba su abrazo.

Se sentían bien, quizás algo temerosos por lo que pensaría él otro por esa libertad de abrazarse en una habitación a oscuras, a solas y sintiéndose relativamente atraídos él uno por él otro.

-¡_Horohoro!_

_-¡Len!_

Muy cerca de ahí...

Más que de la oscuridad, Lobo era aliado del cinismo, el rencor y los celos.

Sentimientos favorables para tener el descaro de pasar la noche en el lecho de quien le amase.

¿Desde cuándo su relación se venía cayendo a grandes pedazos? Él no reparaba en ello, sin embargo su Koi, no lo olvidaba, puesto que sentía en carne viva, la catástrofe.

Y aunque, al amanecer, los sentidos bruscos y frívolos del Ainu resurgieran, la noche era su aliada para revivir el dulce e inocente espíritu de su amado Horokeu.

-_¿Te recuperaré algún día_? – pensó Mirai Len con nostalgia dejándose llevar por la suaves caricias de su Koi - ¡Horohoro! – jadeó en cuanto fue invadido por la hombría del Ainu.

-¡Len! – con igual intensidad, respondió Lobo, entrelazando sus dedos en las manos de su Amado. Sol y únicamente e la intimidad, Lobo de Hokkaido, permitía que Len le llamase por su nombre.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

¡Lo prometido es deuda n.n y aquí les tengo el quinto capítulo de esta grandiosa aventura¡Infinitamente GRACIAS a todos por sus preciosos comentarios y hermosísimos reviews! .

Y como habrán leído al inicio de este Cáp. Este es un episodio especial para mí, puesto que esta dedicado a un Amigo muy especial que acabo de perder, alguien que siempre supo estar ahí, sin proponérselo en los momentos más de mi vida, un ángel que me reconforto, pero lamentablemente tuvo que irse lejos de mí.

Así que sin ponerme más melancólica, ya que la visión de esta tarde fue su infaltable semblante sonriente -en momentos así, es cuando envidio las personas con el don de ver espíritus, tener visones y hablar en lenguas- en fin, avanzamos a sus reviews.

En esta ocasiòn no los podre contestar lo prometo para la pròxima. Aùn asì ARIGATO a: Alejamoto - gracias por seguir por aquì- kahime Asakura - bienvenida al club n.n- Zahia vlc - igual yo .- Jul Tao - ¿què Tal?- PhilosopherMisticismRaven - !Saludos! -Okami Reiko - !Hai! - Y a Miguel - !Sed Bienvenido chico .!

Y como la historia ira dedicada al recuerdo de mi amigo, espero recibir muy pronto sus comentarios y reviews, así que no olviden dejar , por lo menos un "Hola"en este capitulo, comentario de si les gusto o no.

**Diccionario de Aika:**

**Fuyu Ryo**_ (Invierno Solitario); _

**Tensai Ao** _( Genio Azul); _

**Hime Makai**_ (Princesa Infernal)_

_!Matta Ne!Aika Asakura!_


	6. Sorpresas Desagradables

**"Tour in the Dimension"**

_Hai, bien ya todos os saben Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, ni el anime, no he dibujado ningún doujishins, ni los 289 tomos que publico Hiroyuki T.T o creen que si fuese así, estaría_ escribiendo fanfic U.U ¡Por Favor!... Bien, pasemos a lo que nos interesa: "Tour in the dimension"

**En el Cáp. Anterior: **

-¡Sorprendente, Lobo, ya te estabas demorando!

"En eso y en otras cositas más U.U"

-¡Cierto! ya es hora de entrar en acción¡

"Etto, por fin Tokagero y demás espíritus acompañante entraron en escena"

-¿Qué? Mi hermana también es una...

"¿QUÉ¿Pilikka un Shaman? O.O? Debe de ser un error"

-Si, Annita.

-¡Duérmete Horohoro!

"Y mientras unos se ponen a punto caramelo, otros sufren por las dudas"

**Cáp.6: "Sorpresas Desagradables"**

Los primeros rayos del sol, se aglutinan en la amplia habitación del joven príncipe Shaman, un pequeño de hermosos cabellos rubios y tierno rostro de color claro, de apenas tres años de edad.

-¡Hanna¡Hanna! – casi en susurros sacude la abnegada nana.

-¡Muh¡eh! – son los adormilados monosílabos del pequeño quien continua con sus pequeños ronquidos.

-¡Ahs¡Criatura, si doña Anna no le ve en el comedor en dos minutos le impondrá un entrenamiento más severo del que ya tiene!- con preocupación comenta a afable mujer.

-¡En- tre- na-mi- en-to- movido por un misterioso poder, el chico se catapulta de la cama, directo a su ventana - "Ah" "ya es tarde, nana" – grito a con los cálidos rayos el sol en su frente – Mi madre se molestará mucho.. – replico con intentos torpes por querer deshacerse de su pijama – Nana, ayúdame, no te quedes ahí como si nada, Mamá me espera -reprocho el pequeñín a su niñera. Pronto cayó de espalda hacia el suelo por intentar ponerse sus pantaloncillos, a prisa.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!- en un tono lastimero reveló la peli gris.

En la fortaleza de los Shamanes Rebeldes.

Tocó con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación a escasos metros de la propia.

Alzó una ceja con el semblante sereno, pero intrigado. Unos extraños ruidos proveían del otro lado de la entrada.

Y debido a la falta de respuesta por parte de los ocupantes del aposento, se atrevió abrir. La escena que se encontró fue algo... ¿ridícula?

-¡Grks¡Intenta volver a decirlo ahora! – se escuchó el gruñido de Horohoro, encima de Len.

-¡Eres.. ajas... un alerquín! – jadeó el violáceo con la ropa mojada y su posesión de objetos contrarrestando un ataque del peli bi color.

-"¡Pretencioso!"- chilló Horohoro – "Ya veras"- continuo diciendo aún después que Len logrará sacárselo de encima y lo obligase a dar rotar sin separar sus posesiones de objetos respectivamente.

-¿...? – parpadeó un par de veces. La habitación estaba hecha un rotundo desastre, tomando en cuenta panas y utensilios de baño regados por el piso mojado.

Los chicos se detuvieron por fin, agotados de pelear.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- oyó a Horokeu decir, tirado abiertamente en el futón.

-¡Jump! – mofó Len.

-¿Suelen hacerlo muy seguido! – dijo Mirai Len.

-¿eh?- alzó rostro Horo. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder sin control en cuanto topó su mirada con las analíticas pupilas del violáceo en el marco de la puerta - ¡Glups¡Len! – susurro.

"_!Oh no!..." _

-¡Yoh y los demás lo estamos esperando en la biblioteca! – agregó el chino, sin dejar de ver directamente al avergonzado Ainu y sin esperar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Si – contestó por su lado Len algo enfadado.

-Bueno – replico Mirai Len al desplegar una cínica sonrisa en su faz- sin embargo no deberían comportarse como unos chiquillos en casa ajena, sobretodo si no traen muda extra en su equipaje – delató.

-¡Etto! – sonrió Horohoro infantilmente con una mano tras su nuca y la otra apoyada en su rodilla, sentado en el suelo.

"_Es tan tierno_" – afirmó Mirai Len.

"_!Qué inepto!_" – farfullo para Sí Len. Avanzó a la salida sin decir ada.

-¿Eh¿Len? – le vio partir Horohoro-¡Oye, espérame, puedo perderme en este laberinto! – llamó preocupado al incorporase del lecho.

-Por eso- le jaloneo el Mirai Neko del brazo, cerca de la entrada - no debes preocuparte – aproximando ambos cuerpos- yo puedo guiarte- susurró in sinuoso en el oído de un nervioso Ainu.

-Yo – las palabras por alguna extraña razón no lograban salir de su garganta. Ese tipo de roce, no es que le desagradarán del todo, sin embargo Horohoro sentía que traicionaba algo en su interior, a alguien.

-"¡Horohoro!" – esa voz devolvió el color a su piel.

-¡Len! – respondió gustoso. Aunque, el sombrío semblante de su amigo esfumó todo alivio.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!- remitió.

-Si- avanzó. Dejando atrás a los chinitos de destellantes miradas.

-¡Que oportuno! – con los ojos cerrados comentó Mirai Len cerca del Shaman chino.

-¡Grks! – "!_Baka!"_ – guardó silencio.

Tendría una conversación seria y larga con su otro _Yo_, poniendo en claro ciertos puntos, aún no muy claros en su mente.

¿Qué¿Le dirá acaso, qué esa _cariñosita_ actitud hacia su amigo Ainu, no le gustaba para nada¿Ó talvez que ese tal Len? –Mirai Len- ¡No llegue a planear involucrarse con Horohoro, ya que sería lo último que permitiría en esta vida, dimensión o todo lo sea!

"_¿Pero, qué rayos estoy pensando¿A mí, por qué tendría que molestarme esos dos¡Grks!"_

En el interior de un frondoso bosque.

-¡Te faltan cien! – replico la fría de Anna.

-¡TT.TT! – Una imagen dice más que mil palabra. Hanna a estaba por desfallecer en el estricto entrenamiento de Mamá.

-Veo que sigues con eso – se escuchó decir.

-¡Padre!- chilló contento Hanna dispuesto a arrojarse a los brazos de su imponente padre.

-¡Hanna! – pronunció la rubia. Detestaba que el niño manifestará tan abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia el castaño.

-Déjalo, todavía es muy joven para seguir un itinerario tan pesado – favoreció el individuo.

-Entre más joven sea, mejor, así irá desarrollando sus músculos- acotó la chica.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! – se carcajeó el moreno – vamos Hanna hoy acompañarás a tu Padre a dar una vuelta. Conocerás a los camaradas que luchan por un mundo de Shamanes – dijo, subiendo a Hanna a sus hombros.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! - Celebró el rubiecito -¡Yo también llegaré a ser un Shaman tan poderoso, como ellos verdad Padre!

-De ninguna manera – respondió – Hanna, tú serás superior a esos Shamanes, el poder espiritual que posees está fuera de su alcance sonrió.

-¿Si? - emocionado preguntó.

-¡Muju! Olvidas que eres hijo del Gran Hao Asakura.

-Y de la sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama – irrumpió la joven madre con sus brazos cruzados – ¡y si en verdad, pretendes llegar a ser tan poderoso Hanna, más te vale seguir entrenando y tú, Hao ¿Por qué no vas mejor con tu capitán? – mordaz concluyó.

-¡Mamá! – sollozó el pequeño aferrándose a la cabellera castaña de su señor Padre.

-¿Hao? – inquirió la rubia.

-Volveremos temprano, así Hanna continuará con su entrenamiento, es más tú también estás invitada – replico el Asakura, sonriendo.

Ella lo menos que haría sería salir en plan familiar con Hao, pero...

-Y respecto a Youme- Cínico- él nos mostrará un interesante holograma de los Shamanes rebeldes – prosiguió su camino – ¿nos acompañarás?

-¡Baka! – apretó sus puños entre sus ropas.

Hao, sabía perfectamente de su interés por conocer a los Shamanes transportados de la otra dimensión, en especial por el supuesto Yoh de aquel mundo.

En la sala de controles.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Lobo con una taza de leche con café en sus mano a Manta.

-¡Buenos días! – respondió el peli castaño claro, afanado en el chequeo matutino de la región por medio de la computadora principal.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó el Ainu con un tono optimista, casi juraría que burlesco.

-¡eh! – alzó rostro Manta hacia su amigo. Se alegro al cacharlo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo – Así que ya arreglaron sus problemas – pícaro insinuó.

-'¿Qué?' – parpadeó sonrojado captando la indirecta – bueno.. este.. algo así – balbuceó fijando su mirada en la taza. Hasta reaccionar – pero que cuentas tengo que darte yo de mi vida privada con Len ¿eh? – reclamó avergonzado.

-Ninguna, pero yo nunca mencioné a Len¡Je! – sonrió contento, hacía tiempo no tenían una conversación así entre ellos.

-¡Muh! Si bien – sonrojado hizo pucheritos - ¿Y los demás? – cambió de Tema.

Sin desear arruinar ese momento tan grato, Manta le siguió el juego:

-Tamao-sama con Pilikka preparando todo para el viaje a Hokkaido; Ryu, preparando el desayuno y algunos bocadillos.

-Ese Ryu, desde que volvió Len con esos Shamanes, ha estado actuado más raro de lo normal – espetó Lobo.

-_Esos Shamanes_ son el recuerdo de su vida, Lobo, es natural que se comporte como solía hacerle cuando convivía en la pensión con Anna e Yoh – dolido, sin delatarse aclaró Oyamada.

-Si, de acuerdo. ¿Y el resto? – preguntó algo desinteresado.

Pero Manta sabía a donde quería llegar, o a quién.

"_Apuesto a que se extraño por no encontrarlo a su lado al despertar ¡Ji!_" – rió para sus adentros el chico.

-¡Natsumi entrenando y Len está con Yoh y los demás Shamanes en la biblioteca, informándoles del viaje y explicándoles todo lo que quieran saber.

-¿Todo? – se molestó al pensar que SU Len estaba en compañía de Yoh, tan de mañana - ¿No has recibido noticias de Fausto y el equipo de Hielo? – su tono de voz sonó frío y sin emoción.

"_¿Y eso¿Por qué cambio de humor tan de repente?_" – no dijo nada al respecto y contestó – Según la señora Elisa, Tino, Soya y Karibahime ya están bien y descansando. Fausto, agregó que volverá a petición de Tamao-sama.

-Imagino para que. – dijo e inmediato salió de la sala.

Por otro lado. En la dimensión de Yoh.

-Esto no puede estar pasando a mí- furioso **_Yasha_** se veía emboscado en un callejón de la ciudad de Tokio.

-No creas que te nos escaparás, idiota – grito uno de los balandros con una navaja en mano -nos debes dinero y nos pagarás ahora mismo.

-¡Je! Vamos Al, sabes bien que te pagaré, solo es cuestión de tiempo – alardeó **_Yasha._**

-¡Es ahora mismo o de lo contrario! – arremetió al castaño en el angosto espacio contra la pared y el filo de la navaja a flor de su cuello -¡Entiendes Yasha-chan, a mi quien me debe me las paga, así tenga que seguirlo al mismísimo infierno! – susurro al oído del chico – y tu no serás la excepción, viaje desde Estados Unidos tras de ti y pretendo cobrarme! – agregó al lamer el filo de su arma, rozando el rostro del moreno.

-¡Te... – intentó decir, su mente le elaboraba una y mil respuesta a esa humillante situación, sin embargo el furor y cinismo por la patética actitud e sus acompañantes le impedían rogar por su vida.

-¡Eh! Yasha¿qué dices? – prosiguió casi pegado al atractivo cuerpo de su "presa".

Una media sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo fue la respuesta de Yasha, con un intenso brillo de superioridad de sus pupilas.

-¿Qué diminuto eres? – Dijo.

-¿Qué? – extrañado pregunto el tal Al e instintivamente, como toda rata, percibió el peligro en el cuerpo de Yasha.

-¡Canalla! – tembló en sus palabras. Giró a sus demás colegas y - ¡Por él! – ordenó.

Sin esperar alguna otra instrucción los otros tres sujetos armados de punzantes y garrotes se arrojaron contra Yasha, el cual inmune les recibió.

En el cruce que da al callejón, algunos nativos de Tokio, creyeron ver un destello rojizo salir de ahí.

-¡Será pue!- el espíritu acompañante de Chocolove le advirtió de la expulsión de poder espiritual, tan macabramente, familiar.

-¡Habrá problemas, si Yoh y demás no regresan a tiempo, este negrito tendrá suela pa su zapato! – temió fijando su mirada en dirección de la colina Fumbari.

En cambio en una elegante biblioteca.

-¿Es necesario comenzar con todo esto? – cansado preguntó Yoh.

-Es para dejar las dudas de lado – aclaró Mirai Len quien lucía el hermoso brillo de felicidad en su mirada, percató Horohoro.

-En ese caso – replico Ryu- ¿cuándo veremos a ese sin vergüenza de Hao?

-Ryu ¬¬? – reprocharon Horohoro y Manta.

-Cuando estén listo- simplificó Mirai Len - ¿algo más?

-¡Este...!- Lyserg temió por su duda – desde que llegamos a esta dimensión, hemos conocido a los otro Yo de cada uno, exceptuando al de Yoh, del cual conocemos él por qué, sin embargo...

El peli verde era el centro de atención.

-Los Shamanes correspondientes a Horohoro, Chocolove, Fausto y a mí, todavía no los conocemos – su tono de voz empezaba a tornarse desesperado.

-¿Lyserg? – replico Ryu.

-¿Mi otro _Yo_?- se preguntó Horokeu – es cierto, no los hemos vistos.

-¡Ji,ji,ji! Igual él de Annita – bromeó Yoh.

-¡Tonto! – gimió Len – ella es aliada de Hao.

-Si, lo olvidaba – respondió sin rastro de frustración en su faz, ni en el de Kyoyama.

"¿Te da lo mismo, Annita?" – Sutil, vio a su prometida con la mirada dolida por la mitiga ausencia de reproche en la sacerdotisa.

-Se equivocan – pronunció el tono indiferente de Lobo.

Todos voltearon a verle. Algunos con molestia, otros con especial interés y uno solo sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres? – a la defensiva preguntó Horohoro.

-Los Shamanes Lyserg y Chocolove fallecieron en un enfrentamiento contra Hao – replico el Shaman del norte, ignorando las aterradas miradas de los viajeros dimensiónales.

-¡Estoy muerto! – el frío abrazó su cuerpo ante la noticia.

-Mi Lyserg –lloraba, Ryu.

-¡Joven! – lamentó Tamao.

-Lyserg – acalló Manta con la mirada en el piso. Pilikka solo bajo la mirada.

E Yoh contenía su molestia igual que Anna, Horohoro y Len.

– Fausto, no demora en llegar – continuaba diciendo el Ainu cual se detuvo junto a un indignado Mirai Len con los ojos cerrados – y Horokeu Usui en esta realidad - rodeó la cintura del violáceo con su mano izquierda- soy Yo – concluyó con una mirada sarcástica y pretenciosa clavada en las pupilas café oscuras de Yoh.

A las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Listo! Con esto terminamos, Tamao! – replico la Shaman peli celeste.

-¿Si? – preguntó algo distraída.

-¿Le sucede algo, Tamao-sama? – asistió la aprendiza rubia.

-Nos están observando – informó.

-¿Cómo? No percibo ningún poder espiritual cerca – exclamó Pilikka.

-No es un Shaman, exactamente –dolida comentó.

-Tamao-sama – temerosa chilló la aprendiza. Aferrándose a las mangas del kimono rosa.

-Iré a inspeccionar – avanzó la peli celeste.

-Pilikka – llamó Tamao – no es necesario, quien nos observaba, ya se ha ido.

-De todas formas, investigaré, Aidé, cuida de Tamao, por favor – partió montaña abajo.

De regreso en la biblioteca.

-"¿QUÉ?" – reaccionaron.

-¡Horohoro!... ¿Tú eres Horohoro? – Lyserg salía de su fatal respuesta, sorprendido por la de Horokeu.

-¡No, mi hermano, no puede ser ese sujeto tan frívolo! – Pilikka lamentaba el hecho.

"¿Él?... ¿Él?...!Mentira! Yo no puedo ser ese sujeto tan pesado, somos tan diferente¡Imposible!"- Horohoro intentaba procesar lo dicho.

-¡Eso, explica el poderoso espíritu Ainu que posee!- reaccionó Anna.

El comentario de la sacerdotisa, lo hizo caer en cuenta.

"!Fuyu Ryo! Ese espíritu ... – recordó el majestuoso espíritu sagrado- solo los hijos nacidos en la región de los Ainu tienen derecho a poseerlo. Los Shamanes entrenados en las frías montañas de Hokkaido, son especialmente entrenados para combatir por ese poderoso espíritu, ni los Ainu de la isla de Shioka, tienen autorización a luchar por él, es propio de mi pueblo...Ese tipo y yo somos la misma persona¡Grks!Tonterías!"

-¡Pero si lucen tan distintos! – Ryu les analizaba.

-No sabes cuanto – escatimó Mirai Len separándose de Lobo.

-Puede que físicamente y según Tamao-sama, el _otro Yo_ de Horohoro y demás Shamanes son mayores tres años, es natural que luzca diferente – Manta pretendía apaciguar el suceso.

-¡Horohoro será siempre Horohoro! – el sabio comentario de Yoh, calmó la reacción – no importa lo que haya pasado ó donde estemos, nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos- sonrió despreocupadamente el Asakura.

-¡Cierto, usted siempre tan sabio Don Yoh! – celebró Ryu.

-¡Je! Buen punto Yoh – consintió Manta.

-¡Ah¡Siempre arruinas los momentos de tensión!- replico el Tao.

-¡Arks! – asqueado por las ovaciones pro Asakura, Lobo abandonó la biblioteca.

-¿Me gustaría saber que fue de Koloro? – preocupado el bi color acaricio al kropokkus.

En la plaza principal de Izumo.

El desfile del Rey Shaman era único, a ningún humano se le permitía asistir y a los más osados que rondaban los territorios Asakura eran vilmente decapitados.

-¡Observa bien a estos individuos, Hanna, ellos le temen al enorme poder que poseo, nada más, ninguno es capaz de comprender el conocimiento de los grandes espíritus¡Es por eso que se subliman a mis deseos! – Hao aprovechaba cada oportunidad para instruir al heredero Asakura.

-Si – sonrió el príncipe tomado de las manos de sus padres.

-"_Yoh" – _fue el pensamiento de Anna, ante el fresco gesto de su hijo, detalles que le recordaban a su fallecido amor.

-Hemos llegado – indicó el Rey Shaman.

La hermosa familia Asakura descendió de su caravana, dirigiéndose a uno de los templos más importantes de la región, punto de reunión de los poderosos Shamanes, fieles a Hao y a su causa.

-¡Encantadora Familia! – exclamó Turbín a Youme desde su respectivo lugar paralelo al trono del Rey Shaman y de frente a los demás puestos.

Diez individuos sentados de cinco en cinco, frente a frente, inclinaron sus dorsos al pasar de la preciosa familia.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! – saludó el castaño.

Una leve y profunda reverencia fue el saludó delos Shamanes.

-Como algunos sabrán, los Shamanes que están en contra de nuestra causa han logrado traer a unos individuos de otra dimensión. Unos chiquillos que pretenden arrebatarme el poder de los grandes espíritus.

Rumores surgieron de repente.

-Sin embargo, ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan – Prosiguió – es por su llegada, que ustedes han sido convocados, deben evitar a toda costa que ese tal Yoh y sus amigos logren alcanzar el territorio sagrado. Confiarnos de estos individuos es una estrategia errónea, por lo cual nos divertiremos con ellos.

-¿De qué forma, señor Hao?

-Destruyendo cuanta ciudad y humanos queden en este mundo- estableció.

-Eso será un placer Señor – asintieron con algarabía los Shamanes del nuevo reino. Sin embargo.

"_No deseo que tú le hagas frente_" – era la orden que había recibido Youme por parte e su señor.

"_¿por qué¿Por qué no puedo enfrentarme esos sujetos,... el señor Hao creerá que no soy lo bastante fuerte para vencerles?... _– la frustración se colaba en sus sentidos.

"_Se lo demostraré... le demostraré al señor Hao cuan capaz soy de derrotar a esos sujetos... empezando por los mismos rebeldes, mi plan de ¡Divide y ganarás! Ya ha dado frutos y pronto obtendré placenteros resultados_"

"_Veo que las cosas entre los dos no está marchando del todo bien_" – Anna sonreía complacida por su descubrimiento.

Continuará...

---------------------------------

**Notas de Aika:**

**¡**Hai! Pues aquí e tiene de regreso. ¡Gracias por seguir con la historia Y por dejar sus valiosísimos comentarios. .

¡Eh! Bien, en esta ocasión, les traigo una sorpresita – U.U, una que si les agradará, NO, como las de este capitulo que en lo personal, es el que menos me agrada de esta historia TT.TT es tan deprimente, pero creo que es comprensible, mi estado de ánimo ha estado muy sensible estos días, normalmente cuando no quiero ser vulnerable y mostrar mis sentimientos a las demás personas, actúo irreverentemente insoportable muy caprichosa.

En fin, la sorpresa es...

---Redobles de Tambores ---

**"En el próximo capitulo"**

_¡Sip! n.n, contaremos con el sistema de adelantos en los siguientes capítulos¿qué les parece la idea¡Claro! Siempre tendré en cuenta sus sugerencias. Aquí lo tienen. ¡Por si les interesa, el Shaman Manta está a cargo de ella n.n!_

"Hola, amigos. Aquí Manta Oyamada ¡Je! Y en el siguiente capítulo de **Tour in the dimension":**

-¡Es excelente para entrenar!

-¡Apresúrate o nunca alcanzarás a los demás!-

"Cierto, muchachos deben entrenar duro y esforzarse o no podrán derrotar a Hao"

-"conoce la verdadera potencia de un ataque!"

"Creo que no debiste provocar a Lobo, Horohoro"

-A que, entre tú y yo, lo único que nos une, de aquí en delante es la batalla contra Hao y sus hombres.

"!Ah! Eso sonó terrible, qué pasará de aquí en delante entre Len y Lobo"

-¡Len.. no puedes irte.. por que... yo todavía.. todavía..!

"TT.TT No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Tour in the dimension:

"Entrenamiento en las Montañas" 

Estará frívolamente emocionante¡Je! mejor voy por un abrigo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ahora pasamos a sus reviews y les agradezco sus comentarios referentes a el "incidente" con mi amigo, me reconfortaron mucho, INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS.

**Jul Tao: **¡Konnichi wa Minna-san! Me alegra que te guste mucho l fanfic y te nos unas a ser parte de esta ventura, y por supuesto o te preocupes que hago todo lo posible por no perder el hilo y la actualización de la historia XD.. bienvenida y espero tu comentario de este Cáp. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Armys: **Hola... me alegra tenerte de regreso por estos lados y que hayas podido dejar un reviews, ya te extrañaba T.T sufro cuando no veo el reviews de una de ustedes que han seguido la historia... Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y que dejes tus saludistos por aqui . y gracias por lo de mi nick - bueno el mio no es tan original como el tuyo, pero si es creditable para la sacerdotiza heredera de la sangre Asakura que soy ...XD - se me permite soñar- me alegra que te guste como va la cosa entre los chicos, aquì tal vez no hay mucho de arrumacos... mas adelantito te lo prometo..

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: "Gra**cias por tus deseos, y no hay falla siempre y cuando no te olvides de ponerte al dìa con el review, no problem... y si es muy lamentable el desceso de mi amigo y hay que seguir...

**okami reiko: Hai, **es doloroso perder a un ser querido en especial a una amistad tan especial como lo fue y sigue siendo Carlos para mì, gracias por compartir mi tristeza y darme animos. Con respecto a la historia en este episodio dio mas señales de vida de la sacerdotisa Kyoyama, mas adelante sabràs el por que ahora es esposa de Haito y bueno Youme... errr... todavìa su identidad debe permanecer en secreto por bien del fanfic y el mìo TT.TT

**Miguel!**Hermoso tu comentario - especialmente viniendo de un chico - y si tienes razòn, ellos nunca se van de nuestro lado por que permanecen vivos en nuestro corazon, en cada recuerdo , locura y consejo vivido... es màshoy le brindamos un hermoso homenaje en el programa de radio que locuto y sinceramente pude sentir su presencia ahì al lado mìo. Me sentì super, sobretodo por los muchachos invitados, todos hablamos de las vivencias y maravilla que compartiò Carlos - "el pollo" de cariño- con cada uno. Y me siento mejor. La tristeza claro se siente aùn, pero con cada làgrima que derramo, solo hago super a mi amigo, asì sonriò como siempre me enseño y pa delante..

Ya me alargue respondiendote, pero cayendo en el fic, sip, estarè actualizando lo mas pronto posible se me haga, es mas ayer pretendìa hacerlo pero un problema electrico en casa fundiò la grabadora, mi VH - ya no podrè grabar los animes que no puedo ver cuando salgo de casa U.U- nah, busco un especialista y listo! - en fin, me halaga tu comentario ya me haces sentir toda una escritora de talla, XD... y bueno la personalidad de los shamanes - colegas de Lobo- la detallo asì, por que en el fondo los chicos guardar una especie de resentimiento y dolor hacia sus contra partes - Yoh y sus amigos - . Ver cuanto has cambiado en tres años, sorprende a cualquiera, sobretodo si te das cuenta que ya no eres exactamente el mismoyel cambio no fue para bien - exactamente. Y sip, Yoh y comp. son menores que Lobo y los demàs - Tamao-sama en la siguiente entregacon la explicacion. Hasta aquì con tu reviews, si que quedo largo, esperoleerte de nuevo y que te guste este cap.

**Lady Tao!Bienv**enida! Gomen por mantenerte confundida por tanto tiempo, pero ese era el atractivo de la historia y lo seguira siendo si no lees con cuidado, es màs en ocasiones termino confundida por las personalidades de los chavos ñ.ñ y por supuesto que habràn celos, no solo por parte de los Lencitos - kawaii .- sino de cierto peli verde, azul y castaño. Espera que caliento motores.

Hasta aquì los reviews, gracias por seguir acompañandome en esta historia, espero ansiosa , como siempre sus nuevos comentarios, preguntas y este... por que no reclamos, quejas, amenazas ..

Hasta la pròxima!


	7. Entrenamiento en las montañas!

**En el Cáp. Anterior:**

-¡Que oportuno!

"Al parecer las cosas entre nuestros Lencitos empiezan a ponerse feas"

-¡Muju! Olvidas que eres hijo del Gran Hao Asakura.

"Ya era hora de conocer al único heredero de la familia Asakura"

-¿Qué diminuto eres?

"¿Etto? Con que Yasha, se sabe algunas frases de Hao ¿eh?"

-Nos están observando

"U.U ni modo chicas, cierto muertito necesita comunicarse con ustedes"

-¡Estoy muerto!

-¡Horohoro!... ¿Tú eres Horohoro? -

"!Fatal, pero la verdad¡Gomen Lyserg¡Horo-chan!"

**Cáp.7: "Un Entrenamiento en las Montañas"**

Cielo Azul, rayos de sol y las profundas montañas nevadas de Hokkaido son el conjunto perfecto para vacacionar, ir de visitar y...

-¡Es excelente para entrenar! – opinó Annita.

-TT.TT – Yoh ya se lo temía.

Habían llegado a las tierras natales de Lobo, donde, de acuerdo con Tamao-sama, llevaran acabo un arduo entrenamiento cuyo itinerario estaba estrictamente supervisado por la prometida de Yoh.

-Acomodaremos las cosas en la cabaña de la señorita Pilikka – se encaminó Tamamura en compañía de la mencionada y el otro _Yo_ de está ( O sea las dos Pilikka..¡Que enredo! T.T)

-Empezarán con veinte vueltas alrededor de la manzana – mencionó Lobo, con una lista en mano.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que obedecerte? – roñoso se quejó Horohoro.

-Por que Lobo, es uno de los mejores Shamanes de nosotros y además el único que conoce bien estas tierras – contestó Tamao-sama.

-Habrá que comenzar – desganado y con pucheritos replico Yoh.

-Ni modo amigos, si desean enfrentare a Hao, tienen que entrenar muy duro -contento dijo Manta.

-¡Si¡Tu lo dices por que no sufres como nosotros!- lloriqueó Horohoro.

-¡Deja de quejarte, Horohoro recuerda que prometimos acompañar a don Yoh en lo que fuera!- palmeó Ryu con su espada de madera.

-¡Como sea! – desinteresado desprendió los botones de su chaqueta para entrenar más cómodo.

La traviesa mirada de Mirai Len a unos metros del grupo, brillo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Horokeu.

-¿Eh? – y supo por que.

-¡Tápate degenerado! –replico Len arrojando una manta a su colega. Sin dejar, antes, de fulminar con la mirada a su otro _Yo_.

-"¿A quién llamas degenerado?" – bramó el Shaman del norte.

-¿A quién más? Si no a ti, cabeza hueca, te gusta andar exhibiéndote por todos lados - furioso contestó. Ignorando el recorrido que empezaban Yoh, Lyserg y Ryu.

-¡No, es cierto! – arremetió, molesto el Ainu.

-¡Si tienen tantas energías para estar discutiendo las tendrán igual para dar diez vueltas más que sus otros compañeros! –regañó Lobo, azotando bruscamente con su poder espiritual a los Shamanes dimensiones.

-¡Máldito! – rabió Horokeu. Posesionando su tabla – ¡Me las pagarás!

-"Horohoro"– chillaron los Lens ante la reacción de Horo.

Estaba dispuesto atacar con todo su poder espiritual al arrogante personaje que decía ser Horokeu Usui. Aún no aceptaba la cuestionable actitud del Ainu delante suyo y en cierta medida le tenía ¿rencor¿odio?

-¡Desgraciado!- gritó al arrojar su posesión más poderosa a Lobo, él cual la recibió de en lleno.

-¡Horohoro! – tembló preocupado Mirai Len por su Koi.

Una enorme masa de nieve fue alzada en el lugar ocupado por Lobo.

-¡Es todo! – se escuchó decir entre la neblina provocada por la nieve derretida y evaporada.

-¿Qué?- atónito le vio su igual.

-Entonces- alzó su mano derecha hacia Horokeu, entrecerrando su mirada-"conoce la verdadera potencia de un ataque!" "Garras de Lobo".

Un certero golpe del espíritu sagrado de Hokkaido bastó para dejar lastimado e inconsciente a Horo.

-¡Horohoro! – Auxilio Len a su amigo-¡Desgraciado! – gruñó entre dientes destellando ira hacia el pretenciero Shaman.

Dispuesto a luchar.

-Él se lo buscó por imprudente – simplificó el Ainu de bufanda blanca en el cuello. Ignorando la pose ofensiva del chino.

Elevó sus brazos tras su nuca y camino tras Yoh, Lyserg y Ryu, sin más.

-¡Apresúrate o nunca alcanzarás a los demás!- agregó Lobo con la mirada de reojo hacia Len.

-¿Qué?- Sus pupilas se colapsaron - ¿Alcanzar a los demás! – replico Len.

-Tanto a Yoh como a Lyserg, Ryu, Horohoro e incluso a ti, les hace falta incrementar sus poderes - explico Tamao-sama con Anna a su lado.

Quienes habían observado la escena junto a Mirai Len.

-Él Hao de esta realidad es el triple de poderoso que él Hao que derrotaron en su mundo, Len Tao – farfulló el Shaman de China.

Al anochecer.

-¿Te sientes bien Horohoro?- preguntó Yoh afligido.

-¡Por supuesto! – fue la escabrosa respuesta del Ainu que permanecía sentado con vendas en su bazo derecho, abdomen y cabeza.

-¡Que barbaridad¡Recibiste mucho daño!- alarmó Ryu.

-¡No digas estupideces, Ryu!- se defendió Horohoro estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos.

-El poder de Lobo es impresionante. Su espíritu acompañante también- pensó Lyserg en voz alta.

-¡Muju! – intrigado asintió Manta, igual de pensativo.

La conversación de sus amigos, no le ayudaba a recuperar la calma.

La humillación de esa mañana, lo tenía molesto, histérico, deseaba una revancha.

-Anna, llama para cenar- replico Len desde el borde de la puerta.

-¡Qué bien, comida! – Ryu, fue el primero en salir.

-¡Gracias por avisarnos! – dijo el peli verde, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Tú, bajarás con nosotros Horohoro?- preguntó Yoh deseando tranquilizar un poco a su amigo.

-No, no tengo apetito – respondió.

-Esta bien – le vio triste el castaño- pero recuerda que aún nos queda mucho por incrementar nuestros poderes, Ji,ji,ji! – sonrió.

En el fondo el Asakura temía por la actitud del Ainu; Horokeu nunca se dejaba desanimar por nada y menos perdía el apetito por una pelea.

Aún así, creyó prudente dejarlo solo.

Manta se había despedido igual, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pronto la habitación quedó casi vacía, fría y por unos instantes en pleno silencio.

-¡Quiero estar solo! – dijo al violáceo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Y yo – pronunció Len con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta - que no te dejes derrotar por esa insignificante pelea, tienes el potencial para enfrentarte y derrotar a Lobo, Horohoro.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de autoridad. Sorprendido Horohoro volteó a mirarle.

Len le estaba hablando como su líder y no como un amigo.

-Siempre y cuando mantengas la cabeza fría, así que no lo olvides – acotó y salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué tengo el potencial? – bajo la cabeza, pensando en las palabras del chino.

"_!Claro que lo tienes! Ambos son la misma persona y unos años de ventajas no son nada, el poder en Lobo está en ti. Es cuestión de entrenamiento... sin embargo espero no perderte, tonto" _– pensó Len camino hacia el comedor.

Por otro lado, entre las penumbras de los árboles.

-¡Divide y ganarás¡– el enmascarado de Youme, planeaba continuar con su plan – ¡Señor Hao y dejará de preocuparse por esos individuos!.

En tanto, después de la cena.

-¡Te comportaste como un insensato¿Qué esperabas obtener al atacarlo? – Mirai Len reprochaba la actitud de su Koi.

-Demostrarle lo débil que es – dijo el Ainu.

-¿Asesinándolos? – cuestionó – Si hace poco, tú mismo nos recriminaste a Manta y a mí, el hecho de ponerlos en peligro durante la batalla. Ahora vienes y los lastimas.

-Sino ponen a prueba sus poderes, jamás sabrán cuan fuertes pueden llegar a ser.- jaloneo fatídicamente el brazo del violáceo – y yo no diría asesinarlos, fue un simple ataque, no me culpes por su torpeza – aclaró.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo¿entiendes?– siseó Mirai Len.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? – acercó su cuerpo hacia el chino.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- respondió.

-¡Por supuesto que si lo es! – susurro cerca del oído de su Koi mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello, en busca de los delgados labios del Tao.

-No más – rígido, lo apartó de su lado.

-¿Qué? – extrañado por el obvio rechazo de su amante.

-Hasta aquí llega todo, Lobo, no seguiré siendo más tu juguete- expresó con la mirada oculta entre sus mechones.

-¿A qué te refieres? – indago.

-A que, entre tú y yo, lo único que nos une, de aquí en delante es la batalla contra Hao y sus hombres – contestó dolido.

-Ya veo –pronunció el Ainu, meditando.

Y tras un incómodo silencio con la fría brisa del viento de por medio. Ninguno fue capaz de preguntar o decir el ¿por qué?. Solo un...

–Opino igual – dando la media vuelta, sin voltear atrás, con sus puños fuertemente cerrados replico Lobo.

El soplo helado, se intensificó, sintiendo que el hielo se posaba en su pecho, Len atinó a susurrar.

-¡Horohoro! – y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Era doloroso comprobar que no significaba nada importante en el corazón del Ainu. Mencionó aquellas palabras cansado de vivir como una simple distracción nocturna de Lobo, sin embargo esperaba algún reproche, queja, lo que sea... no ese "_opino igual_", frase que terminó desquebrajando su corazón.

-¡Horohoro! – gimió cayendo al piso con la espalda pegada a la inerte pared de madera - ¡Arks¡Snif!.

Esa noche entre las montañas se oyó el aullido lastimero y melancólico de un Lobo.

Lo extraño, era la ausencia de la luna, la fiel musa de los caninos.

Mientras tanto en las lejanas tierras de Izumo.

"_Yoh..."_

"_Yoh..."_

Intentaba que su voz llegará a su prometido, pero era inútil.

Pocos segundos tuvo el delgado cuerpo del Asakura entre sus brazos.

El espíritu de fuego, se lo arrebato para acto seguido consumirlo entre las llamas.

"YOH" – fue su desesperado grito.

Ya nada se podía hacer.

Había llegado tarde. El fuego lo consumía todo.

-¡Yoh...! – susurró entre sueños Anna de Asakura- ¡Perdóname! – agregó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus dormidos ojos.

_-¡Annita!_ – acarició el viento- _no hay nada que perdonar_- sin ser percibido.

Dos semanas después.

Las vueltas, abdominales, sentadillas, incesantes prácticas con sus posesiones sin olvidar las interminables caminatas desde la cumbre de la montaña mas alta y fría de Hokkaido hasta el borde de ellas.

Dos semanas y los Shamanes continuaban estancados en el mismo nivel espiritual sin superarse. Aunque su condición física mejoró.

Seguían bajo la instrucción del severo Lobo. Los ánimos de este parecían mas tosco e indiferentes de lo normal, inclusive Horohoro había decidido seguir el consejo del Tao y concentrarse en el entrenamiento para poder desafiar adecuadamente a ese prepotente sujeto.

Cabe aclarar, los inconvenientes de los últimos días, los acosos por arte de Mirai Len eran mas frecuentes y la actitud de Len, su amigo lo desconcertaba más, hasta llegar al punto de decir que Horohoro era codiciado por ambos Shamanes. Libarse de ambos, era entrenamiento suficiente.

Por supuesto que cuando lograba pasar ratos con Len. Su compañero actuaba como si él no existía, enfadándose con desmesura, en la típica actitud de siempre, sin embargo en cuanto Mirai Len aparecía en escena, la situación cambiaba por completo. Y Horohoro se venía metido en discusiones absurdas, a causa de él, sin proponérselo.

_-"¡Trágame tierra!" _– su infaltable oración en estos días.

Aunque entre tantos problemas, el peli bi color, había llegado a dos conclusiones, las cuales no le convencía del todo y necesitaría consultarla con cierto peli castaño.

Primera, Len – Mirai – actúa así por que seguro él y Lobo, se traen algo en manos¿qué? Lo investigaría. Sin olvidar el acercamiento del Ainu hacia el chino en la biblioteca, ese abrazo era muy sospechoso.

Y segunda, no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro al pensar en la idea, que Len – su compañero dimensional- ¿estaba _Celoso?._

El choque de ambas energías estremeció su alrededor. Fuera de las cavilaciones del Ainu.

-¡Koloro¡Avalancha Mortal!- ordenó Horohoro a su espíritu.

-¡Amidamaru¡Corte de Buda! – igual Yoh.

-¡Ríndete! – gritó el Ainu desde su tabla de Surf.

-Ni lo pienses – replico Yoh.

Llevaban una más semana entrenando en aquellas montañas. Con su primera posesión de objetos, respectivamente.

-¡Es suficiente! – cortó la voz de su entrenador- ¡es el turno de Lyserg y Len!

Los mencionados activaron sus correspondientes posesiones y pronto iniciaron su enfrentamiento.

"_Superan sin dificultad los parámetros del entrenamiento, incluso por fin han incrementado sus poderes_"

Para satisfacción de Tamao-sama y la propia Anna, los muchachos habían mejorado.

-¡Vamos Lyserg¡Tu puedes! – se podía escuchar a Ryu echar porras al inglés.

El combate entre el peli verde y el peli violáceo, resultó fulminante.

Pronto siguió el turno de Ryu contra el propio Lobo.

Haciéndose notar, la mejora de los chicos, puesto que el Botoku lograba hacerle frente a su entrenador.

Al Rato

-Localizarán cinco objetos diferentes, distribuidos en las montañas. Tienen dos días para llegar a la cúspide. Quien logre obtener mas artículos, supera la prueba y el resto tendrá que seguir con el infernal entrenamiento de Anna- indicó Lobo- los combates entre ustedes están permitidos.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraordinario? – pronunció Len.

-Que lo harán sin sus espíritus acompañantes.

-"¿QUÉ?"– tanto espíritus como Shamanes, chillaron sorprendidos.

-¡Será difícil! – dijo Lyserg.

-¡Nah! – animó Horohoro – conozco estás montañas como la palma de mi mano.

-Ventaja, para ti, Horohoro, pero los demás- indignado reprochó Ryu.

-¡Ja! En mi país hay montañas mucho más altas, frías y peligrosas que estás – alardeó Len.

-¡Ay¿Comienzas? – rugió el peli bi color.

-¡Ji! Será divertido – dijo sin menos Yoh.

De inmediato los Shamanes se pusieron en camino. Los cinco tomaron caminos diferentes.

-¿Ya iniciaron? – espetó la voz de la recién llegada Tamao-sama.

-Si.

-¿Les advertiste de su intervención? – indagó Anna.

-Algo así ¬¬ - contestó fastidiado, después de todo, Lobo tampoco se llevaba bien con Anna, pese a cierto cariño guardado – Manta, Ryu y Pilikka les aguardan en el escondite de cada objeto. Yo subiré la montaña por el lado contrario, para llegar a mi puesto.

-¡Estupendo¡Los estaremos esperando en la cima! – estimó Anna.

-¿Y Len? – pregunto Tamao-sama.

Apaciguó sus pasos, la misma pregunta se hacía él.

-No lo sé – respondió cortadamente- no soy su niñera para saberlo – espetó, siguiendo su camino.

En Tokio alterno.

-¡Muh! Yoh y los muchachos junto a doña Anna, salieron en una importante tarea – El necromante Fausto decía a su amada – lo que significa... – una desquiciada sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Y la puerta corrediza se abrió de improvisto.

-¡Tendré que ir por lechita! – se decía a si mismo el Shaman de Nick.

Un desolado viento soplo entre las miradas de Fausto y Chocolove.

-Hola... – saludo el doctor- TT.TT "_adiós baños nocturnos con mi Eliza_".

-¡Órale, Fausto, finalmente veo a alguien conocido, ya empezaba a aburrirme, tiste en esta pensión! – sollozó el moreno colgado del rubio.

-Creí abandonada la casa-recuperando su habitual compostura.

-Pue si, el tío de Yoh y los otros salieron hacer no sé que y se olvidaron de mí...TT.TT – informó el moreno.

-No me extraña- alzó una ceja cuestionándolo.

-¡Oye solcito, tengo oído! T.T y si a nadie le agrada mis chiste, pero llegará la generación que me acepte- actuó triunfante.

-¿...?

-además lo importante ahora es encontrar a Yoh y demás gueritos, che, pues un poderoso espíritu anda rondando Tokio consumiendo a cuanto Shaman encuentra en su camino.

-... – Fausto permanecía muy ocupado haciendo cariñitos a su esposa.

-¡eh!- exhalo – con este no hay remedio ¡Ay Nick! que me late que seremos carnita de perro cuando los chicos regresen.

-Tienes tus propios poderes – gruño el jaguar.

-Pue si, pero...!_prefiero la compañía de mis amigos!_.

Y el panorama en las montañas, lucía poco acogedor.

-¡Achus¡Haii! Pescaré un resfriado, debí traer puesto mi otro traje- nótese al extravagante Ryu con su espada de madera vistiendo su corta camisa negra del torneo Shaman.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Es un conjuro muy eficaz – reconoció Anna.

-La señorita Jeanne me lo enseño en estas tierras- Sonrojada respondió Tamao-sama- lo nombré "Muro de Hielo".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Grks! Hace mucho frío... así será complicado encontrar esos objetos – Len intentaba avanzar en la espesa tormenta de Nieve con su abrigo negro.

¡CISS! ... ¡PLO! ...!CISS¡CISS!...

-¿Eh? – creyó escuchar a lo lejos el desliz de una tabla – _¿Horohoro?_

Sin embargo fue el rugido de la tormenta el sonido imperante.

"_Es mi imaginación_" – pensó desilusionado – ¡Ah¿Y por qué tendría que estar pensando en ese tonto?- sintió sonrojar sus mejillas con el recuerdo del Ainu - ¡Grks!

Por su parte Horohoro.

-¡Yuju¡Ja,ja,ja! Hace tiempo no me deslizó en mi tabla.. ¡Ja,ja,ja! "¡Piezas Ainu, allá va el grandioso Horohoro¡" – se abrió camino entre las laderas de la montañas, a pesar de la tormenta.

E Yoh.

-¡Achus¡Achus¡Annita se molestará conmigo si me resfrío, debo encontrar cuanto antes esas piedras y llegar a la cima!- sonrió.

-"ACHÚS" – estornudo – este abrigo no me ayuda - sonrió – "A...A...CHUUS" – y estornudo.

Con Lyserg.

-¡Muh! – el viento fuerte azotaba sin piedad su verde abrigo. Aún así pudo divisar algo extraño a lo lejos.

-Parece ser una persona – desplegó una sonrisa- _es uno de los muchachos_- contento alzó su brazo mientras corría hacia la figura – "¡Hey¡Hola!".

Su voz llegó a oídos de su receptor. Un sujeto alto, delgado con pronunciadas ojeras en el rostro.

-¡LySerG!- el obsceno chillido paralizó al peli verde.

-¿Joven... Ryu? – balbuceó. Si Botoku siendo como es, le produce cierto nerviosismo al inglés, este Ryu y su espada de madera, le provocaba TERROR.

En las profundidades de una caverna.

-¡Ojala no demoren! – suspiro Lobo sentado en la superficie de una ancha roca con la melancólica mirada en el suelo.

"_Hasta aquí llega todo, Lobo, no seguiré siendo más tu juguete_"

-¡Len! – susurro el nombre del Neko con angustia – Tú no eres un juguete para mí– reprimió sus palabras.

Reconocía el daño causado en el corazón del violáceo, por ello no se atrevió a reprocharle a Len Tao su rechazo. Se había comportado como un idiota desde tiempo atrás, pero por mucho que intentó luchar contra sus dudas, perdió la batalla.

Y el recuerdo de su amigo Yoh le hería mucho, carcomía día a día sus sentidos y confianza, Len estaba enamorado del castaño, lo supo, lo sabía y lo sabe.

Deseo tanto que aquello fuese mentira, que en la primera oportunidad, se le declaró al chino ofreciéndole su cariño, su amor.

Fue un día soleado en el río donde solía pescar en Hokkaido. Llevaban dos meses de haber iniciado su entrenamiento con la princesa Jeanne. Y ellos dos sostenían una de sus típicas peleas en las resbalosas rocas.

-¡Sopenco! – Len respondía la provocación del Ainu.

-¡Malagradecido! Uno preocupándose por ti y tú a buenas y primeras, actúas odioso – reprochó.

-No pedí tu ayuda, Jeanne dejó bien claro que quien encontrase más piezas cumplía la prueba – objetó el chino.

-¿Así? Ya veras entonces –se arrojó contra su amigo a golpes – recuperaré esas estatuillas.

-A ver si puedes – forcejeó Len contra el Shaman del norte por la bolsa contenedora de tres piezas.

Desequilibrando su delgado cuerpo el peso de Horohoro durante la riña, Len no pudo evitar caer de espaldas al río. En el fondo, una piedra golpeó su cabeza.

"PLASH"

Él, salió inmediatamente del agua, decidido a seguir peleando, pero su compañero no dio señales.

-¿Len? – llamó calmado. El chinito se conocía sus buenas tretas y él no caería en ellas.

Sin embargo el tiempo transcurrió.

Los acelerados latidos de su corazón aumentaban de velocidad.

-"Len" – está vez se escuchó preocupado – "Len"– y recordó ¡Mas vale prevenir que lamentar! Se sumergió en busca del Tao.

Vio hacia todos lados, sin rastros de Len. La opresión en su pecho encogía su corazón – _"¿donde estás Len_?" – la situación estaba densa. Len llevaba cerca de cinco minutos sin respirar.

Sin su espíritu acompañante, no importase cuanto entrenamiento o fuerte sea el violáceo, el oxígeno continuaba siendo vital en los pulmones del chico.

Le encontró finalmente.

-¡Vamos Len, resiste! – dijo mientras aplicaba sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios - ¡No te mueras, Len!

Lo intento una y otra vez, sin obtener resultados. El cuerpo de Len continuaba rígido sin movimientos.

-¡Len, tu no eres tan débil, reacciona! – grito desesperado, el amor de su vida, su amado se moría en sus manos - ¡No me dejes, Len¡No! – sollozó abrazando el cuerpo de Tao.

Las tibias lágrimas del Ainu mojaron las mejillas de Len dándoles color. Sus cálidas perlas cristalinas transmitían parte de su poder espiritual al chino.

-¡Len.. no puedes irte.. por que... yo todavía.. todavía.. – gemía, estrechando el cuerpo niníve a su pecho – no te he dicho – miró el tranquilo rostro de su amigo – no te he dicho, cuanto te... – aproximó su rostro cerca del de Len – ¡Cuanto te Amo!

Pronunció enternecido esas palabras. Palabras, cargadas del sentimiento más puro en el corazón de Horokeu¡lastima que el causante de ellas no las pudo escuchar!... O sí?

-Yo... – abrió pausadamente sus labios – Yo también...

-¿Len? – la dicha latió en su corazón. Los dorados ojos de Len Tao le miraban profundamente, con una intensidad especial.

-Te Amo, Horohoro – sonrió y su mirada se iluminó.

-Len – miró cándidamente Horokeu, aproximando su rostro a la faz de Tao.

Sus labios se encontraron en un tímido roce.

En un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hasta que sus manos acariciaron el rostro del otro, dando lugar a un contacto más íntimo.

Se besaron apasionados, sedientos del sabor de sus bocas. Un gesto maravilloso de su parte, acelerador de sus latidos, nervios, adrenalina, vida.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió Horokeu al oído de Len. Y volvió a probar el dulce gusto de su amado.

-Horohoro – reparó Len. Tomó el sorprendido rostro de Usui. Clavó su mirada en las oscuras pupilas semi azules del chico e inclinó el rostro– Yo también te amo muchísimo – lo besó – y no he sentido algo parecido hacia otra persona – agregó – solo a ti – susurro acurrucado en el cálido pecho de Horo.

Después de ello, ambos trabajaron abnegados, hombro con hombro en el entrenamiento de Jeanne.

-Y yo tampoco por nadie más – volviendo a la realidad pronunció Lobo.

El ausente rugido del viento indicaba el fin de la tormenta.

-¡Muh! Ninguno ha llegado- incorporó su cuerpo y se estiró.

El goteo seco daba vida en el interior de la cueva.

-¡Vaya, pero si es Lobo, el Shaman del norte o debería llamarte... ¡Horohoro!

-"Youme" ¡Grks!

Continuará—

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

¡Hai! Por fin pude actualizar, no creen que me demore en esta ocasión ..XD.. ¡Gomen!

Pero como algunos ya manejaran Fanfiction decreto "Cero respuestas a reviews! – odioso sistema -U.U – así que ya no podré contestar sus linos comentarios TT.TT.

¡Je! Se la creyeron eh? – si estas leyendo esto es por dos posibles razones:

Recibiste mi correo O.O?

Recibiste mi Alerta de Fanfiction ñ.ñ

Así que seguimos en contacto... ahora los dejo con los avances...

**En el próximo episodio:**

**-** No me digas que me perdí y regrese a la cabaña. T.TU

"Para Yoh y sus amigos las cosas se complican más"

- Te demostraré el poder Asakura que corre en mis venas.

"Vaya, el pequeño Hanna si que tiene agallas"

-¡Eres un Shaman¡Atácame como tal!

"Mientras los combates dan inicio entre nuestros amigos!

¡Matta Ne, Kakoii no Tomodashi¡ n.n


	8. Peleas de Honor!

_Aika-chan por aquí recuerden que: Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen, es más si así fuera no sufriría esperanzada por una segunda temporada. Es gracias al ingenio de Hiroyuki – el autor y dueño de los derechos reservados de Shaman King- que mi mente vuela para escribir esta secuela nacida de mi loca cabeza._

_Esto es un MalexMale, Así que si no eres partidario de este género del anime, mejor no sigas leyendo. Por el resto disfrútenlo n.n_

**"Tour in the Dimension"**

**By Aika Asakura**

**Càp.8: "Peleas de Honor"**

El fuerte viento cesó. Por un instante las montañas quedaron en total calma y a penas caía nieve-

-¡Muh! "¡ACHUS!" TT.TT – estornudo Yoh – ahora si Annita se enfadara conmigo- replico mientras avanzada entre el espesor del blanco suelo.

-Con un analgésico y un té te sentirás mejor - aconsejo una voz conocida.

-¿eh? - alzo su mirada hacia delante - ¿Manta? – con sorpresa dijo.

-¡Je! Hola- saludo el shaman castaño con un enorme mazo recostado en su brazo derecho.

-… ¿No me digas que me perdí y volví a la cabaña? T.T - replico con los brazos caídos al frente.

Caída Estilo Anime - ¡PLOM!

-Je, je, je ñ.ñ.

Mientras en el interior de una oscura cueva.

-También traje unos sabrosos panecillos ¿quieres probar?- ofreció dark Ryu a su acompañante.

-¡Eh! Si, eso creo, gracias – temeroso respondió el chico.

Dando lugar a un incomodo silencio entre los dos shamanes.

"Dios¿Qué hago?" - pensaba cierto peli verde.

En tanto su escalofriante conocido canturreaba feliz, similar al Ryu de la otra dimensión.

-Joven… Ryu- empezó a balbucear con la taza de te entre sus manos frente a un semi banquete preparado y servido por el dark.

-Si, Mi Lyserg – dijo sombrio y opaco el dark. Provocando escalofrios en el ingles.

-!se puede...- respiro hondp, aquel sujeto no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-!Muju! - tosio fuerte con los ojos cerrados- ¿se puede saber que hacia en plena tormenta de nieve en estas montañas?

-!Ah! Eso- menciono con naturalidad - soy el protector de una de las estatuillas Ainu y para obtenerla deberas enfrentarme y vencerme - continuo a carcajadas, restandole importancia a lo dicho.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ..U ¿vencerlo? - incredulo pregunto el chico- pe... per..pero.

-¿que?- recuperando compostura asevero Ryu.

-Yo no tengo mi espiritu acompañante, es mas no conozco ningun estilo de pelea libre para luchar- presuroso explico Diethel.

-!Muh! dejame pensar - reflexiono el shaman dark- pues... - alargo la palabra - podrìas - risitas con leve sonrojo en su demacrado rostro - este.. quizas - creandose nubecitas con un peculiar comportamiento.

-o.ò lo que sea... ni crea que lo hare - desconfiado farfullo para si.

-!Nah! - solto el tipo- te las tendras que arreglar de alguna manera, por mi no te preocupes no pienso lastimarte - agrego sereno con ese baje de misterio espeluznante envuelto en aquel sombrio tono.

"!Glups!Oh No! Esto es estar en problemas" - suspiro el chico preocupado.

En tanto en las lejanas tierras de Izumo.

El pequeño heredero Asakura ondeaba su cabello en el azote del viento conforme aumentaba la cabalgata de su corcel.

"!Grks! lo conseguire" - penso enfadado - "Conseguire un espiritu poderoso"

_"Como digno heredero de los Asakura, deberas de adueñarte de una esencia fuera de lo normal que rebase los limites de tus aliados"-_ evoco las palabras de su padre.

"Asi serà padre"

_"Fue un gran guerrero... sin embargo, incapaz de ganar la batall_a" - asomaron los relatos que su madre solia contarle por las noches, de aquel legendario shaman.

"¿Por que tendria que poseer el espiritu de ese sujeto? - se cuestiono- si despues de todo no tuvo las fuerzas para derrotar a su enemigo- "Yo necesito un alma poderosa"- se planteo decidido, pero...

_"No eres mas que un isecto"_- la voz de Youme invadio sus recuerdos - _"Un insignificante, indigno de decirse ser hijo del Gran Hao Asakura_"- le habia repudiado el colega de su padre.-

Youme lo odiaba y el sentimiento en los ultimos meses se tornaba mutuo. Hanna conocia a perfeccion los "extraños" sentimientos del shaman enmascaradohacia su padre. Sabia que el capitan celaba el amor que su padre manifestaba a la sacerdotiza Anna y a èl, su unico hijo.

"Seguro, es por que Mama es muy bonita y quiere robarsela a mi padre y a mi" - se dijo.

"Muh!" - Te lo demostrare - gruño- Te mostrare el poder Asakura qye corre por mis venas- sentencio en tanto daba alto a su cabalgata una vez en el interior del bosque.

Al bajar de su corcel negro, ladeo a su alrededor con la mirada recelosa, tan parecida a la de Hao.

-¿que esperan para atacarme? - farfullo el pequeño hacia el viento.

Un sinnumero de espiritus hicieron acto de presencia. Hannadejo al descubierto una pequeña espada de color rojizoal intentar defenderse, sin embargo la volvio a guardar en el interior de su pantalon, sin perder de vista a sus oponentes.

"Sera sencillo"- penso e inmediatorecibio el ataque de los seres sobrenaturales. Sonrio seguro de si mismo.

Desde un lejano ventanal con indiferente expresion , una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rubios diviso una explosion espiritual en el bosque. Su acompañante, extrañada por la leve sonrisa que aparecio en los labios de su señora, viro en direccion de esta.

-¿que sucedera alla?- preocupada pronuncio, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

De regreso en Hokkaido.

Ambos sosteniansu porte ofensivo, pero Youme era astuto y su objetivo no era combatir y luchar deliberamente contra el shaman del norte.

Sonrio suspicaz: -¿que tal vas con Len Tao? - removio el punto debil del bicolor.

-!Grks! - no pudo evitar el recuerdo de su reciente rompimiento con su koi.

Provocando una falsa compasion en el tono de voz del enmascarado:

-!Oh! Lo lamento tanto- dijo al desplegar una sarcastica risa.

-!Pero, crei advertirtelo, Lobo! - alcanzo a dar un par de pasos hacia el Ainu - el mentìa - su voz acurrucaba - en su corazon nunca estuviste presente- reparo en su avance, el conflictivo espiritu de Horokeu rechazaba su presencia. Aunque no fue impedimento para el enmascarado, cuya melodiosa voz penetraba el insconciente de su enemigo.

-!Fuiste testigo de ello! - agrego con calma.

Lobo permanecia inmovil. Sus pupilas temblaban pavorosas, inseguras. Reaccion favorable para su enemigo.

-!Ellso siempre estuvieron de acuerdo! - prosiguio generoso. Mientras proyectaba imagenes en el interior del ainu, escenas no muy gratas para el corazon del bi color.

Un len abrazado por Yoh.

El peli castaño lleno de pasion sostenia entre sus brazos el cohibido cuerpo del violaceo en el silencio de la noche.

Lobo gruñò, apreto sus manos furioso.

Los siguientes recuerdos eran los mas dolorosos.

Frente a èl miraba a Len sollozando por la muerte del castaño, le vio histerico desesperado con la mirada perdida en el inmenso del cielo. Aquellos dias de soledad, construyeron una inrrompible burbuja de cristal alrededor del chino a la cual nadie podìa penetrar, ni siquiera èl.

Len sufrio. Su amado neko padecio la muerte de Yoh mas que cualquiera¿podrìa decirse mas que la propia Anna?.

Se convulsiono molesto. Azoto con su mano derecha el cuerpo de Youme contra la incomoda pared, al recobrar conciencia y romper aquel insignificante embrujo.

-!Lo disfrutas ¿no!- pregunto en sombrios susurros al acorralar a su, ahora, presa.

El càlido aliento de Lobo acariciaba la molesta mascara de Youme.

-!Gozas haciendome ver esas fantasias! - coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura del shaman, conforme su otra extremidad ascendia hacia el pecho.

Una escalofriante sensacion de asco se apodero de Youme. Èl no soportaba otro cuerpo cerca suyo. Tan solo el de su señor Hao.

Empezaba a agitar sus pulmones. Desconcertàndose por las "sùtiles" caricias del usui.

-!Muh! - mofo en busca de cordura - !solo te muestro la verdad!- logro pronunciar con firmeza pese a su inquietante aserveciòn.

-!Una verdad mas tuya que mia! - escatimo Lobo.

Pronto el silencio reino entre ambos shamanes, uno cerca del otro, en una posicion muy comprometedora.

El conjuro de Youme, habia sido practicado en el subconsciente de Horokeu varias veces, tantas que el ainu habia logrado dominar las debilidades de aquel ataque.

Èl, horokeu,podia leer los pensamientos y mas oscuros temores del corazon de su enemigo. Todo era cuestion de frialdad. Sabia que la mayoria de las escenas mostradas a su cerebro eran simples montajes de los propios miedos de Youme, de los encuentros fortuitos del enmascarado con su amo.

-!Eres patetico! - replico al lamer el lobulo de la oreja. Accion sabida, repulsiva para Youme.

-!Sueltame! - ordeno con furia- Piensa lo que quieras Lobo, pero en el fondo sabes que eres capaz de ver esas imagenes en su cabeza, por que dudas de Len Tao, desconfias de èl...- fue mordaz en sus palabras. Asi no tuvo que forcejear para librarse. Horokeu deshizo su amarre - !Muh! Parte de lo que vez son tambien tus propios temores e incertidumbres.

El ainu permanecio callado, le miraba con seriedad. En ocasiones los reproches de Youme le recordaban a alguien... ¿a quièn? No se molestaba por saberlo.

-!Conversaremos luego! - replico ante la analitica posicion del Hokkaideño.

-!Hime, Vamonos! - pronuncio a su espìritu acompañante. Pronto desapareciendo en la nada de la montaña.

Lobo suspiro cansado y vio su aliento helado en el aire.

-!Reales!- musito desprendiendo un par de lagrimas. Mantenia sus puños cerrados, sin moverse. Conteniendose.

En su interior se desataba una peligrosa batalla de sentimientos confusos. No era solo una, sino dos las almas inseguras de la verdad. Y ello empeoraba las cosas.

Por otro lado...

Agotado esquivaba los fuliminates ataques de su colega.

-!Ajas! Ajas!- respiraba con dificultad y preocupado - "Es muy fuerte" - penso al ocultarse tras un enorme pilote cubierto de nievve.

-!Con esconderte no ganaras nada! - reprocho la tosca voz de su contrincante.

!Ji,ji,ji! - sonrio.

Su escondite estallo en pedacitos asombrandole el inmenso poder espiritual del peli castaño claro. Entre esa pequeña lluvia de trozos de piedras, vio la figura del shaman. Traì puesto un traje de pelea - pentalon, botas y abrigo con capucha, cada pieza de color blanco - sosteniendo sin dificultad una posesion de objeto en su mano derecha, un enorme mazo cafe.

-¿que esperas para atacarme? - cuestiono molesto.

-!Ji! por mas que quisiese- replico con una gotita en su sien - no podrìa !je! - respondio al esquivar otro golpe.

-Y... - dijo con el rostro agachado cubierto por los mechones de su cabello - pelea como èl shamàs que eres - desafio.

-!Manta! - percibio una vaje nostalgico en la voz de Oyamada. Cada vez que se dirigia a èl, Manta manifestaba esa tristeza.

-¿Por que? - replico de pronto - ¿POR QUE?- grito con làgrimas en sus ojos.

-¿eh? - sorprendido.

-Tu eres muy fuerte - achino su mirada. Dolorosos recuerdos de duda y engaños ocuparon su pecho - pero... - la desesperaciòn albergaba sus oraciones - no lo suficiente - acoto propinando una saga de masazos hacia el Asakura.

-!PELEA! - iracundo objetò Oyamada.

Esa desgarradora suplica de guerra desconcerto los sentidos de Yoh, quien estupefacto miro a su amigo.

La expresiòn en el rostro de su atacante no era esa llena de preocupacion por no poder ayudarle, sino una desafiante necesitada de respuesta, aprobacion.

-!Manta! - menciono entristecido. No deseaba enfrentarse a su querido amigo.

-!Por favor!- musito el castaño en contenida perturbaciòn - Pelea para saber que soy digno de llamarme shamàn.

_" !Por favor pelea para saber si soy digno de llamarme shaman..._

_!Por favor pelea! Solo asi podre demostrarte que todo lo que hice no fue en vano..."_

_"Que lucho por una causa justa... que no he perdido mis convicciones..._

_que no he traicionado tu recuerdo... que me perdonas... que tome la decision correcta..._

_por que era la unica salida para ayudar a mis amigos, Yoh, esa es mi verdad, es por lo _

_que decidi luchar... vengar tu muerte sin importar los medios. Era debil, pequeño. _

_Una carga para todos por eso acepte, para protegerlos, para vivir, para no ser _

_consumido por la tristeza, por eso para recordarte"_

Flash Back

Recien llegaban a su mansion. En el living todos permanecian callados. Len, Horokeu, Anna y los demas no sabian que vendria ahora. Hao incrementaba sus poderes a cada segundo, mientras ellos ya nodaban a mas.

-!Eh! Muchachos,sientanse como en su casa! -habia pronunciado con su habitual nerviosismo en situaciones precarias.

-!eh! Horohoro en la cocina hay mucha comida sabrosa si quieres puedes ir a comer toda la quieras - replico forzando su entusiasmo.

Un mudo No, fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

El silencio era el unico deseoso de charlar.

-!Muh! Anna puedes tomar la habitacion mas comoda y lujosa en la mansion y si se te apetece puedo llevarte un te con galletas hasta pedirle a mis sirvientes que te den un masaje - esta vez intento con Anna.

La sacerdotiza no dijo nada simplemente avanzo con su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos hacia las habitaciones.

Todo permanecio quieto. Yoh ya no estaba con ellos. Su rostro se vio bañado de culpabilidad, sus amigos se sentian horrible con la muerte del Asakura y èl no podia hacer nada para tranquilizarlos, para tranquilizarse a si mismo.

Sin decir o pronunciar alguna palabra Len se dirigio hacia la entrada seguido con discresion por Horokeu. Chocolove por su parte se encamino a una habitacion al lado, segun Manta una sala de juego.

Pilikka y Tamao avanzaron por las escaleras, seguro por Anna. Pronto se sintio solo en aquella habitacion. Solo lyserg permanecia a su lado.

-!Es dificil!- pronuncio el inlges- debes comprenderlos, no es facil asimilar las cosas de un momento a otro- intento consolar con una de sus majestuosas sonrisas al pequeñìn, pero le fue imposible, su corazon tambien estaba oprimido por el dolor de perder a un amigo y la impotencia de no vengar su muerte.

Atino a posar su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Manta, como solia hacerlo Yoh.

-!Si, pero...Yoh nunca hubiese deseado que...- sus palabras sonaban huecas, vacias- !Yoh!- aparto con cuidado la mano de Lyserg de su hombro.

-!disculpa!- susurro ataviado.

Esa noche nadie mas diria palabra alguna en la mansion Oyamada, incluso los sirvientes sentia la presion del ambiente, todo estaba quieto.

_"!Yoh!Amigo!"_ - pensaba conforme recordaba los sucesos de ese dìa.

_"Si deseas hacer algo por tus amigos yo podrìa darte la solucion"_ - eschuco la càlida voz de la doncella de hierro en su mente.

_"¿Jeanne?"_ - pronuncio sorprendido.

_"Eres un alma piadosa y muy generosa, se que el perder a un ser querido es muy doloroso. En ocasiones nos dejamos nublar por las lagrimas y los recuerdos..."_

Dichas palabras conmovieron a Oyamada. Bajo la cabeza. Sentìa brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos, igual que sus amigos, el deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Volver el tiempo atras, rescatar a Yoh de aquel cruel destino, abrazarlo, disfrutar mas tiempo con èl, pero ya no era posible. Ahora todo paso al futuro era sombras y tristeza en su mundo.

"_Pero no tiene que ser asi para Ti"-_ exhorto.

_"¿eh?"_ - gimio.

_"Tu puedes ayudar a tus amigos a vengar la muerte de Yoh Asakura, puedes enfrentarte a Hao y su ejercito..."_ - insto Jeanne.

_"!Je! Eso es imposible" - dijo mientras se sentaba en el enorme sillon - "Yo no soy mas que un simple humano"_ - replico con tristeza al ver sus manos.

_"Por mas que te analizo, no encuentro nada de especial en ti, eres un simple humano" -_ recordo las palabras del castaño peli largo - !Hao me lo dijo! - pronuncio.

_"Si te arriesgas yo puedo ayudarte"_ - la doncella no se daba por vencida- _"Manta tienes lo necesario para llegar a ser un shaman... lo demostrastes en aquella ocasion frente al portal de babilonia"_ - revivio aquella escena cuando el pequeño logro adueñarse del mazo de Moske.

-Esa vez... - titubeo - Ustedes querian apresar a Yoh para matarlo junto con Hao - chillo enternecido por el recuerdo.

_"No puedes cambiar el pasado...Yoh lucho por sostener un futuro por salvar su presente, no desperdicies la oportunidad que èl les brindo"_ - replico la chica perdiendo contacto psiquico con el abrumado castaño.

Fin del Flash Back

_"Tiempo despues aceptaria la propuesta de Jeanne..."_

_"Si... tiempo despues aprenderia a sostener con mis manos una posesion de objetos; _

_En el imperioso entrenamiento que la doncella Jeanne nos impuso... aprendi dia a dia a _

_sostener una batalla shamanitica con el ardor de mi alma, canalizando mis frustaciones_

_en la intensidad de mis tecnicas, con el tiempo reconstrui mis propositos, en el tiempo._

_Yoh el tiempo no cura las heridas... solo las convierte en algo positivo o negativo y mi _

_dolor fue la fuente que me llevo a manchar de sangre mis manos..."_

En Izumo.

Era la cuarta vez que observaba el holograma atraìdo en la batalla de Youme contra los shamanes de la otra dimension.

Alzo su mano en el enfoque de un rostro conocido. Especialmente necesitado.

-!Lyserg? - atonito se acerco a la proyecciòn.

Su corazon temblo agitado.

_"Es èl..."-_ una repentina sacudida nerviosa ocupo sus pupilas.

_"Èl tambien vino"_ -intento tocar el reflejo de la holografìa, conteniendo su absurdaaccion.

Aùn asì desplegò una emotiva sonrisa.

_"A pesar de todo, deseo tenerte tal cual eres... Lyserg Diethel"_ - meditò _-"Y asì serà"_ - volteò con saña al desaparecer del recinto.

-!Muh!- el susprio de Kyoyama desde el marco de la puerta ocupoel vacìo de la habitacion - esto se pondrà interesante- acaricio sus labios con un pergamino antes de lanzarlo contra el reflejo del peli verde en la columna de luz.

De regreso en las montañas deHokkaido. Para ser exactos en el interior de una amplia cueva.

-Con que sucedio todo eso - bajo su cabeza.

Alrededor de una hora Ryu habia relatado todo los sucesos en el ultimo enfrentamiento de Yoh contra Hao en esa dimension, todo desde las causas hasta las consecuencias.

-Si!Creì que Len les informarìa de ello! - extrañado sirvio mas tè en la taza del ingles.

-Lo hizo - dijo- solo que yo llegue un pocodespues - mordio sulabio inferior con bochorno al recordar el causante de su demora.

_"Hao"_

-¿entonces? - la voz del dark tornaba a ser escabrosa y sombrìa.

_"¿entonces?"-_ se pregunto mentalmente - "_Si ellos son mas poderosos que nosotros y que èl propio Yoh ¿por que enviarona traerlo?_ - analizo cauteloso - _quizas sea por esa famosa tècnica, sin embargo... debe haber una razon en especial por la que nos hacen entrenar. Si solo necesitaban de Yoh en su mundo ¿por que Len acepto traernos¿que ganan arriesgando nuestras vidas? Cuando su poder espiritual nos supera con creces._ - clavo sus ojos en el inquieto shaman.

_"¿para que?"_ - intentaba encontrar coherencia a la situacion.

-Tu decides - declaro su aompañante ajeno a las preguntas del peli verde.

_"Para volvernos mas fuertes y asi enfrentarnos a... "_ - apreto los dientes - _Hao"_ - retomando lo dicho por ryu.

_"!Cierto! venimos hasta aca para derrotarlo... y no ganare nada cuestionando los motivos de lobo y demas shamanes. Tanto Yoh, Len Tao, Horohoro, el joven Ryu, Anna y yo viajamos dispuestos a someterlo y ... no nos retractaremos... interpongase lo que sea..." - _parpadeo confuso.

"No" - se decidió.

-¿Y bien? - pronuncio el shamán de Tokagero.

-Aunque salga gravemente herido - fulmino con sus palabras y mirada a su acompañante - "obtendre esas estatuillas"

_"Hao Asakura preparaté a ser derrotado"_ - pensó en cuanto desplegó un improvisado ataque.

Una fuerte sacudida en el interior de la cueva derrumbo el boquete de la montaña. Entre los escombros se distinguían el destello de dos penetrantes auras espirituales.

Por otro lado, en Tokyo alterno.

Una shaman peli verde acaricia con morbo el rostro del pensativo peli largo.

-!Es normal que este confundido mi señor! - replico en el oído del castaño.

_"¿Confundido?"-_ analizó mientras posaba sus pupilas cafés oscuras en la dotada figura de la muchacha - _"¿Que poco me concoces? El gran Hao Asakura nunca se confunde"- _entrecerro su mirada tomando por el cuello a la chica, estudiandola.

Recorrio con nostalgia el largo de su cabello peli verde y ojos del mismo tono.

_"Mientes" -_ sonó aquella voz en su memoria -_ "Tu eres Hao Asakura"_ - con dolido reproche.

-Liserg - se dijo distraído.

-¿Mi señor?- pronunció extrañada.

Él, volteó sin manifestar su interés. Sí se lo recordaba, sin embargo el dulce aroma a fresco, la elegancia en los movimientos y esa enternecedora sonrisa no estaban en la magnificiencia femenina de su aliada.

-!Nunca serás él! - menciono con inmutable frialdad.

-¿Qué? - respondio furiosa.

-!Vete!- ordenó.

Entre gruñidos obedeció la joven. Sabía a quien se refería su señor.

_"Ese máldito"-_ su orgullo de mujer estaba siendo herido y juraba no dejarlo así.

-!Grks! - abandono la habitacion. Ya en el corredor de aquel elegante edificio escucho tras de sí la voz de su hermano.

-!Muh! No te enfades- dijo - recuerda que sabe lo que hace. No te conviene molestarte y acumular rencores, no son buenos para nuestros objetivos.

-Pero... - le miro dolida - Yasha es mi prometido - evoco con tristeza.

- Si, en cambio el cuerpo que ocupo nuestro señor en esta reencarnación ya tiene dueño...!Es temible, él es undemonio con el corazon empeñado y no sabemos de que es capaz de hacer por proteger a ese ser de especial valor!Guardaté tus sentimientos y evitate problemas! - aconsejo.

-!Si!- asintió- pero es mas temible una mujer con el orgullo herido - destello con fiereza.

De regreso en Hokkaido.

Él había cometido muchas sergas. Acciones reprochables de incontenibles derramamientos de sangre. A tal punto de ser conocido como un shaman perverso quien no repara en el campo de batalla al ejecutar a sus enemigos.

¿Estaba contento consigo mismo? Había traicionado el ideal de su entrañable amigo, pero era necesario. Lo sabia, pero...

_"¿En que me he convertido?"_ - destello en si. Desde la llegada de Yoh a su dimension se sentía incómodo con sus actos.

Una sensacion de desnudo albergo su alma, en especial cuando vio su pasado, vivo en la persona de Manta Oyamada, ese diminuto ser humano. Ese aficcionado a la tecnología cuyo corazon conservaba la confianza en Yoh. Sintio celos, verguenza, aserveción, su otro yo era tan frágil, débil y dependiente.

_"Dependiente de él... por que él nunca lo ha decepcionado y aunque lo hiciera seguiría confiando en su amigo... pero yo... yo"-_ agachó el rostro.

-!Lo lamento!- pronuncio Yoh sacandolo de sus cuestionantes cavilaciones.

-¿Que?- alzó el rostro.

-No estoy seguro, el porque mi otro yo perdió ante Hao- replico con pausa. Su tono de voz era grave y fiable - pero mientras este a mi alcance - empezo a avanzar hacia el pasmado Oyamada- ´haré todo lo posible por derrotarlo, por que se que contaré con el apoyo de mis amigos - desplegó su habitual sonrisa despreocupada.

-!Ji! pero antes tengo que cumplir con el desafío que nos impuso Lobo - aclaro alzando en lo alto a Harusame - !Verás como todo se solucionará! Ji,ji,ji.

-¿cómo?

-Si - afirmo el castaño propinando su primer ataque- !todo saldrá bien!- masculló a su amigo.

Las siguientes técnicas eran acertadas y potentes a pesar de no contar con el poder espiritual de Amidamaru. Pronto ambos shamanes dieron, gustosos, inicio a su enfrentamiento.

En los alrededores de una destruida caverna en las montañas se podía apreciar la despedida del día en apáticos tonos grises.

-!Es impresionante que haya sido capaz de obtenerla! - replico entre jadeos al caer de espalda a la fría nieve.

-!Je! Mi Lyserg- sonrio - inconcientemente atrajo con sus deseos a tu espíritu Liz, a Whit!Je! Hace tiempo no la miraba tan contenta de realizar una posesion de almas - el otro yo de su fallecido amigo era tan, y quizás mas, fuerte.

Sin su consentimiento, dos traviesas lágrimas surcaron surostro.

-!Lyserg!- e inmediato las secó - no es bueno incomodarcon tristezas a nuestros seres queridos - suspiro y cerro lentamentelos parpados de sus ojos.

No muy lejos de ahí. El débil avance de un peli verde impera en el soplo de la brisa.

_"Hao"_

-Si yo tambien te extrañaba - replico una intrusa silueta desde los pinares - !Lyserg!

-¿Eh? - intento mirar a su hablante, pero las líneas de sangre que caían de su frente obstruían su visión.

-Estas aquí ... de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos... ynada, ni nadienos podrá separar - expreso con entusiasmo aquel tono grave y prepotente.

-¿Tú?... -No estaba seguro de quien se trataseaquella silueta.Aunquela impresion acelerada yansiosa de su corazón despejaba incertidumbres -¿Hao?.

El atardecer termino despuntando en las montañas. La noche del primer día de entrenamiento traerá sorpresas a nuestros shamanes.

Mientras tanto con Yoh.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- pregunto a un derrotado Oyamada.

-Si... !Je! Habia olvidado lo impredecible de tus poderes- rio gustoso y cayó de espalda siendo imitado por el castaño.

Suspiro - "que bien se siente"- formulo en sus pensamientos.

Su enfrentamiento con Yoh, le ayudo a desahogar todos sus resentimientos, dudas o culpas.

-!Je!- Yoh habia aplicado las tecnicas de espadas aprendidas con Amidamaru en el combate.

-!No cabe duda eres...!- titubeó inseguro y ladeó su rostro al sonriente Yoh quien se fascinaba con el nuevo semblante del cielo.

-!Ji! Las estrellas se ven bien desde aquí - menciono.

-¿Eh?- guió sus ojos a lo alto - !Ah! - se entusiasmo aliviando su alma y corazon. Sensacion hacía tiempo, pérdida.

-!Manta!- pronunció.

-¿Si?- sin dejar de ver el azur.

-Siempre he creído que las personas actuamos mal en ciertos casos por que hemos vivido algo terrible, triste- Pauso fijando su mirada en el expectante shaman.

-Por eso, no tienes que seguir sintiendote culpable por tus acciones... hiciste lo que hiciste por que no tenías otra salida -agrego con seriedad- solo buscabas como proteger a tus amigos.

-!No tolero las muertes de personas inocentes!- arrugo su ceño, cohibiendo el corazon de Oyamada.

-!En especial la de mis amigos! - continuo de inmediato - !muh! creo que tú lo sabes bien - sonrió con nostalgia - !Disculpame peque!

-Yoh... - balbuceo inundando sus ojos de lagrimas.

-"!Yoh!" - replico arrojandose a los brazos de su amigo - !disculpame tu a mi! No pude ayudarte... yo... - decia entre sollozos.

_"Debí de ser mas valiente..._

_Debí de seguir creyendo en tí..._

_A pesar de todo..."_

Termino acurrucandose en el cuerpo del Asakura. En el fondo sus palabras no solo eran dirigidas a él, sino al recuerdo de su amigo shamán, aquel que conoció una vez enel cementerio con la noche estrellada.

Continuará...

Notas de Aika-chan:

!Por fin!Por fin! He logrado terminar de tepear este capitulo... TT.TT aunque no me crean estoy en la clase de informatica escribiendo la actualizacion de mis fics, por que mi computadora esta malita TT.TT - !que miseria!

Pido disculpa a todos los **lectores** de Tour in the dimension y les agradezco el que sigan siendo constantes en la historia, por hoy no podre responder reviews, pero si agradecerlos:

Asi que gracias a:

**Mayden-Mizutei** !Miguel-chan! Espero que te guste esta entrega, gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuanto he lamentado no conectarme al correo. Pero tu sigue en contacto con la historia.

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven **Bueno ya di inicios del HaoX Lyserg. El entrenamiento irá mejorando. y Horo y Len, pueeeees... ya verás nOn.

**Okami reiko** !Anotado por el "momento" horito estara fuera de peligro XD...

**Alejamoto Diethel -** gracias por el mensajito y no olvides darme tu opinion por este capitulo.

Los adelantos se los debo...ñ.ñ. Pero creo que ya se iran haciendo una idea, como en este capitulo leímos las peleas entre Yoh v.s Manta - alusion corta a la de Lyserg con Ryu - esta se las narrare por medio del flash back. !Ah! Para los fans del HaoXLyserg por fin se les hará, la siguiente entrega es referente a ellos!

Dejen sus reviews, no olviden hacerlo, que entre mas reviews mas capitulos, asi tenga que seguir haciendo la loquita en clase de informatica con las indicaciones de la profe, por suerte y domino todo lo que va en el primer parcial de la clase XD...

Por cierto, ya termino la clase. Me tengo que ir TT.TT

Espero sus reviews, yo seguire actualizando en las siguientes sesiones de la clase - ese es el encanto de dominar el teclado- U.U puedes ver a la profesora mientras tus manos teclean XD... asi que no OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS.

!Besos y abrazos!

!Sayonara!


	9. ¿Tù?

_Siiiiiiiiiiii… por fin aquí estoy de regreso chicos y chicas… espero que no me hayan olvidado TT-TT y por si acaso, recuerden que Aika-chan seguirá con esta historia, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen, pero si LOBO de la otra dimensión XD… ¿quièn quiere a Mirai Len? . _

_Esto es un MalexMale, Así que si no eres partidario de este género del anime, mejor no sigas leyendo. Por el resto disfrútenlo n.n _

_Con Ustedes el capitulo nueve de:_

**"Tour in the Dimension" **

**Cáp.9: "¿Tú?" **

**_By Aika Asakura _**

La oscuridad de Hokkaido danza con el viento y susurros alegóricos se filtran en los sentidos.

-¿Cuánto faltará para obtener una estatuilla?- con molestia se preguntaba Len mientras avanzaba entre las penumbras.

Aunque la tormenta había cesado, el cansancio y sueño complicaba sus pasos.

_"Es mejor encontrar algún refugio"-_ pensó al continuar su peregrinar.

**-¡**Grks!- gruño por lo bajo, el frío empezaba a calar sus huesos.

-Si no encuentro un lugar donde pasar la noche moriré entre tanto frío– replico en voz baja calentando sus manos.

"¡_El frío no es problema para mí, en Hokkaido la temperatura es 20 bajo cero_!" – la voz del Ainu resonó en su cabeza.

-¡Grks! – sacudió con molestia su cabeza - ¡Tonto Horohoro! - ¿qué hacía pensando en el cabeza hueca? Se regaño a si mismo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar el mirar sus manos.

_"¡A ver!"_ – recordó el detalle que tuvo el peli bi color con él, tiempo atrás.

Durante las festividades de diciembre. Cuando regresaban de hacer unas compras, como no estaba acostumbrado al impetuoso frío de Tokio, pese que en China la temperatura era igual de frívola, Len empezaba a tiritar esa noche.

La suspicaz y juguetona mirada de Horohoro no paso por desapercibido el extraño escalofrío del chino.

-¡Ji, no me digas que el gran Len Tao no soporta una pequeña helada!– murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

Len se limito a mirarlo de reojo con hastío.

Como si el hecho de haber peleado por quince minutos en pleno hielo del estanque de la ciudad, no hubiese mojado sus ropas y por ello, aparte de regresar tarde con las compras de noche buena, empezaba a sentir frío más de lo normal.

-¡Vamos Len! Solo es un poco de frío- Horohoro seguía con su burla.

-¡Cierra la boca Hoto Hoto!- escatimó.

Una pícara sonrisa se expandió en los labios del Ainu.

El chino por mucho que estuviese a punto de hacerle competencia a un cubito de hielo, jamás admitiría su irresistencia al frío.

Por lo tanto, con el bombillo encendido (N/A: Es decir, una idea n.nU) y sin decirle nada a Len... Salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la pensión dejando a Len pasmado y solo en el camino. 

-¿Horohoro? – atónito viró hacia su amigo.

El Baka Ainu al parecer quería jugar a algo, pero fuese lo que fuese no le seguiría el juego.

Él tenía mucho frío y deseaba lo más pronto posible regresar a la pensión para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y acostarse en su futón

... Allá, Horohoro y sus tonterías.

Pronto el silencio fue compañía.

Una espinita se clavaba en su pecho y volteó...

_¿Hacia donde fue el Baka de Hoto Hoto?-_ pensó.

¿Y si lo estaba esperando en alguna parte?...- ¡_Nah_!-

_¿Entonces por que salió corriendo así_?- insistía.

¿Tan desagradable le resultaba al chico?

_¡Muh_! Daba lo mismo. Horohoro era su amigo, nada más y siguió su camino.

Pero lo que no se esperaba fue que a los cinco minutos un cansado Horokeu le alcanzaba con algo entre las manos.

-¡Ajas¡Ajas! Si que...!Ajas! caminas rápido...- dijo cortadamente.

Len no hablo, viéndolo con suspicacia.

Horohoro tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del cansancio. Su chaqueta se había desprendido con el azote del viento y los mechones de su cabello caían mojados sobre su rostro.

-¡Je¿Aún tienes frío? – pregunto el Ainu con una tonta sonrisa.

El Tao alzó una ceja cuestionándolo.

"_por supuesto que aún tengo frío imbécil. Este maldito clima incrementa más. No sé como soportas andar sin abrigo_"- gritó en sus pensamientos, pero...

-No se de qué hablas – replico. Avanzó unos pasos más, pero la mano de su amigo le detuvo.

-¡A ver! –menciono al tomar las delgadas y frías manos del chino entre las suyas depositando un bebida caliente entre ellas.

-¡Testarudo! – agregó viendo con burla al Tao.

Y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Era la primera vez que tenía a Len tan cerca sin estar discutiendo, simplemente viéndose, sin molestia, riña, nada solo... tranquilidad.

-¡Es para el frío!- musito con un sonrojo más intenso que el provocado por el cansancio.

-¡Gracias!- igual respondió Len, aferrando sus manos a la bebida.

Ambos regresaron en silencio hacia la pensión.

Detalles como esos, fueron los que le llamaron la atención en Horohoro... más de lo que un "_simple amigo_" debería de hacerlo...

Suspiró y sonrió con orgullo. Pese a todo, no podía sacar al cabezota helada de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes frío Len Tao? – escuchó decir, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Esa voz...la brusca intervención de voz...

Por otro lado

El azote violento de la nieve contra su cuerpo le impidió ver con claridad.

No escuchaba y no veía nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- replico.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- se dijo viendo a su alrededor, pensativo- ¿Y los muchachos?- agrego de improvisto.

El temor poco a poco lo dominaba.

-¡Muchachos!- los llamo- ¡Yoh, Len, Horohoro!- continuo- ¡Morphin!- gimió.

-_No los necesitas_- el burlesco tono de la noche le respondió.

-¿Eh?- volteo apresurado- ¿Tú?- sin embargo no divisaba nada.

-¿Quién eres? CONTESTA –grito exasperado.

Una borrosa mancha se presento frente a él. Pronto sintió un cálido abrigo en su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo.

-_JA, JA, JA_- el estallar de la irónica sonrisa de su interlocutor, le heló la sangre.

-¿Quién eres?- reitero la pregunta flexionando su tono de voz.

-¡_Soy.._.!- la escalofriante voz empezó a tornarse grave, dulce – ¡lo que tu quieras que sea! – escuchó decir cerca de su oído.

-¡Glups!- trago en seco. Atemorizado empezó a temblar, sin razón aparente.

"¿_Qué sucede¿En donde estoy¿por qué tengo tanto miedo¿Por qué?..."_ – el murmullo de sus dudas, se desvaneció en su inconciencia.

En algún lugar de Tokio...

Mientras los superiores continúan con su entrenamiento en las montañas, el resto de la alianza rebelde monitorea las regiones bajo su custodia.

-Por el momento no hemos recibido noticias de nuevos ataques- informó la joven aprendiz, Aidé.

-¡Muh!- musito su interlocutora. El semblante de la peli negro permaneció serio.

-¿Natsumi?- llamó Aidé – si lo desea puedo contactar al joven Lobo y demás Shamanes- reveló con picardía.

-¿Eh?- titubeó- No, no es necesario, ellos necesitan concentrarse en Hokkaido- suavizó su semblante – Mejor contacta al equipo de hielo, fuego y viento para mantenerlos alerta.

-En tanto el joven Lobo, Len Tao y Oyamada estén fuera, ellos se encargaran de todo- agregó de inmediato.

-Si, como ordene- agilizó sus movimientos frente la computadora- tanto el equipo de fuego y hielo han respondido a excepción de Gwing – continua tecleando.

-¡Centroamérica está siendo atacada!- alertó de inmediato con preocupación.

Pronto las alarmas empezaron a escucharse en todo el recinto.

-¿Cómo es posible?- extraña Natsumi vio las imágenes proyectadas en la pantalla.

Un grupo de shamanes compuesto por cuatro agrupaciones de veinte, se desplegaban a lo ancho y largo del continente centro americano.

-¡No puede ser!- asombrada observó el poderío comandado por los hombres de Hao: Turbín y Nicrom

-¡Señorita Natsumi!- apareció en escena un chico de rasgos finos y cabello café claro, casi rubios, de vestimentas griegas.

-Son un batallón – dio a conocer al joven.

-¡Prepararé a las fuerzas!- se apresuró a decir colocándose a la par de la rubia, Aidé para ver la pantalla del computador– ¿Centro América?

-Nuestros aliados en esa región son muy pocos y el joven Oyamada- replico el chico con temor- no podrá ayudarles.

-¡Calma!- exigió la peli negro- podremos salir de está, Aidé comunica nuestra situación al equipo de hielo, de fuego y al señor Silver de inmediato.

-¿Eh¿A los apaches?- Cuestionó la chica- pero el joven Lobo...

-los rencores no importan en una calamidad. Transporten de inmediato a sus respectivos grupos al emblema... Aidé llevarás a cabo el conjuro.

-Como ordene- contestó la chica- "_haré el conjuro, por Dios haré el conjuro"_ – replico con nervio para si misma.

-Bien – asintió el chico con seriedad- "_cada vez se parece más a él_"- la miro con un baje de tristeza.

-------------------- En Hokkaido -----------------

En tanto entre los guerreros de Fumbari Oka, la furia destella, en especial en cierto chico oji dorados.

-¡Grks¡Tú! – con molestia desplegó su espada legendaria.

-Solo hacía una pregunta, Neko – dijo el sujeto con sorna.

-¡Munkr! – gruñó ante el despectivo- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Lobo?

-¡Muh! Pues... digamos que- respondió en cuanto avanzaba entre la nieve. Su vestimenta azul oscuro con tonos blancos (chaqueta tradicional, pantalón y su infaltable bufanda)

-Soy tu rival – replico sin mucho interés—tendrás que vencerme para poder obtener una de las estatuillas- explico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vencerte?...- pregunto alzando una ceja- eso será muy sencillo- alardeó el chico violáceo.

-**Eso** está por verse – respondió el Ainu.

La sonrisa en ambos se desplegó por instinto. Len sentía una especie de emoción, enfrentaría sus fuerzas contra el más apto de los shamanes de esa dimensión.

"_Te demostraré cuan fuerte y peligroso puedo ser_"- destelló su pensamiento.

Por su parte Lobo, bajo esa capa de indiferencia, ocultaba rastros de nostalgia y deseo.

"_Si tan solo..._" – clavó sus pupilas azul oscuras en las doradas iris de Len Tao.

El sopló bullicioso del viento nocturno movió sus respectivas vestimentas.

Con su Hikpasui, Lobo desprendió una espada similar a la de Len Tao.

-¡Munkr!- gracia de poco agrado para el Neko.

-¿Listo?- pregunto sereno.

-¡Listo! - sonrió el Tao.

E inmediatamente las haces de sus espadas se enardecieron en una batalla, aparentemente equilibrada. A cada azote del Ainu, Len Tao respondía con igual fiereza.

El descendiente Tao, poseía conocimiento y destreza en el arte del combate, por lo tanto enfrascarse en una pelea contra el guerrero Usui, no le era imposible.

Atropellaban las hojas de sus armas una contra la otra, desprendiendo poderosas chispas de poder. A pesar de su estatura, a Lobo le resultaba complicado intimidar al pequeño.

Y deseando poner las cosas mas interesantes, aumento sus técnicas aplicando el poder espiritual de su espíritu acompañante.

La ráfaga de energía incluida en sus golpes sacudió con fuerza el cuerpo del violáceo, mandándolo a chocar contra los montículos de rocas frías.

Tibia sangre mojo la piel del heredero Tao en sus extremidades inferiores y boca.

-¡Jum! – se incorporo del impacto, limpiando la rojiza sustancia de sus labios con su propia lengua, acto poco apropiado ante la minuciosa mirada de Lobo.

-¡Glups!- Trago saliva.

"_Por Dios, por que tiene que ser tan sensual_" – se condeno a si mismo al no esquivar el contraataque de Len.

-¿Desconcentrado?- encaró el chico con suspicacia al recordar ciertas aptitudes del Usui hacia su otro yo.

------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------

"_Y antes de que desaparecieran Lobo y Natsumi, este primero, **divisó a Mirai Len** recostado en la columna paralela de la plataforma viéndole directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo. _

_-¡Cuídate! – leyó en los labios de su amado Neko. **Provocando una tierna sonrisa de su parte para el peli violáceo**. Detalle que no pasó por alto Natsumi, ni Len Tao. _

_-¡Es extraño¡Su comportamiento es extraño! – analizó Len a la pareja, hasta que uno de ellos se desvaneció. _

------------------------- Flash Back 2 --------------------------

_-__Fausto, no demora en llegar – continuaba diciendo el Ainu cual se detuvo junto a un indignado Mirai Len con los ojos cerrados – y Horokeu Usui en esta realidad - **rodeó la cintura del violáceo con su mano** **izquierda**- soy Yo – concluyó con una mirada sarcástica y pretenciosa clavada en las pupilas café oscuras de Yoh. _

------------------------- Fin de los Flash Back --------------------------

Ambos detalles, agregando la molesta intromisión de Mirai Len en la vida de Horohoro, inducían a **_ilógicas_** conclusiones.

-¡Aunque pensándolo bien!- dijo en voz alta, acallándola de repente-¡_Eso explicaría ...!-_ evocó el recuerdo del tonto de Horohoro- Todo- sonrió con sutileza.

Desconcertando a su contrincante por sus palabras.

-¿Qué tontería dices?- ironizo el guerrero.

-¡Lobo de Hokkaido y mi otro _Yo_ son pareja!- esbozó con ironía.

Con el porte erguido y sacudiendo la nieve de sus ropas. Lobo quedo estático ante tal afirmación.

Los recuerdos compartidos con su Koi, llegaron a su memoria. Temblorosas sus pupilas se fijaron en el arrogante de Len.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa? La sangre le hirvió. Para el Ainu retomar el tema de Len, precisamente con Len no era muy sano, al

menos no, para su juicio.

---------------------------- En Tokio Alterno ----------------------------

La contemplación del tiempo y espacio no es fascinación para el demonio Yasha.

-¿Dónde se han ocultado?- preguntó aburrido frente a un agujero negro en la vacuidad del universo.

-Señor, si lo permite mi hermana y yo podremos buscarlos y...- intervino.

-No es necesario- aplazó- si las esencias de los grandes espíritus permanecen ocultas quiere decir que aún siguen débiles... estoy seguro de la intromisión de Yoh y sus enemigos- mencionó con monotonía.

-¡Eso es imposible! – expresó la chica peli verde.

-Si lo es, Yoh fue el último ser en el territorio sagrado, quizás... el gemelo de Hao Asakura posea el poder de las cinco esencias de la naturaleza- analizó el demonio- o posee la clave para llegar a ellos- agregó Yasha posando su mirada en el reflejo de la pensión Asakura.

-¡Es hora de visitar a mi querido hermanito!- sonrió Travieso.

-¿Hermano?- cuestionó la chica- señor, usted...

-El cuerpo de Hao me pertenece, **_Yasha_** es tan solo parte de mí, pero mi nombre y linaje proviene de los Asakura- proyecto su reflejo en la infinidad del espacio- Hao o **_Yasha_**, soy quien soy y seré el ser más poderoso del universo- se carcajeó consternando a sus aliados.

La imagen en el agujero pasó de un hermoso demonio rojizo a un gallardo individuo peli largo castaño.

La esencia de Hao carcomía poco a poco el alma de su benefactor.

- Así será- satisfecho le vio el demonio aliado- pronto movilizaremos a nuestras fuerzas.

-¡Pronto el planeta Tierra se consumirá en las llamas del infierno y el edén de los demonios reinará por la eternidad!- declaró el castaño de ropas ceremoniales.

-Y entonces...- Kelphir la demonio de cabellos verdes mordió sus labios con furia – "_recuperare el alma de mi amado Yasha... una vez que elimine a ese tal Lyserg_"

El trío se desvaneció del orbe.

-------------------- En Izumo -----------------

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que deposito el cuerpo de Diethel sobre las suaves sabanas de su lecho.

"Es tan bello"- enternecido admiraba el dormitar del inglés.

El rostro afable de Lyserg empezaba a tornar gestos de incomodidad.

-¡Por favor!...- musito apenas en su inconsciente.

El soberano de largos castaños, enarcó su ceja derecha.

-¿Qué sueñas? – replico con desconfianza.

A paso tenue se aproximo al cuerpo del chico posando su mano derecha sobre la frente de este.

Un aura rojiza brillo en su palma penetrando en la conciencia del peli verde.

-¡Muchachos!...- preocupado dijo Lyserg, ajeno a la intromisión hacia su intimidad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Subconsciente de Diethel /-/-/-/-/-/-/

El acuoso ambiente cargado de temores y un insoportable calor impedía en medida ver con claridad el lugar que veía el chico.

"_Este es el subconsciente del inglecito_"- Hao escuchaba sus propios pensamientos como eco.

Lenguas de fuego se alzaban a cada paso.

_"¿Fuego?"_ – capto con detalle la presencia familiar de su espíritu.

A lo largo y ancho, se percibía la poderosa presencia del Gran Espíritu de Fuego, lo que dislocaba el humor del soberano.

"¿_Qué rayos haces aquí?"-_ espetó a la esencia que empezaba a rodearlo.

"_Busco lo que me pertenece, a quien pertenezco_"- la quejumbrosa voz del fuego respondió.

"_Te equivocas, él es mío_"- denunció con severidad.

Un fuerte estremecimiento de oxigeno estalló en llamas en el cuerpo de Hao, con la intención de consumirlo.

-¡_Muh_! – sonrió con el cabello erizado- "una vez logré vencerte y puedo hacerlo cuantas veces se me de la gana"- abrió sus ojos, sus pupilas ardían con flamas mas potentes y rojizas que el propio fuego que le apresaban.

-¡_Arks_!- gruñó destruyendo los halos ardientes de su enemigo.

El nefasto contorno empezó a esclarecerse.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Hao avanzó con molestia. Al fondo de aquel recinto inestable un bulto tembloroso imploraba soledad.

_-"¡Lárgate¡Déjame en Paz!"-_ gritó con furia el peli verde desde su patética posición.

_-¡Lyserg!-_ pronunció el Asakura consternado, el muchacho había levantado bruscamente un muro entre su espacio personal y la proximidad del castaño.

_-"!Quiero estar solo!"-_ continuaba proliferando con furia.

El alma del chico estaba en una lucha interna. La presencia de aquella esencia de fuego, quebrantaba el raciocinio en el chico.

Y Hao no pudo romper el muro protector del muchacho...

"!_Maldición! Si destruyo su campo de protección... significaría romper su cordura!"_

No había salida. Para salir de su enajenamiento Diethel tendría que luchar por sí solo contra aquel embrujo que cercenaba aquella esencia maligna en su ser.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Fuera del Subconsciente de Diethel /-/-/-/-/-/-/

La inesperada coalición en el subconsciente de Diethel lo alejo del inerte cuerpo.

-¡Grks!- rabió enfadado- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando contigo?- se refirió a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué? – avanzó hacia el chico y le acaricio los cabellos – ¡Lyserg!- replico inquieto.

El Abrazo de la oscuridad acogió su cuerpo y guiado por sus deseos se acurruco al lado del peli verde, deseando al menos así, ayudar a su amado.

-------------------- Hokkaido-----------------

Sin pronunciar palabras. Lobo bajo su mirada hacia el suelo nevado y suspiro.

¿Qué podría decir¿Qué le diría? Mirai Len había terminado con su relación, una acción que él nunca concibió, sin embargo era lo más natural, ahora el que Tao tenía posibilidades de recuperar a Yoh Asakura – empuñó sus manos con ese nombre- "_intentará estar con él_"

Extrañado Len esperaba reacción en el bi color quien permanecía quieto.

En busca de una respuesta, busco la mirada del Ainu... mirada que le desconcertó; Vacío... sí, era vacío lo que reflejaban los orbes oscuros del guerrero, un vacío con ansias de venganza.

_"¿Pero de quién?"-_ se interrogó el chino- "_¿Me abre equivocado con mis suposiciones?"_

Por su parte Lobo inquiría n qué responder, no le daría gusto a Len Tao verlo sufrir por su alter ego.. no lo haría, ya suficiente tendría con ver a su ex Koi en brazos del Asakura, si es que lo llegaba permitir.

-¡Jum!- onomatopéyico, Usui, contrajo sus hombros y la caja toráxico. Lo que pareció, al principio, consternación y angustia, se convirtió de un momento a otro en una sádica burla.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!- Lobo se carcajeó sin reparo.- ¡Ja,ja,ja¡Yo y Len¡Ja,ja,ja!- seguía riendo- ¡que ocurrencias dices¡Ja,ja,ja!- dobló su cuerpo en supuesto goce.

Len, no pudo más que empuñar sus manos con rabia. Nadie se burlaba así de un Tao y menos... si el comentario involucraba sus sentimientos.

Vio como Lobo abandonaba su severo porte para burlarse de su comentario. Algo en su interior se quebró y estalló en furia.

-¡IMBÉCIL!- liberó.

-¡Jum!- Lobo le vio a los ojos – ni por más que lo desees Neko, a tu otro _yo_ y a mi persona, lo único que nos une, es la batalla contra Hao Asakura, nada más- aclaró con un brillo de mofa.

Con el semblante sonrojado, Tao no replico. Enardeció más sus manos, un vacío doloroso cubría su corazón. ¿Acaso Horohoro no sentía nada por él?

-Mejor concéntrate en nuestra batalla Len Tao y deja tus alucinaciones – agrego, esta vez, con el semblante indiferente.

Gruñó por lo bajo. La vergüenza que acaba de experimentar se la cobraría caro y reto con su mirada al Ainu.

-¡Tienes razón!- apoyo la moción- ¡Es estúpido comparar a **MI** Horohoro con alguien como tú...!- se refirió con lentitud hacia el nativo- ¡Lo-bo!- deletreo cuidadosamente.

Un rechinar de dientes fue la respuesta del Ainu.

_"¿**MI** Horohoro'?"- _alzó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Len Tao defendiendo a ese idiota cabeza hueca?

-A decir verdad, no creo mucho en las palabras de Yoh...- continuó.

-¿Yoh?...- pregunto con hastío sin evitar que el despecho lo dominase- siempre Yoh.

Ignorando el comentario- Tú y Horohoro **_NO_** son los mismos... al menos no para mí – reveló. Ansiando creer en sus propias palabras.

Horohoro no podría compartir sentimientos con ese sujeto. _–"No puede... o ¿Sí?"_

Tragó en seco.

Seguido reiniciaron su combate, tratando descifrar uno en el otro, algún gesto que aclarase sus dudas.

_"¿Por qué lo defiende tanto?_"– Enardecía sus garras el Ainu.

_"¿No son los mismos? Él y Horohoro no lo son_"- intentaba convencerse Len.

El desconcierto emocional, debilito el control sobre el potencial espiritual de Fuyu, Lobo poco a poco incrementaba su energía destructiva en cada azote contra su rival quien en cada ataque perdía resistencia.

El frío, las dudas y aquella brecha de diferencia de poder gastaban al Tao. Mientras el combate intensificaba los ataques.

--------------------------- En tanto no muy lejos de ahí---------------------

En el interior de la cabaña de los Usui.

Una implacable Anna esperaba con ansiedad el retorno e los chicos.

-Es mejor que no se angustie señorita Anna, ellos Vendrán con bien replico un cohibido Bason desde su prisión.

Una desafiante mirada se ganó por parte de la rubia. Quien suspiro hondo y dirigiéndose a Tamao-ama:

-¿Puedes explicarme en qué consistirá el uso de esa técnica? – interrogo escuchada atentamente por Manta, Tamao y Pilikka.

-¡Es un poco arriesgado hablar aquí!- replico la sacerdotisa rosada.

-Lo dices por esa presencia – sin inmutarse preguntó Anna.

-Usted, también la sintió.

-Al parecer alguien del más allá desea comunicarse con nosotras, pero hay un fuerte campo de repelo que me impide llamarlo – explico la rubia con las pupilas clavadas en Tamao-Sama.

La rosada sintió - desde que salimos el cuartel, nos a seguido, pero tampoco he podido mantener comunicación con él.

Sin más... la rubia dirigió sus pupilas hacia los espíritus acompañantes de Yoh y compañía, los cuales permanecían atados por su rosario, para evitar que estos asistieran a su shaman en los combates que sostendrían en la montaña.

-¡Amidamaru, Bason y Koloro! Inspeccionarán los alrededores – ordenó a los espíritus al liberarlos de su atadura- y más les vale No dirigirse hacia la montaña – amenazó.

-¡Tamao, tú, Pilikka y Manta realicen una ceremonia de liberación! – siguió diciendo al instante en que sus demonios guardianes aparecían en escena.

-¿Señorita Anna? Replicaron inconsciente las Tamaos.

-¡Ahora!- alzó la voz. Manta Pilikka por experiencia no reprocharon, al contrario a empezaban con lo necesario para la ceremonia.

---///---///--// En tanto con cierto Ainu---//---//--//---

Se aproximaba a la mitad de montaña aún sin conseguir alguna pieza Ainu.

-¡Ahs! Esto se está poniendo aburrido-reprochó en el desliz de su tabla.

Su alrededor empezaba poblarse de árboles.

-Si no me equivoco estoy cerca de la laguna... ¡Je ojala este congelada!- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa laguna le traía buenos recuerdos.

Avanzo a pie hacia el lugar exacto del ojo de agua. Por la estrechez del sendero entre los troncos no podía avanzar con su tabla.

-¡Ah! Se ve tan espléndida – exclamó con entusiasmo.

-¡Recuerdo que en esta Laguna Pilikka, Papá y yo solíamos jugar "Soran Bushi" con nuestros Tsugaru-Shamisen – comentó para si mismo sin percatarse de ser escuchado.

-"Tan, tan, tantán tan... Trans, Trans, Soran Bushi, Soran, Soran" –empezó a tararear Horohoro llevado por los recuerdos.

El Soran Bushi, es el llamado que los cazadores de Hokkaido cantan para sus días de cacería. Es una melodía que los niños aprenden para iniciarse en la armonía con la naturaleza y su juventud. Los viejos lo cantan para augurar una buena cacería.

Sumido en sus recuerdo y con las manos apoyadas en la superficie congelada de la laguna, Horohoro sigue con su canto...versos que son acompañados por el armonioso sonido de un Tsugaru-Shamisen (guitarra tradicional japonesa compuesta por tres cuerdas).

-¡Soran Bushi!Soran Bushi Usagi, Tori, Kaze no Soran Bushi! –seguía cantando con el contagioso movimiento del plectro contra el cuero estirado en la caja.

Hasta concluir con su alegre canto y consecutivo baile. Horohoro se dejó caer en la nieve sin importarle que su respiración agitada y cuerpo sudado provocara un fiebre más adelante.

-¡Cantas muy bien Horohoro!- escuchó el Ainu con el ultimo punteado el Tsugaru- Shamisen.

-¿Quién?...- se incorporo de inmediato.

-¡Hola!- saludo como si nada el intruso.

-¡Glups¡Len!- sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Siempre había deseado escucharte cantar el Soran Bushi... – dijo el violáceo con una guitarra tradicional en sus manos.

-¡Je! – el Ainu no podía evitar sentirse nervioso frente al Chino que se aproximaba con lentitud y una mirada **DEMASIADO** seductora. – No sabía que podías tocar – replico señalando el Tsugaru- Shamisen que Mirai Len traía en manos.

-Aprendí cuando estuve entrenando en estas montañas – miró con suspicacia el instrumento- "_a decir verdad lo aprendí de ti_"

Un vago recuerdo le atrapó. Un sonriente Horokeu (Lobo) entonaba emocionado el Soran a su Koi.

-_Es un canto que hacen los hombres de mi aldea cuando van de cacería._ Recordó la explicación del Usui.

-¡Yo solía tocar uno cuando era niño, pero Pilikka siempre lo hacía mejor que yo!- compartió Horohoro.

-¿De veras? – preguntó con suspicacia- si quieres puedes tocar una melodía para mí – propuso lascivo.

-¿Eh?.. ¡No! Hace mucho que no tocó – respondió.

-Es una lástima... al menos así antes de nuestro combate, hubiese estado más animado, pero en fin – comento al aire el Tao mientras se desprendía de su chaqueta oriental para estar más cómodo.

-¿Nuestro combate?- sin comprender Horohoro lo miró con curiosidad.

-Si... para obtener tu estatuilla y pasar la prueba.. Horohoro tendrás que vencerme- reveló.

-"¿Qué?"-

Continuará...

**Notas de Manta Oyamada**:

"_Hola amigos lectores hace tiempo que no estamos en acción, pero aquí estoy de regreso y en el siguiente Capitulo":_

-¡Él es mío! – _al parecer a cierto shaman no le gusta que jueguen con lo que es suyo. _

-¡En un par de semanas estarán listo para viajar al infierno! – _O.O? Onreifni¿Quiénes viajarán al infierno? _

-¡Ahs¡Por favor no¡Ajas!- _o//o y al parecer la temperatura sube por otros lados. _

-¡Annita yo! – _y la sorprendente aparición de ciertos muertitos complicaran las cosas. _

_"Amigos, saludos de parte de Aika-han y no se pierdan la siguiente entrega titulada: **Peligrosos Desafíos **_

****

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡Kyaaaaaa! – aika**-chan dando brinquitos desde su computadora. . Es momento de responder reviews…

**Alejamoto Diethel**¡Hai! Ya hay encuentro del HaoXLysegr y qué le hará o quiso hacer esta reflejado en este Cáp. Espero que te guste, por que entre estos dos, tengo mucho planeado… así que cuídate y no olvides dejar tu reviews.

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**¡La li ho Philiso-chan! . me alegra que te haya encantado la entrega anterior, con esta si que me he demorado también… y para complacerte a ti y demás fans del HaoXLysegr aquí tienen una probadita de la pareja. Con respecto a tu comentario, si como que Anna-san esta algo rarira –TT.TT no digas que yo escribí eso- en fin la historia continua y si quieres saber con se quedara Ly-chan síguele al fanfic y no olvides pinchar tu review…O

**okami reiko:** ¡Hooolaaaa! Yo también estoy en exámenes, pero igual no quiero dejar inconclusas mis historias O así que ni rector, presidencia o revista impedirán seguir con Tour – solo Kamisama, pero se que él es bonito .- gracias por tu reviews y suerte con las pruebas… no olvides mandarme tu reviews…

**Miguel:** TT.TT Miguel, amigo, te has olvidado de mi…. T.T ya no escribes, ni Chat, ni nada TT.TT que cruel eres? … pero para que veas que soy amiga…aquí estoy con la siguiente entrega de Tour, recuerdas que te lo prometi, mas vale tarde que nunca XD… Gomen por la demora, me perdonas? Di que si TT.TT

Por otro lado, ya tienes claro quienes se enfrentan con quienes. (Lobo v.s Len; Horo v.s Mirai Len); Lo de la locura de Lobo, ya mas adelantito, no quiero arruinar la trama ñ.ñU. Respecto al papel de Anna de esta dimensión esta muy ligada a la técnico que usara Yoh, así que ya la veremos mas activa.

Manta no se convertirá en shaman, No, su esencia es ser un humano amigo de un shaman (aunque Hao no entienda por que?). A quien se refiere Ryu al finalizar la batalla es a los antiguos espíritus acompañantes del Lysegr de su dimensión.

A ver que mas preguntaste… asi Jeanne por hay anda XD… no te preocupes la profe no me cacho, pero si me acumulo trabajo y me imposible continuar con los fanfic en clases… pero ya estoy de regreso y pa largo…O cuídate, recuerda que te aprecio mucho y no te preocupes ya empecé a leer uno de tus fic, aunque el que me habías enviado, ya se por que no me acuerdo mucho de èl, fue por que la comp. Se lo comió TT.TT gomen!

**Nicky:** o Hola y bienvenida a este laberinto que es Tour… XD.. bueno contesto tus preguntas: 1. efectivamente Horo (Lobo) ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado su personalidad. 2. Lamentablemente el pecado de Len, que ahora le cuesta lágrimas o.o es haber creído que estaba enamorado de Yoh. 3. Que si quedan juntos, válgame esa es la idea n.nU. Síguele a la historia y no dejes de escribir….

**Midori:** No te preocupes ya somos dos, las que dejan reviews demoraditos y ahora que recuerdo, tengo que pasar por la sección de Beyblade n//n… en fin gracias por leer mi fanfic y escribir tu opinión, así que disfruta de esta entrega y no dejes de saludar….

Esos son todos los fanfic del capitulo anterior, espero seguir leyéndolos en la nueva entrega . ¡Gracias miles por ellos! Y vale, a **Zahia vlc** y **Maryn Chan**, ellas también me dejaron sus reviews, los cuales conteste a su profile…

Gracias chicas y chico, por su constante apoyo, sigan dejando sus reviews que los que motivan a un fanfic seguir con vida… y conste que a este le falta camino por recorrer…

Cuídense….

Les quiere Aika- chan--- y compañía.


	10. El Secreto de Lobo

**"Tour in the Dimension"**

**_By Aika Asakura_**

_Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen, es más si así fuera no sufriría esperanzada por una segunda temporada. Es gracias al ingenio de Hiroyuki – el autor y dueño de los derechos reservados de Shaman King- que mi mente vuela para escribir esta secuela nacida de mi loca cabeza. !Gomen por la demora! TT.TT_

_Esto es un MalexMale, Así que si no eres partidario de este género del anime, mejor no sigas leyendo. Por el resto disfrútenlo n.n !Un capitulo diez extenso! _

**En el Cap. Anterior: **

-¡Centroamérica está siendo atacada!- alertó de inmediato con preocupación.

Pronto las alarmas empezaron a escucharse en todo el recinto.

-Soy tu rival – replico sin mucho interés—tendrás que vencerme para poder obtener una de las estatuillas- explico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vencerte?...- pregunto alzando una ceja- eso será muy sencillo- alardeó el chico violáceo.

-Lo dices por esa presencia – sin inmutarse preguntó Anna.

-Usted, también la sintió.

_Con Ustedes el capitulo diez de:_

**Cáp.10: "El Secreto de Lobo "**

¿Quién puede asegurar que el frío de las montañas no impregnan en tu piel, dolor? El aullido de rencores flotan en el viento.

Demonios posesionan tu alma y te obligan a revelar el animal que cercena tu corazón.

Él, aspiro con dificultad.

-¡Ajas!...

Todo se había detenido.

-¡Ahs!...

Su cuerpo cayó sin reparo contra la fría nieve golpeando la parte frontal de su cabeza con una prominente roca.

¡Clic! – Rebotó su cabeza.

Los recuerdos revolotearon sin orden en su memoria, ahora quebradiza, a tientas uniforme.

Con pocos segundos de propinarse contra el suelo Len intentaba colocarse de pie. Amenazaba contra su personalidad.

-¡Ajas!

Por su lado el Ainu, permanecía inerte con las pupilas temblorosas clavadas en el charco de sangre que vertía del cuerpo del Tao.

Su corazón se desbocaba ligero. Sin temor a sentirse quien era. Con renovadas sensaciones.

En aquel demoníaco ataque se había desprendido de tanto odio. Su alma estaba tranquila como sedada. Indiferente pero temerosa.

Intentaba procesar información de lo sucedido. Y lo único palpable, un Len mal muerto.

Las doradas gemas del Tao estaban opacadas. Su memoria no se desprendía de la anterior faz desvirtuada de Lobo.

Esa desfigurada máscara que escupía odio por todo rasgo.

-¿Suficiente?...- pronunció Lobo consciente de la situación, aunque extrañamente ajeno a ella.

-¡Grks!... por supuesto que no – escupió con molestia por simple inercia mental.

Sintió como se aproximaba cierta aura espiritual. Su visión era borrosa por las copiosas gotas de sangre que caían de la herida en su frente.

-¡Vamos Neko! Estas por desfallecer...- replico con sorna- es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí... _tú no eres rival para mí_- le susurro.

Len abrió con desmesura sus ojos. Ese canalla se estaba mofando de él y lo patético del asunto era que no podía hacer nada para oponerse.

Nada...

Y Algo se estaba ocultando en su cerebro...

Estaba perdiendo la secuencia de los sucesos...

Empezaba a divagar...

La grotesca imagen de Lobo fusionada con el de aquella bestia seguía intacta.

Y a la vez una cálida sonrisa en aquella misma faz luchaba por dominar.

-¡Horohoro!- musito con dicha.

Lobo le vio asombrado.

-Horohoro...- le replico alzando su ceja derecha.

-¿Qué¿Ahora deseas ver al miserable Ainu? – la mención de su alter ego lo despabiló.

Len agacho su rostro, ocultándolo entre los mechones de su cabello.

-Está cerca... – musito al Ainu.

La presencia del bi color se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Iba por él.

-¿Qué? – pregunto extrañado.

"_Horohoro está cerca..."-_ palpitó el pensamiento de Len.

Lo sabía, lo sentía, su amigo Ainu estaba a pocos metros de él.

Para ser exactos parte de él estaba frente suyo, extrañándose de sus palabras.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Len Tao¡Tu amiguito no puede estar cerca! – rabió el incrédulo Lobo.

Por su parte Len había logrado incorporándose y con paso vacilante se dirigía hacia el arisco Lobo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo está!- musito.

La sangre seguía brotando de sus heridas. El último ataque de Lobo, esa técnica especial que le abrió los sentimientos frustrados del bi color lo había dejado mal trecho con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, pero la de cuidado era la de su frente, la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡Admite tu derrota Tao y marchémonos de aquí!- suavizo su tono de voz.

"_Está muy lastimado.. si no regresamos pronto con Tamao-sama.. puede ponerse peor_" – medito sintiéndose culpable por el estado sangriento del Tao.

-¿Marcharnos¿Por qué si esto acaba de comenzar?- respondió el chino cuyo andar asimilaba el de un zombi.

-Tonterías...- dijo.

Sus palabras se acallaron al percatarse lo próximo que estaba Len de su cuerpo.

-¡Mirai Len dijo muchas cosas!- replico el Tao- pero nunca habló de tu malestar por Yoh- insistió con sus suposiciones.

La espinita volvía a pinchar el corazón del Ainu.

-¿Por qué no había nada que decir?- respondió inclinando el rostro.

-Pero opino lo contrario- musito agitado. Aire exigía sus pulmones y coherencia sus pensamientos.

Un revoloteó de nauseas rodeó su cuerpo. En definitiva ese ataque seguía martillando su cerebro.

-No insistas con tonterías...- exclamó.

Pero ya no podía seguir negándolo, en el último ataque reveló ante el Tao la cruz que oprimía su corazón.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Sus suposiciones al parecer habían sido falsas. Lobo se enardecía con él en cada ataque y por más que su espíritu de lucha lo motivaba a permanecer en la pelea.

Sus fuerzas decían otra cosa.

-¡Ya veo! – replico – Ahora comprendo por qué Mirai Len, nos buscó – proliferó.

-¿Por qué?, según Tú- pregunto en el instante en que los filos de sus respectivas armas chocaron.

-¡Grks!.. él sabía que no podría contar con tu apoyo... por eso nos buscó – gruñó.

-¿Novedad?- pregunto con ironía.

Aunque la intención de Len no era agredirlo sino descubrir el objeto de odio del Ainu.

"_Desea venganza, tiene rencor.. lo sé porque así fui cuando estaba preso en la oscuridad... cuando odiaba a mi padre"_

Un azote más del fornido Lobo lo impulso contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡grks!- brotó sangre de su boca- ¡Je! Sabía que solo en Tokio alterno estaba la persona indicada... en la cual podía confiar – masculló con su espada en alto.

-¿En serio y quién?- pregunto con seriedad... el jueguito de palabras del chino ya no le parecía gracioso.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo Lobo?- espeto con malicia. Horaiken desprendía un aura dorada impregnada del poder del Tao.

-¡Grks!...- la rabia contenida punzaba poco a poco.

Sentía hastío, molestia. ¿Por qué?... presentía que lo que diría el chinito no le agradaría para nada.

Quien indeciso hablaría... pronunciaría al posible responsable del odio del guerrero o Tal vez se equivocaba y el odio de Lobo se debía a otros motivos... aún así...

-Mirai Len sabe que solo puede contar con **_Yoh Asakura_**...- pronunció con lentitud el nombre.

-En serio-dijo- pues que le aproveche...- termino respondiendo con suma tranquilidad.

¿En verdad el Ainu detestaba tanto a su alter ego (Mirai Len) por ello el brillo de vacuidad en su mirada?. El hastío , la rabia ante su presencia.

Sin embargo los vellos de su piel se erizaron. La temperatura bajo de golpe. El frío cubría de hielo todo a su alrededor. El cuerpo inmóvil de Lobo desprendía un aura plateada con haces celestes negruzcos.

Un par de destellos eléctricos rodearon el torso de Lobo. Y la imponente figura del lobo blanco se prendió a su espalda. Una bestia de pelaje níveo, garras afiladas y un par de ojos azul oscuros, rugía desgarradoramente.

-Lobo...- replico extrañado Len, la actitud del bi color no le inspiraba confianza.

-Así...que Yoh... – respondió.

El viento sopló con tal vehemencia que copos de nieve se alzaban cual hojas en otoño.

-Terminaré con esto- replicó enternecido y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un magnifica esfera de poder se acumulaba entre sus vacías manos. La espada de hielo similar a Horaiken había sido disipada. Las ropas del Ainu se oleaban en la intensidad del viento. Los largos mechones bi color se alborotaban en esa intensidad de poder.

-Lobo...- volvió a decir Len.

Horokeu clavó sus pupilas en su oponente.

"_Len"-_ pensó. Sin embargo la imagen del chino frente a su rabia no era la del Tao de Tokio alterno sino el de su ex Koi.

El violáceo de cabellos largos, postura sensual con una mirada destellante... "_ese brillo_" el brillo que sus pupilas habían recuperado después que regreso del alter mundo.

¿Había sido por ese traidor de Yoh Asakura?

-Siempre Yoh...- refunfuñó

-¡Grks!... Siempre él...- grito liberando la energía negativa.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah¡TE DETESTO! – prolifero con despecho. Mientras los haces de poder destruía todo a su paso. Hielo, iceberg, polvo, explosión.

El pequeño bosque de la montaña de Hokkaido, se congelaba paulatinamente.

-¡YOH¡YOH¡SIEMPRE EL IMBÉCIL DE YOH! NO LEN... SIEMPRE TU AMIGUITO DEL ALMA... ESE IDIOTA TRAIDOR... – reprochaba .

Instintivamente la bestia guiaba los potentes golpes del Ainu contra el pequeño cuerpo de Len. Quien con sus orbes desubicadas escuchaba atónito las palabras de Lobo.

-"YA ESTOY CANSADO DE TODO"- ¡grks! – gruñó histérico.

Era espeluznante la escena. El cuerpo de Horokeu se convulsionaba de tanto poder desatado. Su imagen se fusionaba con el de la enorme bestia a su espalda. Las extremidades del Ainu, se tornaban bestiales y l as de la bestia se antropomorfizaban.

El colapso de energía negativa no solo afectaba su medio, sino a su poseedor. Por un instante temió.

-Él lo detesta... –atónito replico Len. Estaba en lo correcto Lobo sentía celos por Yoh...

No simples celos...

era un sentimiento más allá... era odio.

¿Por qué¿Qué sucedió entre ellos dos? Si el Yoh de ese mundo había muerto hace tiempo.

¡Lo averiguaría!

El instante se detuvo para ambos en esa espeluznante coalición. Cuyos destellos fueron percibidos por ciertos shamanes a pocos metros de ahí.

-¡Grks!- rugía. El alma de Lobo luchaba contra un poderoso espíritu. Contra un ente violento. Y en dado caso se desquitaba con incesantes ataques hacia len.

Quien entre golpes y aruñazos, no impedía recibirlos. Sus energías y esfuerzo se contraía contra sí mismo. No apartaba de su cabeza su nueva intriga, el odio de Lobo hacia Yoh.

Además, la desesperación, el sentimiento de traición que albergaba Lobo, de cierta manera los trasmitía en sus poderes. Len se vio penetrado en los vagos recuerdos de aquel Ainu.

Horokeu Usui odiaba/ odia a Yoh Asakura por robarle el amor de Mirai Len. Ambos lo traicionaron.

-¡No puede ser posible!- musito para sí.

"_¿Entonces Mirai Len no está enamorado de Horohoro? Solo quiere jugar con él"_ – sonrió con tristeza.

En esa laguna Estigia cargada de odio, donde dos almas se oponían, Len se sintió identificado con el Hokkaideño. La traición es la peor de las recompensas.

"Fuyu- Dark- Ice Soul" – escuchó el temible ataque.

Su cuerpo fue prisionero en una esfera de poder. En el interior recibió cuantos golpes fueron posibles sumados a la fuerza de gravedad al ser alzado por los cielos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito desgarro su garganta.

-¡Crack!- y quebró el corazón de otro.

El torbellino de hielo que protagonizo Lobo se disolvía.

El caos imperante en cuestión de segundos se acalló.

-¡_Len_!- suspiro Lobo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silbido natural de la montaña retorno.

El resplandor que avistaron Anna y compañía desde la cabaña se esfumo.

-Al parecer los combates se están tornando muy en serio- fue el temeroso comentario de Manta.

-¡Señorito!- exclamo preocupado Bason. El hilo de vida que se extinguía no era otro que el de su apreciado shaman.

Koloro, Tokagero, Amidamuru y Morphin tiritaban. El poder destructivo de Fuyu Ryo rayaba en maldad.

Incluso la sacerdotisa percibió el demoníaco ataque de Lobo.

-¡Joven Lobo!- exclamó desconcentrando a la rubia.

-¡Nunca aprendes¡Es necesario que se desprenda de todo ese rencor¡Solo así Lobo podrá ver las cosas con mayor claridad!- replico Anna.

-Sí... ¿pero a que precio? – confrontó.

-No subestimes las fuerzas de Len Tao...- fue lo último que respondió.

Si deseaban ayudar a los shamanes a salir victoriosos de un combate más aterrador que ese, necesitaban romper los cincos sellos para llevar a cabo la técnica especial, pero antes retendría ese espíritu rencoroso que se colaba entre ellos.

-"_Annita_"- ambas sacerdotisas escuchaban el sollozo de ese espíritu.

Alma en pena cuyo amor lo mantenía atado a este mundo. Un conjuro poderoso aprisionaba el éter de dicho espíritu en un vacío inaccesible a todo entidad humana o espectral, excepto a la creadora de tal hechizo.

-¡Anna Asakura!- suspiro entre jadeos Tamao-sama – ella... – vio a la rubia sentada frente suyo.

-¡Tendremos que hacerle una visita a la ilustre esposa de Hao Asakura!- con copiosas gotas de sudor expreso Kyoyama con ironía.

En tanto.

-Ese destello – Mirai Len corría a toda prisa seguido con cierta dificultad por el Ainu.

Ambos pospusieron su combate al sentir la presión del "Fuyu- Dark- Ice Soul" de Lobo. Mirai Len conocía la potencia de aquel poder.

Y Horohoro presentía lo peor. Aquel choque de poder espiritual heló su sangre. El destello de uno de los shamanes era el de Len.

No podía equivocarse su alter ego, "_ese mal nacido de Lobo_" se enfrentaba a su amigo.

"_Resiste Len... pronto estaré contigo"-_ se decía al correr más a prisa.

Mientras tanto en el amanecer de **Centroamérica.**

Las fuerzas de los apaches, equipos de hielo y fuego hacían frente a las fuerzas de Hao. El endemoniado rey de los Shamanes tenía planeado exterminar a los restantes seres humanos con el objetivo de sacar a Yoh Asakura, el alter ego de su hermanito, de su escondite.

Con Lyserg en sus manos, lo que sucediese al grupo de ineptos poco le importaba. La orden explícita era exterminar al castaño.

Turbín y Nicrom al mando de las tropas se deleitaban en la masacre. Combate donde la resistencia disminuía.

El poder mítico y legendario de los apaches a penas hacía frente al colosal ejército.

Natsumi, la aprendiza de Lobo, en compañía de Aidé y Maki luchaban a más no dar.

La peli negro no permitiría decepcionar a su tutor, le demostraría al bi color lo capaz que era y cuanto había aprendido.

En el fondo, su secreto deseo perfilaba en conseguir la simpatía del Ainu. Tanto para Aidé como al chico de cabellos café claros las intenciones de su colega no era un secreto.

Ambos habían presenciado esas demostraciones exageradas de admiración de la pupila hacia su mentor. El cual para desdicha de la chica no muestra indicio de corresponderle.

-"Seré la mejor de los shamanes"- era el lema de la peli negro.

Digna poseedora de un espíritu acompañante legendario – Mago Azul (Tensai Ao)- sostenía formidables batallas contra sus colegas, entre ellos la mejor, pero aún lejos de las habilidades de los mentores.

En especial de Tao-san... el principal rival de la shaman.

Los demás shamanes incrementaban sus poderes espirituales. La balanza empezó a equilibrarse cuando el equipo del viento hizo acto de presencia junto a los aprendices restantes, subordinados de un jovencito de cabellos azul oscuros alborotados y pupilas rojizas, Yoshua, el poseedor de la simbiosis dragón.

-¡Eh! Por fin hemos llegado- replico el jovenzuelo a su superior.

-¡A tiempo! – respondió Aidé ante el descortés silencio de Natsumi.

-¡Oso¿Y cuántos tíos son?- siguió preguntando el chico desde el cielo encima de su doble dragón.

-El batallón va desde Turbín hasta Nicrom – espetó Maki con su fusión de almas con un arrogante Júpiter –dios antiguo griego, Zeus- "Tremulantes Relámpagos"

El joven griego se deshacía sin dificultad de sus rivales.

-¡Que Guay! Haz mejorado esos relámpagos Maki-san- elogio el peli azul. Provocando un leve sonrojo en el castaño.

-¡Un poco de ayuda por estos lados no estaría mal Yoshua-san!- molesta replico Aidé.

-¡Ea! Disculpa tía... pero me he entretenido con los ataques... no os preocupéis que Duble y yo haremos de las nuestras.. observad – respondió sonriente el shaman desplegando un par de alas doradas de su simbiótico dragón plateado.

-"Antalgia Celestial" (1)– en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peli azul fusiono su cuerpo con el dragón.

-¿Antalgia celestial?- extrañada Natsumi detuvo su ataque para presenciar la nueva técnica del carismático Yos-chan.

El legendario dragón expandió su longitud alrededor de un escuadrón completo de Turbín, cubriendo con sus alas doradas el campo.

Haces de luz multicolor se escapaban entre las escamas de Duble. En lugar de una explosión masiva, el poder combativo del espíritu acompañante de Yoshua hizo implosión.

-¡Wao! – asombrado Maki y sus allegados no creían ver la capacidad del shaman español en suprimir el dolor de sus enemigos para derrotarlos.

El enfrentamiento continuo equilibrándose, para desagrado de los hombres de Hao. Castaño peli largo que recibía las nuevas malas de sus tropas.

De regreso en la montaña de **Hokkaido**.

Ya estaban cerca podía percibirlo. A los lejos desde la empinada de rocas, Horohoro vio con angustia a ambos shamanes en un devastado ambiente con riachuelos de agua descongelada combinada con gotas de sangre-

-"!Len!"- descubrió atónito.

Este parecía susurrarle algo al odioso de Lobo y esté insistía en negarlo. Mirai Len permanecía en la copa de uno de los árboles del devastado bosquecillo.

-¡No es necesario que gastes tus energía Len Tao!- irrumpió Mirai Len incapaz de soportar el espectáculo de su alter ego y menos en la postura en que se encontraba, casi encima del Ainu.

Lobo permaneció en silencio. La presencia de su ex Koi lo descolocó.

En cambio Len sintió desprecio.

Estaba seguro que Mirai Len había traicionado la confianza del Ainu y no permitiría que sucediese lo mismo con Horohoro.

Lobo permanecía incauto. Len le advirtió que su otro _yo_ estaba cerca y así fue. Y si sus habilidades no le engañaban el bi color estaba a espaldas suyas.

Ainu, cuyo corazón se oprimía al ver que el sangrado de Len no paraba...

El violáceo perdía la conciencia y las palabras de Mirai Len le fueron apenas audibles...

...una imagen de un chico con ropas tradicionales corriendo hacia él, pronunciando un nombre, lo conmovió...

...-Horohoro...- extendió su mano para alcanzar al bi color que se aproximaba, pero nunca llegó.

...la oscuridad lo cubrió.

-"¡LEN!"- el aullido sucumbió en el silencio de Hokkaido.

El violáceo cayó desmayado en brazos de Lobo.

-Necesitamos hablar...- dijo a su ex Koi, mientras sostenía con ternura el cuerpo del Tao.

-No tenemos nada que hablar- expresó Mirai Len.

-Te equivocas...- agrego sin poder continuar ya que un afligido Horohoro llegó para arrebatarle de sus brazos el ensangrentado cuerpo de Len.

-¡Len!... ¡Len... vamos háblame!...- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Len!... ¡Vamos arrogante, respóndeme¡Neko!- reprochó sacudiendo levemente el cuerpo inmóvil del chino.

-Hay que trasladarlo con Tamao-sama- replico Lobo aproximándose con notable aflicción.

-¡Grks! ... no te acerques- gruñó despectivamente Horohoro hacia el shaman.

El aura de calidez con que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo, se torno frívolo. Rechazaba la presencia de "_ese inhumano_" que causó el estado de Len.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!- recriminó clavando con desprecio sus pupilas en Lobo quien con desacierto calló.

-¡Tranquilízate Horohoro¡Lo importante es llevar a Len para que Tamao-sama lo sané – intervino Mirai Len poco deseoso de ver un enfrentamiento entre sus amores.

-Si... – asintió. No sin antes ceder un poco de su poder espiritual al cuerpo de Len, novedad para los shamanes.

"_¿Cómo puede hacer eso?_"- se preguntaron ambos Mirai.

-¡Ya estás a salvo Len!- susurro el Ainu a su amigo, mientras lo acomodaba a su espalda y a su vez se equilibraba sobre su tabla.

Desliz abajo descendieron lo antes posible de la montaña. Horohoro hacía todo lo posible por no perder el control en el estrepitoso descenso.

"_Pronto llegaremos Len_"- era su pensamiento.

Tanto Mirai Len como Lobo le seguían de cerca, saltando de un árbol hacia otro.

"_Todo esto es inconcebible"_- se recriminó Lobo. Siendo invadido por la flaqueza.

Estaba cansado, agotado de todo esa carga negativa. "_Ya no.._."- detuvo su avance. Vio como Horohoro se deslizaba con Len en su espalda.

-Si tan solo- dijo al ver la escena con nostalgia.

¡Crash! - ¡Glups!- una convulsión pulso sus costillas.

De inmediato arrojó de su interior una sustancia amarillenta- ¿Qué demonios? – empezó a contraerse- ¡Grks¡Arks!

-¡Déjalo salir!- escuchó la voz familiar.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó a la presencia.

-Es tiempo que sea liberado Horokeu- prosiguió el ente.

-Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, deseas que me deshaga así de fácil de él- retó a su interlocutor.

-Yo te lo di... y yo misma puedo arrebatártelo. Ahora que Hao tiene lo que deseaba no se detendrá en cumplir sus objetivos- explico.

-¡Maldita Bruja¡Grks!- lánguido, sostuvo su abdomen con desespero al intensificarse el dolor en su interior.

-Además tu afable sacerdotisa está empezando a irritarme- expelió la rubia.

Un alce de mano en dirección al cuerpo intranquilo de Horokeu fue suficiente para dejar inmóvil al guerrero.

-¡Horohoro!- presintió Mirai Len deteniendo su curso. Viró hacia atrás en busca de su compañero.

-¿Dónde...?- detuvo su aflicción. La salud de Len Tao, era más importante.

Aunque, el horrible sentimiento de angustia le oprimía el corazón. "_Horohoro_" – pensó al cerrar sus ojos con dolor.

A pesar de todo, seguía amando al "_cabeza hueca_".

Por otro lado en la cabaña, tanto Manta como Pilikka aguardaban la llegada de sus amigos.

Hacía poco Dark Ryu había arribado dando favorables referencias de Lyserg. Pilikka, la shaman, permanecía en su escondite en espera de uno de los guerreros quizás Ryu.

-¡Espero que no demoren mucho!- Replico Manta.

-¡Muju!- asintió Pilikka.

-según Ryu, Lyserg logró obtener su estatuilla, pero no tenemos mayor detalles de los demás- continuo diciendo el bajito.

-Solo espero que mi hermano no salga tan lastimado como Ryu- preocupada comento la peli celeste acariciando la mejilla de Koloro.

Los espíritus acompañantes de nuestros amigos no dejaban de estar inquietos.

Tanto Anna como Tamao-sama retornaban de su encierro, para sorpresa de Manta quien estaba acostumbrado a las largas horas de meditación de la Rubia, sin embargo esta vez no les tomo mucho tiempo descubrir lo que deseaban.

-¡Por favor, joven Manta prepare la cama del Joven Len!- pidió la rosada con aspecto agotado y el cuerpo sudado.

-¿la cama de Len?- extrañado por la petición- ¿Pero para qué?- quiso saber.

-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y hazlo- intervino Anna.

El desliz de la tabla de Horohoro se escuchó de inmediato y reconocido por la Ainu, salió a prisa al encuentro de su hermano, temiendo por su bienestar.

-Llegaron- musito Anna tras Pilikka.

-¿Eh? Yoh y los demás- emocionado corrió Manta.

Los espíritus acompañantes ya estaban afuera. Bason sacudía su cuerpo entre ligeros escalofríos.

-¿¡Señorito?!- las lágrimas empezaba a brotar.

-¡Ajas¡Anna! – llamó Horohoro sin saber a quien acudir exactamente.

-¡Hermano¡Len!-atónita vio Pilikka. El cuerpo de su hermano mayor estaba bañado en sangre y Len lucía muy lastimado.

-¡Hermano!- volvió a decir aproximándose a este- te encuentras bien.. qué sucedió- dijo afligida sin estar segura de quien provenía tanta sangre.

-¡Cálmate Pili!- expresó Horohoro al permitir que Mirai Len tomará entre sus brazos el cuerpo del chino para trasladarlo al interior de la cabaña.

-Yo estoy bien... pero Len- viró con tristeza hacia el inconsciente rostro del Tao.

-Fausto no demorará en llegar, mientras tanto haré todo lo posible- consoló Tamao-sama.

La espera daba inicio en tanto Tamao-sama con ayuda de Anna y auxiliadas por Manta y Tamao atendían a Len.

Horohoro aguardaba en la pequeña sala de la cabaña en compañía de Bason, Koloro, Pilikka y un ausente Mirai Len. _"¿A dónde habrá ido_?"

Y de acuerdo a las ordenes de Anna, Morphin, Amidamaru, Tokagero fueron en busca de sus shamanes, lo acontecido con Len modificaba las cosas, además era imprescindible reunirlos a todos para darles a conocer lo recién descubierto por las sacerdotisas.

-¡Si no me equivoco todos habrán luchado!- respingo la rubia.

-No todos, el joven Ryu y Horohoro están pendiente- espetó Tamao-sama.

-Se puede solucionar. Además _Él_ debe estar enfrentándose contra _ella_.

-La señora Asakura es muy escurridiza, creé que podamos...-

-Solo es cuestión de esperar- le interrumpió Anna.

En la Montaña de Hokkaido.

-¿Amidamaru?- Yoh sintió a presencia de su espíritu.

-¡Amo Yoh!- chilló el espíritu abrazándose a su shaman.

-TT.TT Amidamaru me hiciste mucha falta- musito el castaño a su amigo.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Manta.

-La señorita Anna y Tamao-sama mandan por todos, el joven Len sufrió un fuerte ataque y...- preocupado Amidamaru daba los detalles a ambos shamanes.

Por su parte Morphin no lograba dar con el paradero de su shaman. Los gestos de su carita revelaban su aflicción. Aún así continuo buscándolo.

En tanto:

-No me explico por qué lo cancelan, era obvio que saldrían lastimados si no contaban con la suficiente habilidad espiritual- refunfuñaba molesta Pilikka por no poder utilizar sus poderes.

-Seguro paso algo importante. Conozco a doña Anna y se que no hace las cosas por que sí- replico Ryu a su acompañante después de ser encontrados por Tokagero.

-Es posible. Ella y esa niña llamada Tamao se encerraron en un conjuro muy poderoso- intervino el espíritu verde.

-¿Un conjuro?- cuestiono Pilikka- ¿a eso se deberá el ambiente tan pesado de la montaña?

-también lo percibes- espetó el espíritu acompañante.

-Desde que vimos ese gran destello, la naturaleza parece estar inquieta. Algo malo esta sucediendo y apesta a ello- refutó Ryu con seriedad.

"_Hermano_"- pensó la shaman celeste para si. Ella conocía a perfección los poderes malignos de Fuyu.

-Debemos llegar lo antes posible – recordó Ryu- ¡Serpientes de agua!- invocando su posesión de objetos empezó a descender con mayor rapidez la empinada de Hokkaido.

-¡Bien¡Koloro¡Posesión de alas!- aplicó la peli celeste su posesión donde el pequeño Koloro, el Kropopus ex espíritu de Lobo, vestía su kimono tradicional de color azul oscuro con detalles verdes, solo que en esta ocasión su bandada era blanca.

Un par de hermosas alas de hadas, color verde, aparecieron en la espalda de la bella shaman dando alcance a la poderosa posesión de Ruy.

"Pilikka"- escuchó la voz de su hermano en su cabeza.- ¡Hermano!- buscó por sus alrededores el aura o poder espiritual del Ainu, sin lograrlo.

Pero la punzante fuerza psíquica de cierta intrusa igual perturbaban los nervios de la shaman.

Ryu retuvo su posesión con brusquedad.

-¡Está cerca!- gritó a la chica desviando su camino hacia el lado izquierdo.

Comprendiendo las palabras del shaman de Tokyo alterno, Pilikka le siguió.

Pronto los shamanes estarían reunidos en la pequeña cabaña de los Usui. Lugar al cual Fausto arribo en compañía de su esposa Elisa, ahora ambos atendían el cuerpo lastimado de Len.

En el interior y alrededor de la cabaña , todos guardaban silencio en una espera inquietante. Nadie proliferaba palabra. Culpables, causa, motivo, nada, no había preguntas, solo espera.

"_Ya ha demorado"-_ Mirai Len no apartaba sus ojos del paisaje de la montaña- _"Horohoro"_

En sigilo mudo, Yoh también se preguntaba por Lyserg, Ryu, Pilikka y Lobo_. "!Por favor muchachos no demoren!"_

------- En Centroamérica -------

La resistencia no cesaba en los combates. Natsumi vigorosa instruía a los guerreros a resistir.

Todo marcharía bien, si aguantaban un poco más. Derrotando a Nicrom o Turbín, las tropas de Hao se retirarían, ya que al parecer ni el capitán Youme o el ilustre Asakura harían acto de presencia.

-¡Es una locura Natsumi-san!-reprocho la rubia Aprendiz.

-No voy a darme por vencida- reclamo la peli negro.

-Si esa es tu decisión, entonces yo me encargaré de Nicrom- replico Yoshua sonriente.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- arisca respondió la chica.

-¡No puedes tomar decisiones apresuradas Natsumi-san. Si sucede lo peor, las tropas de la resistencia se quedará sin líder- aclaró Maki.

-Opino que nos comuniquemos con Manta-san, él sabrá que hacer- abogó Aidé.

-Pillé que si- apoyo el peli azul.

-Sin embargo, nosotros los apaches podemos terminar con esta batalla- habló por fin el líder de los apaches.

-¡Silver-san!- replico Maki- pero...

-Lobo no tiene por que enterarse que nosotros asumimos la responsabilidad de la batalla, pequeño Maki- acarició con ternura los mechones del peli claro.

-¡Joder¡Atrás con malicias y a darle castañas a estos tíos!- emocionado reaccionó Yoshua a su pariente.

-Yoshua...- murmuro Maki hacia su amigo.

El peli azul, solía ser muy peculiar. En especial por su sangre española y apache combinada.

-¿Entonces Natsumi?- pregunto el apache.

La peli negro permanecía en silencio.

-podemos confiar en ellos- musito Aidé a su superior.

Casi de mala gana, la pupila de Lobo buscó aprobación a los demás líderes, encontrándola.

-¡Bien! Aidé divulga a las tropas que se replieguen, los apaches se encargaran de todo.

-¡Si!- se apresuró la rubia.

-Maki, acompáñame. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Nicrom y Turbín- prosiguió diciendo.

-Como ordenes- respondió el castaño de cabellos claros.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Yoshua...- dijo.

-¡Vea Trigueña, Cuida de Maki y Aidé que yo apoyaré a los apaches!- con seriedad repuso Yoshua al elevarse por los cielos.

La custodia apache le cubrió del sonrojado rostro del griego. Yoshua era un imprudente y coqueto español que no reparaba en demostrar su aprecio a la personas, pero desconcertaba al pequeño griego, cuyo interés no iba más allá de Natsumi y su amiga Aidé.

Una lejana sonrisa resplandeció en lo alto. La sangre apache en las venas de Yoshua ardía.

-¡Guay!- grito.

-¡No te preocupes Yos-chan!- despidió la rubia a su galante compañero.

-Demos inicio- replico Natsumi con indiferencia.

-Si- asintió con una leve sonrisa la aprendiza.

Los apaches se desplegaron a lo ancho y largo del campo de batalla dando espacio para la retirada de los shamanes centroamericanos. Los líderes de las tropas de Hao aprovecharon para dar grito de _ejecución total del enemigo_.

-¡Eso esta por verse!- Natsumi intercepto a Turbín a media orden.

-¡Que sorpresa! La pupila de Lobo- burlesco replico el shaman.

-la misma- espetó para dar de inmediato inicio a su enfrentamiento.

A poca distancia de ellos. Nicrom fue testigo del desafío. Maki no demoro en aparecer a sus espaldas.

-Si Natsumi ataca a Turbín, quiere decir que tú serás mi rival- confiado replico Nicrom.

-Asi es- respondió suave el griego.

-Interesante... aunque a mi preferencia, Yoshua es el mejor de sus shamanes- malicioso indicó al voltearse.

-¡Lo lamento, pero él tiene mejores cosas que hacer!- explico con un extraño calor en su pecho.

-¡Muh!- gimió- comencemos.

El despliegue de las posesiones de cada shaman ilumino el vacío cielo. Desde tierra, los miembros del equipo de viento, fuego y aprendices eran testigos de las proezas de sus compañeros.

_-**¡**_**_Alegría o Tristeza, no son de mi interés!_- **la voz de Yoshua empezó a escucharse.

**Una armoniosa melodía compuesta por tambores, flautas y un coro módico de los apaches secundaban la talentosa voz del peli azul.**

En cuanto en la montaña de **Hokkaido**.

Una elegante túnica, color amarillo, protege del frío de la tarde el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Acabo Lobo!- dijo.

-¡Grks!- a duras penas el guerrero gemía. Su cuerpo estaba atado en forma de cruz a invisibles, pero letales, picos de la estrella de David.

-¡Los sellos de los cinco espíritu deben ser liberados!- proseguía.- para recuperar su alma y su cuerpo.

-¡Es..tás..- des..qui..!Arks!..cia..da!- tartamudeo con dificultad.

-¡Quizás!- dijo inclinando su rostro con indiferencia- pero eso no viene al caso.

-¡Y...o...h! Es..tá... mu..er...to- agregó.

-"!Te equivocas!" ¡Arks! "¡Todos se equivocan, él no... él espera a que le ayude a regresar y lo haré!"- La sola mención de su amado en fatales circunstancia desequilibrio los orbes oscuros de Kyoyama.

-¡Grks!- forcejeo el bi color.

Su espíritu estaba quebrantado.

-"ESTAS MUERTO"- grito en un esfuerzo violento- ¡MUERTO!-sacudió su cuerpo. Movimientos peligrosos que introducían las punzas afiladas del hechizo de la estrella- _Muerto_- musito mareado.

La sangre que broto de sus heridas dio color la nieve.

¡PLASH! –

-Te equivocas- pausada replico la rubia, tras atinar su temible cachetada al rostro de Horokeu.-

Los atónitos ojos de Lobo perdieron visión. Las articulaciones de sus músculo estaban siendo invadidas por el conjuro de la sacerdotisa, cuyo propósito era liberar al antiguo espíritu sellado en Fuyu.

-¡Te equivocas y te lo demostraré!- repitió con lágrimas mojando su rostro.

"_Ya no más_"- pensó Horokeu en su interior-"_Len.. por favor_"- evoco el recuerdo de su ex Koi provocando sus propias lágrimas-"_perdóname_"- pidió.

-¡Fuego¡Lluvia¡Viento¡Rayo¡Tierra!- la esposa de Hao empezaba a recitar la oración de liberación.

-¡Espíritus Sagrados¡Esencias de la vida!- la estrella de cinco picos que ataba a Horokeu le cubrió de un aura celeste.

La naturaleza entera en Hokkaido tembló al orar de la rubia. La temperatura incremento de golpe; En sus secretos escondites los espíritus sagrados sacudían sus esencias.

-¡Ah¿Qué rayos?- replico Ryu al ser sacudido por la violenta ráfaga de viento.

-¡Ah¡Shis!- Pilikka intentaba continuar con su vuelo- esto... ah- con los ojos entrecerrados insistía en avanzar.

-¡Pilikka-san!- llamó Ryu.- "la situación es peligrosa, no debemos permitir que salga lastimada"- albergo el imitador de Elvis.

-"Ryu, este poder..."- replico Tokagero- es él mismo que sentimos en lo alto de la montaña- temeroso reveló.

-Peor aún mi estimado amigo- viendo al frente- es una energía muy familiar.

-¿Eh?- sin entender.

-¡Allá vamos doña Anna!- gritó el osado- _"a lo que sea" _

-¿Qué Anna?- sorprendida la shaman adoleció su mirada- "_entonces viene por él_"

-"!AGRKS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH" – grito Lobo.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- queja dolorosa- _"LEN"_

-¡Horohoro!- chilló Mirai Len, desconcentrando a los presentes.

-Si...- apenado respondió el bi color cerca suyo.

-¿Len?- preguntó Yoh con el semblante serio y su estatuilla en mano.

-¡No!- sollozó el chino. La debilidad le invadió cayendo de rodillas con los puños de sus manos sosteniendo su sien.

Lo escuchaba, experimentaba el dolor que padecía Horohoro y el constante llamado de este a su persona.

-¡Ajas¡Grks!- jadeo tembloroso aferrándose al suelo-¡Grks¡Basta!-grito sin evitar compartir las molestas cuchilladas a su esencia.

-¡Len!- alarmados se le aproximaron los demás shamanes.

La convulsión del violáceo los desconcertada.

-¡Ha comenzado!- reveló Anna al intercambiar miradas con Tamao-sama quien se limito a asentir.

-¡Annita?- le observó Yoh.

-No podemos esperar por más tiempo- prosiguió al sacar su rosario de su cuello.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- molesto Horohoro.

-¡Ittai! – se quejó Mirai Len intentando por recobrar la compostura- _"Horohoro"-_ pequeños riachuelos salados surcaron su faz.

-¡Anna!- Manta, Pilikka se preguntaban lo mismo.

-El sello de cinco poderosos espíritus antiguos está a punto de ser roto- empezaba a explicar la sacerdotisa rubia al apresurarse a trazar diversos Kanjis alrededor de la cabaña.

-¿Qué¡Tan pronto!- alarmado farfulló Oyamada- ¡Es imposible, Hao no sabe de ellos!- proliferó a su superior- Tamao-sama.

-Hao no...- negó- la técnica secreta de la familia Asakura solo es de conocimiento y dominio...

-De las sacerdotisas...- el shaman de cabellos claros completo la frase, en shock, de la rosada.

"_Sus palabras...ella"_- Oyamada memorizaba la última vez que converso con Anna Kyoyama, la actual esposa del shaman King.

Aunque tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos a causa del repentino estremecimiento de la montaña.

-¡Es... es...!- una atónita Pilikka no cabía en su asombro.

-¡Glups!- Dark Ryu junto a un gélido Oyamada tensaron sus cuerpos.

-¡Está aquí!- con seriedad Anna clavaba sus pupilas en la recién llegada.

Sin embargo para algunos él de mayor sorpresa era su acompañante.

-¡Horohoro!- suspiro Mirai Len casi histérico.

Con los mechones de sus cabellos erizados a causa de la electricidad y friolenta aura, paso a paso Lobo descendía de la montaña.

Protegía con su campo espiritual, la imponente figura de Fuyu Ryo, el lobo blanco de Hokkaido, a la elegante sacerdotisa de cabellos largos rubios y un envidiable cuerpo de doncella.

-¡Por fin!- musito la esposa del shaman King, cuya mirada, bajo los mechones rubios, se enternecía en la figura del asombrado Yoh Asakura.

Con Obcecación Horohoro descubría que aquel Lobo ya no estaba de su lado.

¡PUM¡TUM!LUM!PUM!

Los acelerados latidos de Mirai Len oprimían su corazón.

"_... no te he dicho… cuanto te Amo" _– escuchó la voz de Horokeu en su recuerdo.

-¡Yo también te Amo Horohoro!- replico cabiz bajo. Ardido.

Con los puños de sus manos cerradas. Dispuesto a darle fin a su martirio.

Continuará…

**Notas de la Autora:**

!KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!FELIZ NAVIDAD!FELIZ HANUKA!FELIZ PEREGRINACION A LA MECCA!HAPPPY AÑO NUEVO!FELIZ REYES MAGOS! y que mas?... - asi FELIZ CUMPLE - para quien haya cumplido añitos ñ.- de corazon !DIOS LOS BENDIGA!-

Despues de varios meses sin actualizar, finalmente TT.TT... he podido... - los examenes, navidad, reyes magos y ahora la enfermedad de Okansa y Onee-chan U.U es dificil concentrarse y poder continuar...y lo mejor que es un capitulo largo, comparado con los anteriores...

!ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOMEN A TODOS - aika-chan pide disculpa una y otra,y otra, y otra.. otras - T.T ya me duele la columna- vez---

En fin mil gracias a todos por sus lindisimos comentarios... a los que siguen leyendo por ahi escondiditos y MUY EN ESPECIAL A ONEE-CHAN quien insistia en la actualizacion de este fanfic y el de Full Class,a **MIGUEL** - !Tomodashi Kawaii, Arigato por los animos!- i- **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL** espero que te agrada este capitulo., **NICKY- HITOMI** -n.n hola, solo deseo que esta entrega sea de tu totalisimo agrado, aguardo tu comentario - **KIKY USUI**- !Si! Creo que sip... en este capi. Si prestas MUCHA ATENCION el HoroxLen esta presente! O y **MARYN-CHAN**- Bueno, sip... Yasha y Hao como que comparten el mismo cuerpo... ahora que la tipa de pelo verde no le haga nada a Lyz... eso esta por verse n.nU -

!GOMEN NASAI! Por no responder sus reviews a como Dios manda... pero comprenderan que tengo que respetar las leyes en fanfiction... !Por otro lado es tiempo de vacaciones y prometen SORPRESAS...! Por cierto Chicas y chicos, se percataron que ya CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO CON TOUR IN THE DIMENSION TT.TT - estoy tan emocionada ...snif, un añito, snif... aunque eso tambien significa un año casi cumplido de la muerte de mi estimado amigo bello Carlos- q.e.p.d- planeo un capitulo especial para ese dia, el cual coincide con los acontecimientos dramaticos de la historia----

Bueno... mucha vibra, peleas, sangre, muertes, secretos revelados y Amor en el siguiente capitulo de Tour... !No se lo pierdan!

Con Cariño Aika-chan


End file.
